<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Assassin's Creed: Life on the Run by Megbeth30</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972898">Assassin's Creed: Life on the Run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megbeth30/pseuds/Megbeth30'>Megbeth30</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed: How it Should Be [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - Freeform, M/M, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>67,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megbeth30/pseuds/Megbeth30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first Part of a three part collection series.  This starts after the arrival at the Villa. Each one shot focuses on behind the scenes, what we don't see in the games. They go in order of events.  This collection of one shot's focuses on the Ezio games: from ACII to Revelations, as well as Connor. </p><p> </p><p>*I do not own AC or the characters, I just wish I did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed: How it Should Be [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Bet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Bet</p><p>
  <em>      Dinner, like most nights, erupted into a huge fight. Usually William would inform Desmond of how his training and schooling went. Which amounted to him slacking off in training, or in research. Or because sitting around in a farm in the middle of Nowhere, South Dakota, was getting to be a bit claustrophobic. Tonight’s fight was brought to you by a noisy asshole who informed his father that they had spotted him kissing a guy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>      “I don’t care who you kiss, sleep with, have sex with, or whatever!” William roared. “But you will marry a female and have a child so the bloodline isn’t lost!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     “Yes, so I can pass on this amazing gift that is so precious!” Desmond yelled back. He pushed away from the table. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>      “Will, Des,” His mother said calmly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>      “Do you know how humiliating it is to be told by someone who works for me that they spotted you kissing or doing gods know what with Steven!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>      “I thought you would be used to me humiliating you?” Desmond asked folding his arms across his chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     William stood up sending his chair flying behind him he went to yell but Nina had enough. “</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     STOP!” She yelled. “Desmond go take a walk, work out, draw, do something to calm down,” Nina replied. Then she turned on her husband with her eyes narrowing. “William, you and I will talk about this.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     Desmond didn’t wait to hear what his father had to say so he stormed out of the kitchen and headed to the basement where he lived. At sixteen it was as far as he could get from his parents. He took a handful of darts and began throwing them at the dart board ignoring them as they hit the center of the bullseye each time. Upstairs he could hear raised voices. His parents didn’t fight often, but when they did it usually involved him. Desmond collapsed on his bed and stared at the ceiling. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>      His entire life had been spent on the Farm, with few trips to towns or cities nearby. And farm wasn’t the right word, it was more a secret community bent on saving the world from unknown threats. For Desmond that meant homeschooling, training in ways to fight, how to handle weapons, looking for threats, and other survival skills. It also meant perfection because his dad was leader of the conspiracy nuts. Not that they were nuts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     He had thought that once before he turned thirteen, before he started seeing different colors around people, make out how many people were in a building without him entering. That he kept to himself. Then the dreams, or nightmares, started. Glimpses of the past, things he couldn’t possibly know. His mother had been terrified for him one night when he screamed so loud, they thought he was being killed. He didn’t know until she had told him that he had been yelling in Arabic, a language he didn’t know. His father on the other hand had been thrilled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     “Desmond could be the key to win the war,” his father had said later that night when they thought he had fallen asleep. William had never been fatherly, but whatever fatherly instincts he had ended shortly after the vision and dreams started. Desmond had become a tool. A weapon in a battle that Desmond knew nothing about. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     As the voices got louder and words became clearer, Desmond moved off his bed and headed to his closet. He pressed along the bottom shelf and a piece popped up revealing a well-worn backpack. He grabbed it and a hoodie he had gotten in town a while ago but never wore. He then removed other clothing that he had purchased and moved them into the bag. Once the bag was packed, he headed over to his desk and found the hidden spot there. He removed an envelope filled with cash, and a wallet with a new ID and other documents he would need. Desmond shoved it all in the bag then placed the bag under his bed, hidden by boxes of comics.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     By now the voices had quieted down. He could hear his father’s heavy footfalls heading toward his office. Desmond counted and got to sixty when the door to the basement opened and his mom descended the stairs. He sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the floor. Nina came a sat next to him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     “Your father is a…” she began. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     “A busy man, an important man, he has a lot on his shoulders,” Desmond supplied for her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     “You aren’t being fair.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     “And he is? Hey, I don’t care if you can’t get it up for a chick, but you’ll marry one and have a kid,” Desmond said. “I mean that is totally fair.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>      Desmond stood up from his bed and walked to the dart board, pulling the darts out of the center. “I can’t do this, mom.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     “I know,” Nina replied. “Most of the kids your age have been allowed to go to college at eighteen, trade school, or on simple data collection missions. But you, your…” </em>
</p><p><em>     "</em> <em>Special, unique, we can’t risk me being killed or kidnapped,” Desmond answered. He punched the wall. “I’ve heard it all before.” </em></p><p>
  <em>     “This is not the life I would have wished for you,” Nina told him. “To see you here, restless, trapped.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>     “Whatever, it’s not going to change,” Desmond sighed.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>      “Des,” Nina said as she came over and went to hug. He let her but he didn’t hug back. She kissed his forehead. “Get some rest, we’ll talk in the morning,” Nina answered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     “Sure, mom,” Desmond agreed. She left after that leaving him to his thoughts. Desmond headed to his bed and laid down. He would have to wait until his dad finally went to bed before he did anything.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> **** </em>
</p><p>        Desmond sat on the roof of <em>t</em>he Villa in Monteriggioni. It had become his spot to go to when he needed to get away from the noise of the others or to process the memories he saw in the animus. He needed these moments to remember who he was, seeing the town now instead of how it was when Ezio lived here helped. Sometimes it caused him to reflect on his own memories.</p><p>     “What has you so deep in thought?” Rebecca asked as she handed Desmond a beer bottle.</p><p>     They were allowed one bottle a night, unless you had first watch then you had to wait until after your watch. Desmond thanked her before continuing to look out over Monteriggioni.</p><p>     “The night I left the Farm,” Desmond answered. </p><p>      Rebecca paused the bottle to her lips before she took a sip. Desmond didn’t talk about the Farm, about his parents, about anything really outside of him bartending in NYC. “So, is he an asshole as a father too?”</p><p>     “Bigger,” Desmond answered and sipped the beer that Lucy and Becca had scored on their last supply run.  "He wanted perfection, anything less meant you weren't doing your best.  You weren't living up to your legacy."</p><p>      No one mentioned who his father was, it was like this unspoken agreement that they would all ignore it. But it did come up from time to time, hard not to when your dad was the Mentor.</p><p>      "Lucy talks about their training sometimes," Rebecca replied.  "She thought he was the greatest teacher ever."</p><p>     "I can see her being the perfect student," Desmond chuckled. </p><p>       “So, there is a bet going about why you ran,” Rebecca informed him.</p><p>      She kind of felt bad about the bet, especially since it felt like he had only really started to trust them just before they had to flee the warehouse.  Now he was actually talking about the Farm. </p><p>       “Shaun’s idea?” Desmond snorted. He could only imaging what the Brit thought of his reasons for running away.</p><p>      “Shockingly, no,” Rebecca informed him. “Lucy was trying to figure out your reason, Shaun told her it didn’t help our situation. She then made the bet that she could figure it out before him.”</p><p>      “How much do I get of it?” Desmond asked Becca after taking another sip of his beer. He was a bit surprised that it had been Lucy to suggest the bet.</p><p>      “None,” Becca answered. “Unless I’m right, then I’ll split it.”</p><p>      “And what is the reward?”</p><p>      “First watch for a week to the winner and a late wake up on a Saturday.” Desmond whistled at that. First watch meant asleep before midnight."</p><p>     “That might be worth it,” he admitted.</p><p>     They sat there for a few minutes in silence as the sipped their beer and looked over the village. The silence not bothering either of them.  It was easy to find parts of the village that looked like it came right out of the memories of Ezio.  Yet mixed into the ancient town was the modern era. </p><p>      “So, what are the reasons?” Desmond finally asked.</p><p>      Rebecca almost choked on her beer.“Well what do you think they are?” she asked. “We’ll start with Lucy.”</p><p>     “Lucy,” Desmond said. He thought for a moment. “She’s sentimental and can be a bit romantic. I’m going with a broken heart.”</p><p>      Something they had learned when delving into Ezio’s past was Lucy’s love of a good romance. Even if it was doomed. “A girl you were interested in showed interest in you then went out with someone else and it caused you in your teenage angst to leave the farm,” Rebecca informed him.</p><p>      “Sorry no trail of broken hearts in South Dakota,” Desmond assured her. “There wasn’t a lot of time for dating what with not being allowed off the property. More like groping when adults weren’t looking, which was rare.”</p><p>      “What do you think I said?” Rebecca asked.</p><p>       Desmond studied her. Of the three it was easy to get along with Rebecca, she was easy going but also a bit rebellious. “I was tired of being stuck in the middle of nowhere and wanted to see adventure before committing to the cause.”</p><p>       “Add to it that who your father is and pretty much,” Rebecca agreed with him. “Which I don’t blame you, by the way, for wanting to run away. You were pretty much a prisoner.”  </p><p>       Desmond smiled at that. “And that leaves Mr. Hastings,” Desmond replied. Shaun was hard.</p><p>      They argued the most, always coming up with different insults to fling at each other. Any attempt at getting to know Shaun was met with a roadblock. In Shaun’s mind, Desmond was a jock who got all the girls, who threw away everything for nothing.  Shaun saw Desmond as some who did nothing while other's did the work for him.  He didn't seem to want to understand that what Desmond went through in the Animus was as if Desmond was actually doing it.</p><p>      “I ran away because it would be the childish thing I would do,” Desmond decided. "And I didn't want to put the work in anymore."</p><p>      “Actually, no,” Rebecca replied. She could see how Desmond would think that.</p><p>      “See now I’m curious,” Desmond admitted.</p><p>      Becca paused, taking a sip of the cheap bear, before answering. She felt awkward because in truth Desmond wasn’t supposed to know this. It had been fun and now here they were.</p><p>       “Despite how Shaun acts to you he does get that you were stuck there,” Rebecca informed him. “Clay’s death shook all of us, and his way of dealing is being an asshole to you.”</p><p>      “So, what’s his theory.”</p><p>       “Your dad learned something about you that would put his plans at risk,” Rebecca explained. “And not that you didn’t want to kill people for a living but that you didn’t like girls in that way or something like that. Crazy right.”</p><p>        Desmond froze with the bottle stopped just before his mouth. “What?”</p><p>       “I mean I know it’s a bit out there,” Rebecca went on. “Don’t let him know I told you, I think he was just joking.”</p><p>       “Shit.”</p><p>       “Shit?” Becca asked as she almost chocked on the beer she swallowed. There was a panic in Desmond’s eyes that made Rebecca’s stomach feel like lead as she looked at him. “Shit. No. He can’t be right.”</p><p>      “Who can’t be right?” Shaun asked as he joined them on the wall outside of the crumbling manor.</p><p>      “Machiavelli, he can’t always be right,” Desmond said with such ease that it could have been the truth. “And I want Ezio to call him out on it.”</p><p>       Shaun arched an eyebrow at the two of them. “You two are drinking beer and discussing history?”  </p><p>       “Well this is my ancestor’s place so why not?” Desmond asked. “Did you leave Lucy alone?”</p><p>      “She wanted to know where you two were,” Shaun replied still not sure if Desmond was telling the truth.</p><p>      It had once been easy to know when Desmond was telling a lie, but now it was getting harder. The escape from the warehouse had changed all of them but it changed Desmond the most. Or perhaps they were actually seeing the assassin he had been trained to be and was only now showing.</p><p>      “I’ll go,” Desmond replied. He handed his half-finished beer to Becca. “You can finish it.”</p><p>     Shaun watched him walk away. He waited until Desmond was out of ear shot. “What did I intrude?”</p><p>      Becca warred with what to tell Shaun. Desmond didn’t confide often to any of them, she didn’t blame him, not with what his life had been like since September and even before them. She didn’t want to betray that trust.</p><p>      “I told him about the bet,” she informed Shaun.</p><p>      “So, you weren’t talking history,” Shaun said smirking as he grabbed her beer from her hand. She protested. “You have Desmond’s!” Shaun reminded her. </p><p>        “Still, it’s the principal, Hastings,” she answered.</p><p>       “And what did he think of the bet?” Shaun asked ignoring her statement.</p><p>        “He wants part of the prize.”</p><p>        "I guess that is fair since we are betting on his reason for running away from a perfectly good sanctuary," Shaun sighed.</p><p>      "I thought so as well," Rebecca agreed.  </p><p>      "And you know which one us is right?" Shaun inquired.  Rebecca nodded.  He could see her squirming, they had been friends long before he joined the assassin's. “Lucy is wrong isn’t she,” Shaun said.</p><p>       He couldn’t help but gloat if Lucy was wrong, he also ignored the weird feeling he got about Desmond not suffering from a broken heart. That he wasn’t pining away after someone back on the Farm far away from them. Rebecca said nothing. She just waited for Shaun’s brain to catch up. It was a moment before she watched him freeze with the bottle almost to his lips.</p><p>      “He can’t be right,” Shaun repeated what he had heard Rebecca say as he had stepped out onto the roof. He looked at Becca with his face paler. “No. Shit. I didn’t want to be right.”</p><p>        Becca put a hand on his shoulder. “I don’t think you need to be jealous of Lucy,” she said gently.</p><p>       "This isn't funny, Rebecca," Shaun stated as he rested his hands on the edge of the balcony.  "Shit."   </p><p>         Desmond didn’t come out and say what the secret was but knowing that it had to be massive enough for him to leave the Farm pretty much solidified what it was. “Christ, bloody hell, Becca now I hate Bill even more if that’s the case,” Shaun sighed.</p><p>        “You should be gloating,” Becca reminded him.</p><p>        “No,” Shaun said as he stood up straight.</p><p>         He didn’t want to be right about it, he knew what it was like to be shunned by your parents because of something that wasn’t a choice. And bloody hell, William Miles wouldn’t handle anything that interfered with the legacy well.  Desmond would never look his way again, either.  Shaun had tried to ignore the glances when Desmond thought he wasn't looking.  Shaun also tried to ignore his own amount of glances that were directed at Desmond.  The hostility that had slowly begun to vanish would return if Shaun won. </p><p>          “You won. We’re telling Lucy that you won the bet,”  Shaun decided as he pushed off from the ledge.</p><p>        “But…”</p><p>       He drained the rest of the beer before hoping off the wall. He slid in through the hidden entrance with Becca right behind him, yelling his name. They headed down the toward the bunker. Desmond was looking at the map of history notes and facts they had found. While Lucy was at her terminal looking at emails and reports.</p><p>      “We have a winner to the bet,” Shaun announced.</p><p>       He saw Desmond tense for a second, it was so quick Lucy didn’t even notice. The only reason Shaun noticed was because of how much he watched the younger man when he was in the animus or even when he was out of the machine. It wasn’t something he liked to dwell on.</p><p>       “Shaun,” Rebecca replied. “Play fair.”</p><p>      "No, no, no, it’s alright Miss Cane,” Shaun said bowing to her. “I will accept defeat. You were right. Myself and Miss Stillman will simply suffer the early wake up and later shifts while you laze about in bed.”</p><p>       “One beer and he talks,” Lucy said with a smile from her desk.</p><p>        “A half a beer actually,” Becca corrected.</p><p>       “What can I say, I’m a lightweight,” Desmond replied looking at Shaun with a questioning look. This wasn’t the Shaun he had come to know, the Shaun he knew would not be saying someone else one the bet when he had won.</p><p>        “I also believe a deal was struck that Desmond should partake in the winnings,” Shaun added.</p><p>        “I guess it’s fair since it’s his past we were betting on,” Lucy agreed. “I’ll work it into the rotations.”</p><p>       “Lucy, don’t, it’s fine,” Desmond assured her.</p><p>        “No, she’s right,” Shaun said. “Of all of us, you could use the sleep. Being in the animus, it isn’t easy on you.” There was silence at his statement.</p><p>        “I’ll have a knew schedule up later tomorrow,” Lucy said to everyone to cover the silence that had grown. “And Desmond, I’m sorry we didn’t tell you about it sooner.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bleeding Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aftermath's from the bet.  Desmond dealing with a rough session in the Animus.  Shaun not being horrible.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      The minute Desmond had gotten out of the animus, he had bolted from the room not saying a word to anyone. No one blamed him, they had just watched a particular horrid memory of Ezio’s. There were moment’s when they each wanted to stop what Desmond was going through, to put an end to it all. But Desmond would tell them, the fate of the world depended on their success. So, they continued, knowing to give Desmond time to recover after a bad session. Shaun finished the entry he was working on before getting up.</p>
<p>      “I’ll go check on him,” Shaun said. Becca shot him a look like she had been for over the last week since he declared her the winner of the bet.</p>
<p>      “Bring a walkie just in case the bleeding effect takes a hold of him,” Lucy called after him.</p>
<p>       Shaun wanted to protest but instead took one of the radios. Lucy kept reminding him and Rebecca to be careful when alone with Desmond because with the bleeding effect he could become violent. They both understood her concern but isolating him wasn’t going to help. They all saw what happened to Clay. Shaun headed into the narrow passage and set the radio on one of the stairs. He headed up the hidden passage to what had once been Mario’s office. He had voted against coming here knowing how hard this would be on Desmond with living where Ezio had once. It would make it harder to separate reality from memories. But it was one of the few holdings they had that was completely off the grid and close to where they had been but far enough away that it wouldn’t be obvious.</p>
<p>      “Lucy sent you after me?” Desmond asked the moment that Shaun emerged from the passageway.</p>
<p>      Shaun spotted the young assassin staring out one of the boarded-up windows. There was a gap between the boards that let them view the outside without being seen.</p>
<p>       “I, uh, actually came on my own,” Shaun said nervously as he ran a hand through his hair. “But, yes, she is concerned about you.”</p>
<p>       “You feeling okay?” Desmond asked Shaun.</p>
<p>       “Yes, why?” Shaun was surprised by the question. If anything he should be asking Desmond that.</p>
<p>       Desmond turned and looked at him. “You know, you haven’t been as snarky with me lately. You informed Lucy that it was Becca that won the bet.”</p>
<p>        “You know what snarky means? I’m impressed.” Desmond chuckled as the Brit came over to stand next to him.</p>
<p>         “I don’t think Becca would tell you, so I’m going with you figured out that you were right.”</p>
<p>         “I never wanted to be right,” Shaun informed him. He needed Desmond to understand that, that the moment he had said his theory he wished he hadn’t. “Which I know coming from me sounds odd.”</p>
<p>         “Just a bit,” Desmond agreed, with a slight chuckle.</p>
<p>         “But yes, I figured it out,” Shaun confirmed. “She didn’t tell me anything just so you know.”</p>
<p>        “I know,” Desmond said. “She wouldn’t be able to look me in the eye if she had told you.”</p>
<p>        Shaun raised an eyebrow at that. He was impressed with how in such a short amount of time Desmond had picked up on Rebecca’s tell.  Rebecca was exceptionally good at making it look like she was looking a person in the eye even if she wasn't.  </p>
<p>        “I was a bar tender, and before that I was raised in the middle of no where to be the greatest Assassin since Altair and Ezio,” Desmond reminded him. “I can read people, Shaun, even without the eagle vision.”</p>
<p>        “You, um, don’t talk about life before NYC,” Shaun stated. “Or in NYC that much.”</p>
<p>        “Do any of us talk about our lives before this,” Desmond inquired.</p>
<p>        Desmond moved to lean against the antique desk that had once belonged to Claudia. Shaun realized that Desmond was right. Lucy, Shaun, and Rebecca had all worked together for ages before Desmond. They knew their back stories, Rebecca was part of his past, but Desmond was a file. A number.</p>
<p>       “We…made this stupid vow that after Clay, or subject 16, we wouldn’t get close to the next one,” Shaun began. He wanted Desmond to understand that his behavior in particular was not all Desmond’s fault. “Clay he, bloody hell, it still is hard. And I'm not good with emotion. Hearing him in your recordings when you’re in the Animus, it's hard. To hear how broken he became, that we couldn’t help him. We knew him before and to see how he ended, it still hurts. We were helpless, we couldn’t do anything.”</p>
<p>        Desmond looked at Shaun in surprise. “I can understand that,” Desmond realized. “Just like I didn’t know if you guys were any worst than Vidic. Lucy came and freed me but then brought me to a warehouse where I was being plugged in again. I didn’t know what was better.”</p>
<p>       “The food at Abstergo was probably better,” Shaun pointed out. Desmond laughed at that. It felt good to laugh at something.</p>
<p>        “Yea, but there wasn’t blood in my room at the warehouse,” Desmond pointed out.</p>
<p>        “I can’t even imagine what that was like,” Shaun admitted. They had seen the footage, Rebecca had fled from the room when they saw Clay’s blood had still been on the walls when Desmond had been brought to Abstergo. Desmond was silent for a moment.</p>
<p>       “What did you do before all this?”</p>
<p>       “I was a college professor, adjunct,” Shaun informed him. “You’ll be surprised to know I taught History.”</p>
<p>      “Shocked,” Desmond faked shock.</p>
<p>       “I also liked delving into conspiracies,” Shaun added which got another fake gasp. “I had a website for it, where I would dissect what was going on. I am also quite a gifted hacker.”</p>
<p>       “Again shocked,” Desmond said with a smirk.</p>
<p>       “Yes well, I stumbled across Abstergo’s secret files,” Shaun continued. “I knew Rebecca already, long complicated story there. She warned me, she was already an Assassin, told me to back off, erase everything. Go on vacation. Usually she went along with my theories while rolling her eyes.”</p>
<p>        “Which means her warning you off made you dig deeper,” Desmond guessed.</p>
<p>       “Then minutes before she came with a van to rescue me, they arrived with guns and did you know bullets hurt,” Shaun said.</p>
<p>       “I … yes I know,” Desmond answered not wanting to care that Shaun had been shot or where he had been shot. And being alarmed at how much he wanted to hurt whoever had shot Shaun.</p>
<p>     “I knew to much, to be let free would paint a larger target on my back. Becca, her team, they rescued me,” Shaun explained. “There wasn’t a choice for me either, it was join or be killed by Abstergo. So, I became a researcher for the Assassin’s and quickly rose in the ranks because I am quite smart.”</p>
<p>        “I hadn’t noticed,” Desmond said dryly.</p>
<p>        “When Lucy volunteered to go undercover, Becca and I volunteered to be her eyes and ears. I researched what was learned while Becca worked on her own Animus.” Shaun paused and looked at Desmond. “I do actually get the whole being forced into a war you didn’t have a choice in.”</p>
<p>        Desmond was silent for a few minutes. “Since you actual won the bet it seems only fair you know the truth,” Desmond replied.</p>
<p>        “Des, you don’t have too,” Shaun told him.</p>
<p>       “I’m tired of hiding, Shaun,” Desmond admitted. “I was sixteen, discovered I liked guys more then girls. There was a guy, two years older than me, he was hot. We made out a few times when no one was looking. And then the one time it was about to be more we were caught by an adult. That adult went and told my dad.”</p>
<p>       “Homophobic?”</p>
<p>        “More like he didn’t care as long as I got married and produced a kid to continue the blood line.”</p>
<p>        “No offense, but I have never liked your dad,” Shaun stated.</p>
<p>        “Yea well neither do I,” Desmond answered. “I bet he left that out of the file on me.”</p>
<p>        “I must admit, I didn’t not study your file as well as I should have,” Shaun admitted. Desmond actually looked surprised. “It was my way of dealing with Clay. If you were a number, if I didn’t know anything about you I would be fine.”</p>
<p>      “You guys were close?”</p>
<p>      Shaun nodded. “He was on Becca’s team,” Shaun explained. “So, when I got dragged into the brotherhood, they put me on Becca’s. He also had some important ancestor’s; he was helping Becca with the building of her animus. He got my dry sense of humor and we weren’t best buddies or anything, but we got along.” </p>
<p>     "I understood your reluctance toward me,” Desmond informed him. “He was Subject 16 and then I replaced him. It weirded me out back at Abstergo. Always wondering what happened to the 15 that came before us. That if I failed, they would move on to the next candidate.”</p>
<p>     “Des,” Shaun began. “He thought going to Abstergo would help us. We were having issues syncing him up with our system. Becca feared it was because he was already a bit unstable. But we couldn’t talk him out of it.”</p>
<p>        “I don’t know what’s in the file you have but I know what probably isn’t in it.”</p>
<p>       “What do you mean?” Shaun asked. Now he was curious what the great mentor would leave out of his own son’s file. “Like I said, I didn’t read your whole file. I didn’t want to …”</p>
<p>      “Get close,” Desmond finished. He was understanding more and more of why Shaun was such an asshole when Desmond arrived at the warehouse. “I am sure you wouldn’t read that his son preferred males, I’m also sure he left out just why I am so unique.”</p>
<p>       “How unique?” The term Chosen One had been passed around in reference to Desmond, to Bill's attempt to keep him secreted away on the farm.  </p>
<p>      “When I was thirteen, I started seeing the whole Eagle Vision, it wasn’t controlled, and totally random. It would be followed by intense migraines most likely because my brain just got overloaded with information it wasn’t used too. Dad got excited thinking I really was the chosen one. I had tried to hide them from him until I spotted a Templar in a picture and pointed him out. He asked how I knew I didn’t even think when I said he was glowing red.”</p>
<p>       “And he didn’t declare it from the rooftops?” Shaun asked as he tried to process the information that Desmond at Thirteen was able to detect Templars through photo’s. “</p>
<p>       There was a chance he could be wrong,” Desmond reminded Shaun. “And he couldn’t have that.”</p>
<p>       “So, what made him realize?”</p>
<p>      “The dreams,” Desmond said folding his arms across his chest. He never told anyone but his parents about any of this. “I would wake up screaming in Arabic, disoriented, convinced I had just killed someone. I would stare at my hands asking my mom why I didn’t have blood on my hands. I couldn’t remember much, just images that made no sense.”</p>
<p>      “You saw your ancestor’s memories without the animus?” Shaun asked in shock. If that was known, every team that was assigned to Desmond would have known that fact.</p>
<p>      “Not that clear, not in order, and I didn’t gain their skills,” Desmond told him. “But yea that is what had Dad excited. I stopped being his son then, training increased, and time off of the farm was decreased. Then I kissed a guy and shit hit the fan, so I ran away. I just… I wanted freedom. To make my own choices, figure out who I am before I joined the fight.”</p>
<p>       “Did you find it?”</p>
<p>      “In New York I was just another person trying to find their place, their purpose, I blended in, told stories of South Dakota to the regulators,” Desmond recalled. “Went out with men and women. Liked both, though still prefer guys. You know what the funny thing is?”</p>
<p>       “What?”</p>
<p>       “I was thinking about heading back to the Farm,” Desmond replied. “I was ready. And then Vidic got to me and I was so pissed.”</p>
<p>       “Because the choice was taken from you again,” Shaun realized.</p>
<p>       “Yep.”</p>
<p>      They were silent for a few moments. “You know I believe this is the longest we’ve gone without insulting each other,” Shaun replied.</p>
<p>       “You think the girls are worried we killed each other?” Desmond asked. “Or knocked each other unconscious.”</p>
<p>        Shaun turned and looked at Desmond. “Lucy is worried the Bleeding Effect could make you violent, that you’ll see one of us as an enemy and attack.”</p>
<p>       “Being here, it makes it hard,” Desmond admitted. “I see them sometimes, brief shadows just out of sight. It’s hard to tune them out because their connected to me. It’s why I like going to the roof, seeing the town helps remind me that I’m in the present and not the pass. At the same time you and Becca glow blue so I know you guys aren’t enemies.”</p>
<p>       “And Lucy?” Shaun asked confused that she wouldn’t be blue.</p>
<p>       “She’s like this weird yellow color, which means she feels guilty, and carries it with her.”</p>
<p>       “That makes sense,” Shaun replied. “Whenever we hear another one has died, she takes it hard. She still feels guilty about 16, that she could have done something to keep Vidic from pushing him so hard.”</p>
<p>        “All she would have done is tipped him off sooner,” Desmond pointed out.</p>
<p>       “That is what we all tell her,” Shaun agreed. “So, then you check…”</p>
<p>       “Not because I don’t trust the three of you, but so that if the Bleeding Effect takes hold, I can tell you aren’t enemies. I’ll tell Lucy, it might ease up her guilt.”</p>
<p>       “I should probably head back before one of them comes looking,” Shaun realized. Desmond nodded. Shaun went to move but Desmond grabbed his wrist real quick.</p>
<p>      “Hey, you said that you didn’t want to be right, why?” Shaun looked at the hand that was holding his wrist.</p>
<p>     “My parents were less accepting of me then Bill was when they learned that I only prefer men.”</p>
<p>      “Shit, Shaun,” Desmond said not letting go of the other man’s wrist.</p>
<p>      “To them, I’m dead, which is freeing in a way,” Shaun admitted sadly. “I didn’t have to worry that Abstergo would go after them. Or lying to them about what I do now.”</p>
<p>     “But they’re still your parents and they should love you for who you are not what they want you to be,” Desmond said understanding.</p>
<p>      Shaun nodded. They both heard the footsteps coming up the stairs and Desmond quickly let go of Shaun’s wrist.</p>
<p>      “Everything okay up here?” Becca asked looking at the two men suspiciously. </p>
<p>      "Yea, Shaun was just trying to teach me how to read,” Desmond told Rebecca.</p>
<p>      “It’s useless,” Shaun sighed. “He really has nothing between the ears.” Desmond rolled his eyes at Shaun.</p>
<p>      Rebecca just watched them before shaking her head. “Dinner is almost ready,” Rebecca told them. “So, come down before Lucy and I eat it all.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ok.  So one of the things that bothered my about when they moved to the villa, was like how did they go to the bathroom, shower?  Why couldn't they spread out more from the bunker?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Desmond explored. It’s how he handled everything he was going through, the things he saw that belonged to an ancestor, separating his own memories from the ones that weren’t his. They had been at the villa for two weeks with everything piled in the hidden Assassin vault that had once been a meeting spot for the Italian Assassin’s. There was no privacy, no separation from what they were doing and an attempt to function normally. They ate, slept, worked in the same spot, relying on the sleeping bags and emergency supplies that had been stowed in the van in case of a fast get away. They bathed in the underground stream that ran under the villa.</p>
<p>      At least back at the warehouse they had their own spaces and could get away from the work. Desmond had needed to get out of the bunker but it was still day outside so he couldn’t leave the villa. Leaving Shaun and Lucy to argue over information, Desmond grabbed a walkie-talkie and headed up to the main floor. The stairs led into Mario’s study, he ran a hand over the desk that Claudia would sit at keeping the accounts for the villa and town. The place had been sealed up decades ago. Support beams had been added to keep parts from collapsing but it was a shame that no one, not even the order had spent time to fix the place up.     </p>
<p>      There had been an attack here, there were scorch marks, and evidence of fire in areas. But other areas looked as if time had just stayed still. He had discovered the other night that the winter kitchen was still in tack, with an indoor water pump that went into a large farm sink on his last wandering. Rebecca was going to check it out to see if the pump still worked and if they could maybe use the kitchen. Lucy was not sure if it was a good idea to move above the bunker because of the scans that Abtergo used to locate them. Rebecca was going to see how Abstergo’s scans handled a few hundred-year-old buildings.</p>
<p>     Desmond looked at the central staircases that brought you up to the second floor. A chunk of the stair was missing. There was a servant’s staircase, near the back of the house, away from windows. Wanting to try out some of the skills that he had seen Ezio do, he tackled the falling apart staircase. Monkeying his way through the twisted and charred wood, Desmond moved silently up the remains. He leaped from the last step and grabbed onto the beam of wood sticking out from the second floor. He swung up and landed on the ledge to the second floor. He stayed still for a moment to see if it was safe to proceed. He walked toward where the family bedrooms were. A couple of shoves on the heavy wooden door, and he stumbled into Claudia’s bedroom. It smelled of dust and decay, the fabric badly eaten by moths over the centuries.</p>
<p>       The windows were still there, not only were boards over them, but the storm shutters were also closed letting no light into the room. Desmond turned on his flashlight and looked around, he was careful where he stepped just in-case he found a rotted board. The room could be cleaned up and the girls could use it if it was safe enough. He slipped out of the room, the next door was Maria’s room, but he couldn’t bring himself to go into that one.</p>
<p>     Mario’s room was destroyed by the attack, the walls had been repaired to keep further destruction from happening. Windows were boarded as most of the glass was missing.<br/>Stepping out he went to one of the other bedroom’s and found that like Claudia’s it was still intact. He heard his name being called. Stepping out of the room he headed toward the main stairs and looked down. Lucy was standing there with hands on her hips as she tried to locate where Desmond had gone.</p>
<p>      “I’m up here,” Desmond informed her.      </p>
<p>       Lucy looked up, startled at where Desmond was. “How did you get up there?"</p>
<p>      “I took the stairs,” Desmond said motioning to the stairwell that was a mangle of debris.     </p>
<p>      “Anything interesting up there?” Lucy asked after she rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>      “I found two bedrooms that are intact, sealed up like a tomb, and would make for sleeping areas for us,” Desmond informed her.</p>
<p>       “I don’t know,” Lucy sighed. “We’re safe in the bunkers.”</p>
<p>      “At least let Rebecca take a look at if the scans will penetrate the walls,” Desmond asked.     </p>
<p>      “Alright,” Lucy said. “Anyway, we have dinner ready if you want some.”</p>
<p>      He nodded and hopped over the railing, landing just in front of Lucy. They headed back down to the bunker where he told Rebecca and Shaun what he found.     </p>
<p>      That night during his watch, Rebecca joined him with a device that replicated that scans that Abstergo used from their satellites. “I need to do this during the day as well,” Rebecca explained. “But for now, I can get readings to see if it’s worth doing this during the day.”    </p>
<p>    “What are you looking for?” Desmond asked as he leaned against a chimney. They were on a building across from the Villa.</p>
<p>     “The scan’s that the satellite’s use pick-up on heat signatures, technology usage, it pings cell phones to gain location information,” Rebecca explained. “During the day is when they are at their strongest which is why it’s dangerous for you to be out and about during the day. They’ll have facial recognition software on you so the satellite could pick you up in seconds.”    </p>
<p>      “Fun,” Desmond said. “Why am I allowed to run around at night?”</p>
<p>     “There is a lot more interference at night then the day, so it takes longer for the information to get relayed back,” Rebecca answered.<br/>She ran her handheld scanner over the area of the rooms that Desmond had found. “Shaun, you are positive you are standing in Claudia’s room?” Rebecca asked over their headset.</p>
<p>      “Yes,” Shaun stated.</p>
<p>      “Can you wave?” Rebecca asked.</p>
<p>      Desmond looked over her shoulder and saw nothing on the screen, she held a finger to her mouth. "Can you raise your hand?" She asked Shaun. "Can you hop on one leg?"</p>
<p>       Desmond had to move away so that Shaun couldn't pick up on him laughing as Shaun cursed at Rebecca. She had Shaun do various things, he complained the entire time.</p>
<p>      “No more,” Shaun finally said. “I hope you enjoyed your show.</p>
<p>      “Too bad the reception was awful,” Rebecca answered.</p>
<p>      “What do you mean?” Lucy asked over the link.  </p>
<p>      “I mean I pick up nothing,” Rebecca replied. “We’re going to head over to the next building, so we get a better angle on the other room.</p>
<p>    “I am not here for entertainment,” Shaun stated.</p>
<p>    “Well it’s certainly not for your charm,” Rebecca answered.</p>
<p>     Rebecca followed Desmond over the rooftop. It wasn’t often she got to actually be out with Desmond so watching him in action was amazing. It was all effortless the way he moved.  What he picked up from the Animus and what he abilities he already had were insane.</p>
<p>     “You and Shaun seem to be getting along,” Rebecca stated as he just landed on the next roof. She had turned her earpiece off before they left the other roof.</p>
<p>     “Were you not there where he asked if my ass could be any flatter from sitting around all day doing nothing?” Desmond inquired. He did not add that the menace had vanished from their bickering and now it was more a way to ease the tension than anything else.</p>
<p>     “Yea but the venom is gone from it,” Rebecca informed him as she turned on the device again.  "So what's going on? </p>
<p>     “Not sure what you mean? You could ask him,” Desmond suggested.</p>
<p>     “I will,” Rebecca promised as she put her earpiece back on. “Shaun you in place?”   </p>
<p>     “Yes,” the Brit grumbled. “Why am I doing this and not Lucy?"     </p>
<p>     “Because Lucy is working out schedule rotations,” Lucy commented through the earpiece.</p>
<p>      “Never mind,” Shaun replied. “What do you want me to do now, Miss Crane? Stand on my head and juggle at the same time?”   </p>
<p>     “Nope, just walk around the room,” Rebecca instructed.</p>
<p>      For the next twenty minutes, Rebecca and Desmond headed to various parts of the town to see if they could pick anything up. “I’m not even picking up on the com-links,” Rebecca noted as the two headed back to the Villa.   </p>
<p>     “That’s good, right?” Desmond asked.<br/>     </p>
<p>     “If this is how the scans look tomorrow, we could be moving out of the basement,” Rebecca replied.</p>
<p><br/>****</p>
<p><br/>      Rebecca had an update on Baby downloading which allowed her to stroll through the town in a disguise to take scans of the villa. Desmond was training with Shaun in the underground part of the villa. They were seeing if Desmond could beat Shaun’s free running time. Lucy was going over her various teams, checking in with them, while compressing the data they had to send to Bill.</p>
<p>     Rebecca strolled, drinking her coffee from one of the cafes in the town. She had her actual camera out and was taking pictures. Every now and then she would use the scanner which looked like a cell phone. They hadn’t left the bunker much during the day since they arrived. But as Rebecca wandered the narrow streets, she listened to the conversations around them.</p>
<p>     The name Auditore came up a bunch, which was not surprising, but what was surprising was after all these generations it was still a respected name. The town seemed protective of the family, there had been offers from companies to buy the Villa from the town, but the town would not sell unless a descendent was the one to purchase it.</p>
<p>     She felt her actual phone vibrate letting her know that time was up. She finished her coffee as she headed back toward the villa still taking pictures of it as she wandered the overgrown grounds. Desmond was right, it was a shame to let this place just sit there. Making sure that no one followed her she slipped toward the old well, the rope was still there. Sliding down it she landed with a soft thud.</p>
<p>      “You don’t have to gloat,” Shaun’s voice said from nearby.</p>
<p>      “I’m not,” Desmond’s joined his.</p>
<p>      When they came into view, Rebecca noted that Shaun looked pissed. “What happened?” she asked.  Shaun and Desmond had been working on Desmond's free-running skills.</p>
<p>        Shaun grumbled something before heading up toward the bunker. “I not just beat his time, but I also beat him,” Desmond said.</p>
<p>     Rebecca handed him the rest of her coffee that she had poured into a thermos before she descended. Desmond groaned as he tasted the fresh coffee.</p>
<p>     “You’re not going to get in his pants that way,” Rebecca said. She laughed when Desmond choked on his next sip.</p>
<p>      “I… who said…wait what?” Desmond asked as he tried to figure out how to deny anything.</p>
<p>      “No one else has noticed,” Rebecca assured him as they headed to the stairs that led up to the bunker.</p>
<p>      Rebecca tossed the scanner for Shaun so he could compile the date for her while she checked on how the update for Baby was going.</p>
<p>       “How’d it go?” Lucy asked Rebecca.</p>
<p>      “Do you know there have been offers on the Villa?” Rebecca stated.</p>
<p>      “No,” Lucy replied as she stopped typing her computer.  "Do we need to worry?"</p>
<p>      “The town won’t sell it to large companies,” Rebecca answered.</p>
<p>      “I think Lucy was referring to the scans,” Shaun stated as he began to upload what she found.</p>
<p>      “Oh, well than nothing,” Rebecca said. “You can’t pick anything up. The thick stone walls, the masonry, most of the rooms can’t be penetrated by their scans. The rooms that were part of the attack, those have weak spots, but we know that. Everything else, you can’t detect anything.”</p>
<p>     “So, the concern of them picking up on us inside the villa is gone,” Desmond said.</p>
<p>     “I still don’t know,” Lucy replied.</p>
<p>      “Rebecca is correct,” Shaun said as he was comparing everything they had. “The villa and most of the buildings in the town that were built a few centuries ago, are blocked from the scans.”</p>
<p>      “It’s still dangerous,” Lucy pointed out.</p>
<p>      “So, is staying in the bunker where our escape routes aren’t great,” Rebecca noted. “I’m not saying we take the equipment and spread it throughout the villa. But I think Desmond is right, I think we could at least sleep in rooms that we don’t work in. The pump to the kitchen works, it brings water up from the spring.”</p>
<p>     “We also have more escape options,” Desmond reminded Lucy. “Instead of the two routes we have now.”</p>
<p>     “We’ll need supplies,” Lucy said with a long sigh.</p>
<p>     “We can get water filtration devices for the pump to filter out the stream water,” Shaun replied. “If we go to an outdoors store it would look like we are planning for a camping trip.”</p>
<p>      “And we could stock up on food,” Rebecca added. “We’re getting low on our rations.”</p>
<p>      “I want a detail plan,” Lucy told them. “In the meantime, I guess we could move our personal effects up to the rooms.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Faceless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Is Lucy keeping secrets from her and Desmond's time at Abstergo? Does Shaun and Desmond have a moment? Things getting a little intense here.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Another person close to Borgia had been assassinated, another codex page had been found.Another memory that had been lived that wasn’t his.Another moment that Desmond had to remind himself didn’t belong to him but to an ancestor that had been dead for centuries.It was hard to decipher at times what was his memory and what belonged to Ezio, especially living in the villa that Ezio once called home.</p><p>     He had told Lucy already not to worry about him, that he used the Eagle Vision to make sure he knew they were allies.He thought it would give her relief, but it seemed to add to her worry that he was taking that precaution.Rebecca was even being more cautious with him when he was going under the animus. Shaun was the only one treating him like normal, but now Desmond knew the animosity was no longer there.Things had shifted for them since their conversation about why Desmond had left the Farm.</p><p>     “Shaun, do you need Desmond to go back in again?” Lucy asked as Desmond sat on the edge of Rebecca’s ‘Baby’.</p><p>     There was silence as the question hung in the air.It wasn’t often that he was forced back in the animus after just coming out of it. Rebecca had already handed Desmond his water bottle so that he could rehydrate his body.Desmond paused with the bottle to his lips, he hated going back in after a major assassination.It made the synchronization harder.</p><p>      “Honestly, I have a lot of things to decipher that he found,” Shaun said leaning back in his chair.“It will be a miracle if I’m done by 3 in the morning.”</p><p>      “Just doing my job,” Desmond answered, wincing as he rolled his right shoulder.</p><p>      “Yes, laying around while the rest of us work,” Shaun replied with his usual smirk but none of the bite that had once been in that statement. </p><p>     “Shaun,” Lucy warned from behind her monitor.</p><p>      Desmond went to stand up but felt the room spin around him.He went to grab onto the animus, but Rebecca caught him as his knees buckled under him. It wasn’t unusual for Desmond to be dizzy after a long stint in the animus.It’s why she tried to make sure she was next to him when he stood up.But this time, this time was different.His hoodie was wet where her hand had rested.</p><p>      “Whoa,” Rebecca said as she steadied him.When she pulled her hand away, she saw blood on it.“What the fuck…”</p><p>      Shaun’s finger froze over his keyboard when he heard Rebecca.“Becca…” he started as he turned in his chair.</p><p>      “Shit, Shaun I need my kit,” Rebecca answered as she stared at the blood on her hand and at Desmond.“Desmond, you need to lay down on your left side.”</p><p>     “I feel weird,” Desmond admitted.Rebecca helped him sit back down on the Animus.</p><p>     “Rebecca?” Lucy asked as she moved from her own desk.</p><p>     “One of the wounds that Ezio received, it transferred to Desmond,” Rebecca answered as she helped Desmond take off his hoodie and pull up his shirt. He hissed in pain as they removed the shirt.</p><p>     “I got it,” Shaun said as he emerged with the medical kit.He paused when he saw the blood covered torso of Desmond. </p><p>     “That was fast,” Lucy commented, she hadn’t seen Shaun move that fast in a while.</p><p>      Shaun ignored her as he opened the large kit up for Rebecca grabbing gloves for both of them.</p><p>     “Desmond, I need you to stay focused,” Rebecca warned him as her EMT training came into play.</p><p>     “Yea sure, I’ll just lay here doing nothing,” Desmond said.His whole body shook when Rebecca probed the gash along his right ribs.</p><p>       Rebecca looked at him.“Do you think it was poison?”</p><p>       “Nah, it was a regular guard, the Templar don’t waste the good stuff on regular people,” Desmond answered trying to ignore the pain.</p><p>      “That’s re-assuring,” Shaun replied as he waited for Rebecca to tell him what to do.  His emotions all over the place.</p><p>     “How is this even possible,” Lucy asked out loud as she paced.</p><p>      "Right now, is not the time to be figuring that out,” Shaun told her.“Where do you need me?”</p><p>     “Des, I’m going to have Shaun hold you down,” Rebecca instructed.“I don’t have any good numbing agents, so this is going to fucking hurt.”</p><p>     Desmond nodded.A week ago, he would be arguing this but now, now it was different.He felt Shaun move behind him onto the animus before he felt Shaun actually place his hands on him.Shaun stared into Desmond’s eyes.</p><p>      “You stay focus on me,” Shaun said in a quiet voice.“Don’t close your eyes. You close your eyes, I’ll hit you.”</p><p>      Desmond would have responded back with a sarcastic comment, but he felt Rebecca pierce him with the suture needle.His eyes went wide with pain and sweat broke out all over him.All the color faded from his face.</p><p>      “Desmond,” Shaun said sharply as he gripped Desmond’s good side.“How good of a kisser is Leonardo?”</p><p>     Desmond sucked in a breath as the question broke through his pain filled mind.“Wait, what?”</p><p>     “Well I mean the tension between the two,” Shaun said.“I wondered if maybe you’ve been through something we haven’t seen.”</p><p>     “Fuck…you…Hastings,” Desmond said through gritted teeth. </p><p>     “Later,” Shaun said in a whisper, so quiet only Desmond heard it.Desmond’s eyes immediately focused on him at the comment. Wondering if Rebecca had heard it.</p><p>     “Shaun, I don’t think right now is the time to torment Desmond,” Lucy said as she paced the room.“Rebecca, maybe Shaun and I should switch places.”</p><p>     “He’ll go into shock,” Rebecca answered as she worked.“No offense, Luce, but I need Shaun’s weight to keep Desmond still while I stitch.So, unless you weigh close to Shaun then no.”</p><p>     Lucy let out a huff as she paced in front of the Animus.This was going to set them back, they couldn’t place Desmond in the Animus when he was injured.How was she going to explain that to her boss? He wouldn’t care if Desmond was injured, he wanted results and he wanted them yesterday.</p><p>     “Lucretia is a good kisser in a psychotic way,” Desmond admitted between gasps of pain.“If you don’t mind her trying to bite your tongue off while you kiss.”</p><p>     “We must have missed that memory,” Shaun said trying not to feel jealous of a historical person that had kissed Desmond’s ancestor.</p><p>     “Ezio wasn’t a fan of that one,” Desmond replied.The world spun and wanted to close his eyes so bad.To just fade away.If he slept it would all be fine. </p><p>     “My eyes!” Shaun yelled at Desmond, getting the assassin to refocus on Shaun, as he increased his pressure on Desmond’s shoulders. “Focus on my eyes!”</p><p>      “Almost done, Des,” Rebecca promised.“What about Caterina?”</p><p>      “She knew what she was doing,” Desmond said grimacing at a new wave of pain.“She…knew Ezio liked her.She used that to her advantage.”</p><p>      “Liked as in one-night stand?” Rebecca asked.She never knew where she stood with Caterina Sforza, whether she liked her, felt sorry for her, or despised her.</p><p>      “Liked as in she reminded him of Christina,” Desmond answered.“That he could see more then a few nights of fun.She knew that.Used that to ensure that she would be safe.”</p><p>     “Oh,” Rebecca said softly.</p><p>     She tied off the string then cut it.“Shaun can you sit him up so I can wrap him up now?”</p><p>     Shaun nodded.Desmond helped with giving him his left arm.Together they moved slowly until Desmond was half sitting and half standing.Rebecca took out a roll of bandages and began to wrap him in it. </p><p>     “Lucy, we need the antibiotics from our stash,” Rebecca replied.“I don’t want to risk infection.”</p><p>     “We have limited stock,” Lucy reminded her.</p><p>      “And Desmond was just stabbed by a Renaissance blade, I think we can risk it,” Shaun snapped.</p><p>      Rebecca and Lucy both looked at him in shock.Desmond chuckled.“Didn’t know you cared,” Desmond said sarcastically.</p><p>     “I care because if you get an infection we fall behind farther,” Shaun pointed out covering up his outburst. “And someone would have to inform Bill.”</p><p>     “I’ll get the antibiotics,” Lucy said as she headed toward one of the metal cases they had.</p><p>     “Shaun, stand him up,” Rebecca replied before she finished.</p><p>     Carefully, Shaun helped Desmond stand on his feet.Rebecca didn’t comment on how careful Shaun was being, or how tight that Shaun was holding onto Desmond.She could tease him later, now was not that moment.Once Rebecca was good with how the bandages were, she then taped it. </p><p>      “It might spot bleed for a bit,” Rebecca warned Desmond and Shaun.“If he breaks out in a fever get me.I’m hoping the anti-biotic will prevent that.I’ll give you a pain pill now.Once you take it, Shaun can help you to your bed.I’ll bring up food for you to take the rest of the pills with. “</p><p>     “I can help,” Lucy said returning with the medicine.“Shaun doesn’t need to do it.”</p><p>      Rebecca turned to look at Lucy.“Can you manage to get him up two flights of stairs, and if he falls, carrying him the rest of the way? I know you can take out templars and throw them over your shoulder like they are nothing.But carrying Desmond, who is solid muscles right now, up a flight of stairs is a different story.”</p><p>     Knowing an argument was about to happen, Shaun looked at Desmond who nodded in agreement that it was time for them to get moving.Neither wanted to be there when Rebecca and Lucy didn’t agree on something.It didn’t happen often, but when the two females fought no one wanted to be near.It was slow, by the time they made it to Mario’s office they could hear the faint raised voices of the two women.Shaun stopped so Desmond could rest a moment. </p><p>       By the time they made it to the back stairs, Desmond was pale and shaking.Being careful of his right side, Shaun slowly picked him up.Desmond didn’t protest as the Brit carried him up the stairs as if he weighed nothing.Instead, he focused on trying to make the world stop spinning. Shaun used his foot to kick open the door to their room.Once inside he carefully set Desmond back down on his feet.</p><p>     “Shaun….”</p><p>      He didn’t get to finish because lips were on his.Shaun had a hand on Desmond’s back that was supporting him while his other hand was cupping Desmond’s head.For a moment Desmond froze, then he kissed Shaun back with the same intensity.His good arm wrapping around Shaun. </p><p>      They parted when Desmond hissed in pain.Shaun helped him to his his sleeping bag.While Desmond sat down on it, Shaun went and grabbed another shirt for Desmond to wear.He helped Desmond take off his bloody one and put the new one on.</p><p>      Shaun went to leave but Desmond grabbed his hand pulling Shaun back toward the sleeping bag.It caused Shaun to abruptly sit next to Desmond. </p><p>    “Tell me that wasn’t one time only,” Desmond said.His voice was husky.“That I didn’t just hallucinate that again.”</p><p>     “That wasn’t one time only,” Shaun confirmed as he kissed Desmond again.“And you hallucinated about us kissing?”</p><p>      “You could kiss me again to make sure I wasn’t hallucinating right now,” Desmond pointed out not answering Shauns question.</p><p>“You are injured and what the bloody hell, since when does the Animus injure you?”</p><p>      “It hasn’t happened since Abstergo, but never like this,” Desmond admitted.He went to lay down but hissed. </p><p>      Shaun guided him gown gently onto the bag.This had not been in any of Lucy’s reports that she had sent back to them.“What happened at Abstergo?”</p><p>      “Sometimes I would have bruises or a scratch where Altiar had been injured, I sprained an ankle when he took a fall wrong,” Desmond recalled.He wasn’t sure if Shaun was playing dumb or if he didn’t really know.“But not like this.I can’t tell you how many times I’ve been stabbed in there and never once did it come through to present day.”</p><p>      “Yes, well Rebecca is going to forbid you from going back in until she figures out the why,” Shaun informed him.And he was going to have a word with Lucy about why they weren’t told about the injuries that had bled through.</p><p>      “Lucy isn’t going to like that.”</p><p>      “Yes, well Miss Stillman can just be disappointed,” Shaun told him.Desmond went to argue.“You have given us so much information that a few days out of the animus will give me and Rebecca time to actually go through it all with more attention.”</p><p>      “I can help,” Desmond offered.</p><p>      “And what ruin your reputation for doing nothing all day?” Shaun inquired.</p><p>      Desmond smiled as he began to yawn.The pain pill was beginning to work.“I’ll wake you when Rebecca arrives with your food and medicine,” Shaun promised.“Go to sleep.”</p><p>      “Don’t move,” Desmond asked as his voice faded into sleep.</p><p>     “Never,” Shaun whispered as he watched Desmond fall into a deep sleep.Already cursing himself for finally showing his feelings.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Supply Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucy caves, and let's them move up into some of the rooms of the villa.  Which means a supply run for Shaun and Becca, in which Becca starts asking questions about what's going on with Shaun and Desmond.  Just a fun chapter of banter.  </p>
<p>**** My family and I are heading away for a few days.  While everything has been written for this story arc, figure about two more parts, I am probably going to be away from here.  I live in NJ so we have been pretty much only in our house or seeing my parent's in their backyard.  A few days away is much needed for us, especially my 10 year old.  So if I don't respond or post, it's because I'm on vacation.  Love you all.<br/>(Also any errors I apologize for, I'm a horrible editor, and no one reads my fan fiction stuff before I post it.  I already ask enough of my friends to beta read my own fiction novels.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>      Rebecca and Shaun both agreed to do the supply run.When they had fled from the Warehouse, they left with what ever they could grab.Upon arrival at the estate in Italy they weren’t sure how long they were staying.For the last two weeks they had begun to spread out from the bunker.They still kept all their Tech and “Baby” in the bunker because it was deep enough that radar scans couldn’t find it.But in Desmond’s late night wandering he found that some of the rooms were actually in decent condition.And with how thick the walls were the scans from Abstergo wouldn’t penetrate. So now they were upgrading from sleeping bags to getting camping beds. </p>
<p>     It also meant Privacy.An escape.Actually, getting away from work.</p>
<p>     Lucy went over the final list with Rebecca while Shaun grabbed the money that had been dropped off at a location near the village that Desmond had retrieved it the night before.He saw Desmond was stretching near where the sleeping bags were now piled.While he went on the supply run with Rebecca, Desmond would be doing training with Lucy. His wound was closed, and Rebecca admitted he would need to stretch the scar tissue that was forming.</p>
<p>Shaun headed over to where Desmond stood, his hoodie was hanging on the back of chair leaving him in a black t-shirt and his jeans.A tattoo peaked out from the short sleeves, Shaun wanted to know just what the tattoo was and how many more the assassin had.Shaun resisted the urge to trace the ink that he could see.The bandage was gone, Shaun knew that.They had a few stolen moments but nothing more than some heavy petting and kissing.Sleeping bags on stone floors were not really the best for more intimate moments.</p>
<p>     “Any last minute requests?” Shaun asked Desmond putting a light hand on the younger man’s back. The girls wouldn’t notice with how they were standing.</p>
<p>     “Something other than jeans to work out in,” Desmond sighed as he stretched his arms.“Other than that, I’m good, thanks.”</p>
<p>     “Then have fun training,” Shaun said sarcastically.He knew Desmond flipped him off as he headed back to Rebecca. It would be Desmond’s first training since the stab wound.</p>
<p>     Both Shaun and Rebecca had changed some things about their appearances.Rebecca wore a red wig with black streaks in it, a bright purple t-shirt, and low-slung pants. Shaun wore black plastic glasses, a sweatshirt, and light casual pants.It was enough that anyone looking for them wouldn’t pay attention to them.Once they had the list, they were off to town where they had ‘obtained’ a car earlier from a place two villages away.Rebecca would drive because the glasses Shaun wore were a weaker pair. </p>
<p>     Shaun fiddled with the radio while Rebecca drove to a larger town about an hour away where they could get lost in a crowd and get what they needed.In total it would be about a four-hour trip.</p>
<p>     “What’s up with you and Desmond,” Rebecca asked after Shaun stopped with the Radio.</p>
<p>      “What do you mean what is up with Desmond and myself?” </p>
<p>They had been careful not to bring attention to what was developing between them.For Desmond, it was something private he wanted to hold onto.And Shaun didn’t blame it for wanting to keep something that was just for them.</p>
<p>     Rebecca glanced at him before looking back at the road.“Lucy hasn’t noticed it, but something is different with you two,” Rebecca replied.“You’re still tormenting the hell out of each other but it’s different.”</p>
<p>     “And how is it different?” Shaun inquired.There was no use evading her questions, she’ll just keeping asking.</p>
<p>     “Like instead of trying to piss the other off or annoy each other, it’s more like bonding, almost flirting.”</p>
<p>     “It’s still to annoy the other,” Shaun assured her.Then caught what he said.</p>
<p>     “So, you no longer hate him.”</p>
<p>     “I never hated him, Rebecca,” Shaun reminded her.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> He still felt horrible about how he treated Desmond in the beginning.  Something that Desmond kept telling him that he understood and it was okay. </span></p>
<p>     “No? You acted like it.”</p>
<p>     Shaun let out a sigh.He felt guilt over how had treated Desmond, when he had told Desmond such during one of their late-night wanders, Desmond told him he understood and not to feel guilty. </p>
<p>      “I know, Becca,” Shaun said. </p>
<p>      “He’s not Clay,” Rebecca promised.</p>
<p>     “Oh, I know that much,” Shaun answered.He was relieved to see they were close to the town.Her interrogation would be over. </p>
<p>      “I mean look we all knew Clay was a risk, that he was unstable, but he volunteered knowing the risks,” Rebecca replied.“No one was prepared for what happened in the end.Desmond, he’s solid.Like he was born to handle the bleeding effects.”</p>
<p>      “Perhaps he was,” Shaun answered not wanting to reveal what Desmond had told him about the dreams.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> Lucy had been partially relieved when Desmond informed her about how he used Eagle Vision to ensure no mishaps happened when he left the animus.  </span></p>
<p>     Rebecca found a spot in a public lot, they paid the meter then divided the money.They would meet near the Grocery store at noon.Shaun headed toward one of the department stores to gather clothes for both him and Desmond, as well as sheets and towels.From there he hit up an outdoor store to get camping beds for the four of them, along with a camping stove, and more gear.In Italian, he talked about one of the hiking trails that he was going to visit with friends.With Desmond speaking in Italian at times, it had caused Shaun to catch back up with Italian.Times like this, he was thankful for the bleeding effect.The employee figured they were back packing across Europe, even asking Shaun where he was from in Italy. </p>
<p>      After securing everything they needed from the two stores, Shaun headed back to the car to load up the large purchases.He went back to the Outdoor store to get the rest, bumping into Rebecca who helped him cart it all back to the car.When everything was loaded up, they hit up a deli to get sandwiches for themselves.</p>
<p>     “So, nothing is going on?” Rebecca asked as they sat at a table and ate. </p>
<p>     Shaun almost choked on his sandwich.“Rebecca, really?”</p>
<p>     “Look you know we would be okay with it,” Rebecca went on.“I think the two of you could balance each other out. </p>
<p>     “We are not talking about this,” Shaun told her. </p>
<p>    “You are no fun,” Rebecca informed him.</p>
<p>     They finished their food and headed to the Grocery Store and then the Pharmacy.They stocked up on food, that fit with a camping trip, liquor, beer, and other supplies.In the Pharmacy, the two split off.Shaun headed down an aisle to get away from her and realized it was the aisle with condoms and lube.He rolled his eyes and began heading toward the deodorant.His body though stopped him.Taking a deep breath, and wouldn’t Rebecca laugh if she found out what he was buying.He added somethings to his basket that were not on the list. </p>
<p>     They were done in less time then they allotted.Once again, Rebecca took the driver seat with Shaun in the passenger seat. </p>
<p>     “We talk,” Shaun said.</p>
<p>     Rebecca looked at him confused for a moment.“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>     “Desmond and I,” Shaun replied.“You wanted to know.We talk.About before.About choice.About choice being taken away.About his sessions, my entries.Who we think are Templars and who are Assassin’s.”</p>
<p>       “Seriously?” Rebecca asked shocked. That was not what she was expecting.Thought part of her had a feeling there was more going on.</p>
<p>      “Yes.”</p>
<p>****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     When they returned, Desmond and Lucy helped them bring in everything.The beds were brought to the rooms that had been cleaned as best as possible.Personal items were brought up from the bunker.Rebecca headed into Lucy’s and her rooms with bags.Shaun went with Desmond to help the rest of their stuff into the other room down the hall from the girls.The rooms were large, giving them all space to spread out even if they were sharing.</p>
<p>      “Now if there was modern day indoor plumbing, this would be perfect,” Shaun commented. </p>
<p>      “We have an indoor water pump,” Desmond pointed out as he flopped on top of the padded cot.He sighed as his back appreciated the fact, he was not laying on the hard floor. </p>
<p>     There was a knock on their door and Lucy came in.“Where should we set up the camping stove and other stuff?”</p>
<p>    “Near a vent but in away locals won’t notice,” Shaun suggested.</p>
<p>    “You sound like Rebecca,” Lucy pointed out.</p>
<p>     “You wound me,” Shaun said pretending to grab his heart as if he was shot and fall to his cot. </p>
<p>     “Check out the old winter stove in the old kitchen,” Desmond said from the bed.“It will funnel the smoke, but it comes out of the back of the house and not the roof.No one from the village will notice if smoke is coming out.”</p>
<p>     Lucy raised an eyebrow at him.“Night-time wandering or Ezio?”</p>
<p>    Desmond shrugged.“Both but mostly wandering around when I can’t sleep.”</p>
<p>    “When it get’s dark out, you feel like checking out to make sure the chimney is clear?” Lucy asked him.</p>
<p>    “Yea but I’ll need help if it needs to be cleaned out,” Desmond told her.</p>
<p>"Shaun can help you," Lucy replied."As long as you promise not to push the other off the roof."</p>
<p>"I like how I am being volunteered for a job while I am in the same room," Shaun commented to no one really.</p>
<p>"Well you could lay around and do nothing while I do all the work," Desmond commented.Shaun flipped him off as he stayed laying on his cot.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Shaun was on the radio while Rebecca stood in the kitchen with a flashlight shining up the chimney.Desmond was wearing just a black t-shirt as he tackled the chimney.Shaun was there to direct Rebecca or Desmond in what the other needed to do.Lucy was down in the bunker writing up reports and directing teams. </p>
<p>"Miss Crane was asking questions earlier," Shaun informed Desmond as they waited for Rebecca to finish something on her end of the chimney.</p>
<p>Desmond took the water bottle from Shaun."Yea, what about?"</p>
<p>"She was inquiring what is going on with you and I," Shaun stated.</p>
<p>Desmond arched an eyebrow."I take she wouldn't let up about it either."</p>
<p>"You are correct," Shaun said.Desmond came and stood next to him.The sun had set about an hour ago.Stars were starting to appear.It was quite beautiful if one was a romantic sort.</p>
<p>"What did you say?"</p>
<p>"That we talk," Shaun answered.He wasn't sure who had moved closer to who but their shoulders were touching."We talk about life before this, and life now.We talk about animus sessions."</p>
<p>"She's your best friend, you can tell her Shaun," Desmond told him.</p>
<p>"And end her curiosity? Do you know me at all, Miles?"</p>
<p>Desmond chuckled.He put his fingers through Shaun's belt loops and pulled the Brit so that they were almost nose to nose."I would like to know parts of you better."</p>
<p>"Cheese, Desmond.Are you sure you are a descendent of Ezio?"</p>
<p>"You'll have to tell me," Desmond replied as he kissed Shaun. </p>
<p>"You know I might have picked up a few items that would allow for us to get to know each other better," Shaun informed Desmond.</p>
<p>"Now who's being the cheese," Desmond teased.He ran a hand up Shaun's arm."And these new things, would it mean breaking in the camping bed tonights?"</p>
<p>"Depends on how long it takes for you and Rebecca to solve the Chimney problem," Shaun replied.He pulled Desmond in for a kiss this time.</p>
<p>They only came up for air when Rebecca informed them that Desmond should try now.What ever was blocking up the one section she thinks she loosened enough that Desmond should be able to now get it to dislodge from his end.</p>
<p>"On it," Desmond informed her as he grabbed the Chimney broom and headed back to the Chimney.</p>
<p>     "So how does his ass look in the new jeans?" Rebecca asked Shaun.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't know," Shaun said in a bored tone."Are we almost done, there are more important things I could be doing?"</p>
<p>"Like what Hastings?" Rebecca answered.</p>
<p>"I could be reading," Shaun replied knowing he was lying about what he wanted to be doing.Two weeks of groping and make out sessions were not enough</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I believe I can Fly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ezio uses DaVinci's flying machine, which has Shaun jealous that Desmond is reliving it.  Some tension starting to build as their deadline lurks in the back ground.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Shaun had stared at the screen, this was one of those moments where the Historian and the Lover warred with him.Ezio Auditore was actually using DaVinci's flying machine.Which means Desmond was currently living through every historian's dream of being able to actually use one of the inventions the genius had created.The Historian in him was in absolute awe with a strong side of jealousy.The Lover inside of him, swore that his heart was going to stop as Ezio relied on the smoke of fires to glide through the night. </p><p>"Jealous?" Rebecca asked as she came over to stand next to Shaun.</p><p>Shaun was working through the video images as well as conversations that were going on.He and Desmond had been communicating through the animus prior to Ezio's flight. </p><p>"He's flying in a machine that DaVinci had designed and built.Scholars have longed argued over whether he got it to ever work.And here we are watching it," Shaun replied not sure what to think.This wasn't even the first time yet it still blew his mind."I...don't know what to think."</p><p>"I think Des broke Shaun," Rebecca informed Lucy as the blonde came into the bunker with bottles of water for them. </p><p>"It's better than the mission when Ezio had to destroy DaVinci's War Machine from a few days ago.  I thought Shaun was going to explode," Lucy pointed out not even looking up at Shaun."How's his synchronization?"</p><p>"100%," Rebecca said."No issues, not since I adjusted the Animus after his stab wound."</p><p>Lucy looked up at Rebecca."I still can't believe I never put that in my report back to you guys," Lucy stated."I could have sworn I wrote it up when he sprained his ankle.Viddic was crazed that we lost a day for it."</p><p>"Wow, only a day," Shaun said sarcastically. </p><p>He was still a bit miffed about Lucy's weak explanation as to how she forgot to mention that Desmond had received an injury via the animus. Lucy had explained that when it happened and that even their templar doctor was reluctant about Desmond going back into the animus, Viddic had lost it.Lucy had told them that she had secured Desmond in his rooms so that Viddic wouldn't lash out on him while she promised to figure out away to have Desmond back in the Animus sooner than what was discussed.Viddic had given her a day. Rebecca was still annoyed because so much could have gone wrong without that information.For Shaun, it made him wonder what else she might have not told them.</p><p>Lucy didn't know that Shaun had forwarded that information on to Bill.Bill was by far his least favorite person in the world.However, he was the head of the Order and he was Desmond's dad.If Lucy failed to write the report due to stress then what else had she forgotten to include?She was part of the team assigned to keep Desmond alive and sane.Any mishap could and had set them back. Bill needed to know.If any of them were cracking under the stress it had to be addressed.Desmond knew about the email.They had made a promise when they took things to the next level in their relationship that the only way this relationship could work was complete honesty. </p><p>That meant when Desmond woke up screaming in Shaun's arms, instead of Desmond brushing him off, they discussed the nightmare.It mean that if Desmond found Shaun at his terminal at three in the morning, Shaun had to explain what was going on.If it was research then Desmond would help him.If Shaun was worried about one of his teams, then Desmond stayed with him.But they were both working on the fact that they weren't alone anymore. </p><p>They also weren't ready to broadcast it to the girls what was going on.Rebecca was already suspicious so Shaun was having fun with that but Lucy would flirt with Desmond in these failed attempts that made the room fill with tension.Back at the warehouse it had been one thing, it was more joking, more like hey were just broke Desmond out of Abstergo and didn't die.Desmond also wanted to keep this to themselves because it was the one thing he had that no one was involved in.No memories to be analyzed, no biometrics to recorded, no being the 'chosen one'.They were Shaun and Desmond. </p><p>"Becca, I think he's going to be coming out in a moment," Shaun warned as he saw that they were nearing the end of the memory segment.Ezio's crew of assassin's and thieves had delivered a blow to the Templar controlled region in Rome.</p><p>"I'll get the bucket," Rebecca stated.They had learned from Ezio's first encounter with the flying machine, that it was not something that agreed with Desmond's stomach.</p><p>The moment the IV was out of Desmond's arm he was bent over emptying the contents of his stomach into the bucket that Rebecca had handed him.Lucy already had a can of seltzer for him to drink.While Shaun backed up the information.He tried to remain indifferent to the girls asking Desmond if he was fine.</p><p>"One would think he was a child and not the descendent of the greatest assassin ever the way you two fuss over him," Shaun stated.</p><p>"It's called being kind," Rebecca told Shaun."You could try it sometime.It won't break you."</p><p>"It might," Desmond replied.</p><p>"You wound me, Desmond," Shaun said.</p><p>Lucy ignored them."Shaun have you uploaded all the information?"</p><p>"And backed up the memories," Shaun said sounding bored."Now Desmond, I'm wondering if you could perhaps tell me about the Flying Machine?"</p><p>"If you don't mind me eating while I do it," Desmond said as he stood up slowly.He raised his arms up above his head to stretch. </p><p>"That will work as long as your Neanderthalmannersdon't appear," Shaun answered.</p><p>"Keep it light," Rebecca warned Desmond."I'm going to enter your biometrics into the log.You definitely synch better with Ezio."</p><p>"Amazing what happens when a person is under duress and sleeping in a room someone died in," Desmond said dryly.</p><p>"Des," Rebecca began not sure how to respond.</p><p>"Sorry, I'm crabby and shouldn't take it out on you," Desmond apologized. </p><p>He headed up the stairs to Mario's office.Rebecca looked at Shaun, he gave her a look that said don't worry about it.Shaun followed Desmond's path.The assassin was already in their make shift kitchen making himself a sandwich.There was a tea mug sitting n the table with a kettle going on the small burner they had.Shaun walked over and leaned against the wall near where Desmond was working.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Shaun asked.The concern heavy in his voice.</p><p>"It's the initial coming out after being in that contraption," Desmond told him."It just throws my entire sense of movement off. Rebecca think's it's similar to vertigo."</p><p>"It's rough enough for your body when you come out during a normal simulation, add to it a renaissance flying machine and I can only imagine," Shaun replied, understanding how the flying machine could screw up the process of coming out of the Animus even more difficult.</p><p>Desmond reached out his hand and took Shaun's giving it a quick squee before letting go."I'm fine," Desmond promised him.</p><p>"You said you were cranky," Shaun replied.</p><p>"It's nothing," Desmond said.He caught the look from Shaun."Sorry. Habit."</p><p>"Just talk to me," Shaun suggested.</p><p>"Lucy cornered me before the Animus session," Desmond began."She's worried that the set back from me being stabbed is going to be impossible to catch up on if we don't increase my hours in the Animus."</p><p>"You are already bordering the max zone already, as Rebecca puts it," Shaun replied. </p><p>There was a zone that Rebecca referred to as Red, which meant if Desmond was in that zone for prolonged periods of time the damage to his brain would be irreversible.Desmond was already close to the zone just before that area.There would be little warning for them to know when he it the Red Zone.Which was why Rebecca rarely wanted to push him into the max zone.</p><p>"Which is why she cornered me without either of you around," Desmond stated.He put down the knife he was holding."She said she understood the concerns, the bleed effect, my brain being fried, but she wasn't sure what choice we had."</p><p>"What did you say?" Shaun asked.He was worried about what Desmond would say.Desmond would have no problems sacrificing himself if it meant other lives would be spared.</p><p>"That Becca was in charge of the Animus and she would have to talk to her about it," Desmond answered."She then laid her hand on my arm and squeezed it.Telling me she hoped the decisions she had to make didn't effect on our relationship.I told her that we were still friends and that I understood.She seemed a little put out when I said friends."</p><p>"The flirting back at the warehouse, that was just good old fashion joking with each other?"</p><p>Desmond stared at Shaun."The women I am attracted too is a very small group and she is too perky and too intense for me to ever want anything more than friendship," Desmond assured him."We even talked about it, she brought it up during a training session at the warehouse.She wanted to make sure that I knew it was all fun and that it was meant as friendship.When I told her I knew that she was relieved, she didn't want to think she was leading me on."</p><p>Desmond finished his sandwhich."You had questions?"</p><p>"You were with DaVinci, of course I have questions," Shaun stated looking at Desmond as if he had three heads.And understanding that Desmond wanted to change the topic. "Who do you think I am if I didn't ask questions?"</p><p>Desmond rolled his eyes then took his sandwich to the table.They had found it in one of the back rooms, after Rebecca fixed it they moved it into the winter kitchen.It was ancient, Desmond sometimes wondered if Ezio ever sat at the table.He wondered who sat at the table. </p><p>"Did they kiss?" Shaun asked as he noted that Desmond got that far off look in his eyes. He waited util Desmond was about to bite into his sandwich to ask the question.</p><p>Desmond coughed on his sandwich when he heard the question."What is with your weird obsession about Leo and Ezio?" Desmond asked. </p><p>"I don't know, I guess some epic romance story of two men fighting against evil, being there for each other during their tragedies."</p><p>"And we thought Lucy was the romantic," Desmond commented."They loved each other but as friends.Perhaps in the beginning Leo might have had a crush on Ezio because come on Ezio is hot and a charmer.But it became more of a friendship, almost like brother's even."</p><p>"And there you go, dashing all my fantasy's," Shaun sighed as he got up to pour the boiling water into his mug for tea. </p><p>"Well if we're talking fantasy's, I could help with that," Desmond said. </p><p>The smile he sent Shaun had the Brit almost dropping his mug.Shaun cleared his throat, pushed his glasses up his nose, then came back to the table."Yes, well, we should begin with the more serious questions," Shaun stated. </p><p>
  <b>****</b>
</p><p>"No," Rebecca said as she finished inputting her data.</p><p>"Becca, I understand the danger..." Lucy began.</p><p>"No, I don't think you do," Rebecca cut her off.She leaned back in her chair and studied Lucy."I understand that we are under a time crunch here to save the world from massive destruction before the Templars find us.I understand that Desmond being out of the Animus in your head means we are behind in our goal.But the truth is those three days allowed Shaun and I too go through a huge chunk of data which has allowed me to be more precise with memories we enter.Meaning the time he is in Baby, is more concise than it was prior.He doesn't have to go through a bunch of minor to get to what we need.Now with the information we were actually able to study and analyze I can drop him right before it."</p><p>"Really?" Lucy asked shocked.</p><p>"The other thing is his synchronization with Ezio is at 100%," Rebecca continued on as if Lucy hadn't spoken."If we were too push him into the Red Zone we would risk, and I mean a very high percentage, loosing him into those memories.100% is what we always want with this but the risks are so much greater for him to become lost in his ancestor's memories, or in the Black Room of the animus.Right now, Desmond can sense a bleed effect coming on, he would loose that completely.He would have no idea what was his reality and was was his ancestors."</p><p>"He has to know those memories are Ezio's," Lucy argued.</p><p>"Just like Desmond just knows how to speak perfect Arabic and Italian," Rebecca countered. "Our brains weren't designed to be shoved full of our ancestors memories hence the bleed effect.In Desmond's case because of the 100% synch, that danger is even higher.So no, we already have him going in for as long as he can.He was in for five hours today and will be going in for another five when he finishes with his sandwich.We push it anymore and we lose him."</p><p>"Is not pushing him worth risking our timeline?"</p><p>"Yes," Rebecca answered."Because we already are pushing him.Luc, don't you remember we used to give him a day off from the animus.Even Viddic gave him scheduled breaks.If we break his mind then there is nothing more we can get from him."</p><p>Rebecca didn't say that someone had to look out for Desmond otherwise he would be going as hard as possible to end all of this.That if something happened to Desmond that she couldn't fix, it would destroy her best friend even if he wasn't saying anything.She understood that this wasn't a game, that their deadline was not one that they could change.But Desmond wasn't going to end up like Clay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A View from the top</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>View from the Top</p><p> </p><p>      Shaun went to find Desmond, it had been a silent decision between him and Rebecca.  The animus session had been brutal as they all had watched helplessly as Ezio held the body of Christina in his arms.  Desmond had said nothing when he came out of it, he was pale and shaking.  Lucy wanted him to rest but he left without a word.  It was an hour later, and Lucy was getting nervous, so Shaun once again volunteered to find him.<br/>
Coming out into Mario’s office, Shaun saw that the room was empty and sealed up.  He headed out into the main hall toward the kitchen they had set up, he thought Desmond might be cooking or making coffee as he sometimes did when he needed to think.  But the room was dark with no brewing coffee.  Taking the servants stairs, Shaun headed up to the second floor.  The door to their room was open, peaking his head in it he saw it was empty.  Concern began to flood him.  Until he saw a door near the other end of the hallway was jarred open.  It hadn’t been earlier.<br/>
Curious, Shaun walked toward it and saw it was a staircase that led up to the rooms that Ezio had once occupied.  Shaun took the stairs carefully, until he stepped into the large top floor room.  There was a lot of damage from the canon balls hundred years ago, with holes in the floor, a bed that had been destroyed.  Shaun spotted Desmond near a window that looked out on the countryside. It wasn't really boarded up but the chances of anyone seeing them was very slim.<br/>
“I found it the other night,” Desmond said as Shaun approached him.  “The hatch to the roof still works.”<br/>
“I see,” Shaun stated as he stood next to Desmond.<br/>
“I mean, I know I saw the attack on the villa, but I was hoping more of his room was intact,” Desmond answered.<br/>
“I’m glad the bed was destroyed,” Shaun heard himself say.<br/>
Desmond turned to look at him.  “You, Mr. History?”<br/>
“Yes, well, your, um, ancestor was known to be a bit of a playboy,” Shaun said as he rubbed the back of his neck knowing his face was beat red.<br/>
“Your jealous,” Desmond realized and for the first time all day, he felt the urge to smile.<br/>
“Well no, not exactly,” Shaun countered.  He turned and looked out through the window.  “The view is amazing.”<br/>
Desmond nodded.  When he first heard someone climbing up the stairs, he wasn’t sure how he felt about someone finding this spot in particular.  When he recognized the footsteps, he had relaxed.  It seemed only right that he share this with Shaun.<br/>
“She was his first love,” Desmond finally said, his voice was thick with emotions.  “They were so young, their future before them.  And it was ripped from them with a hangman’s noose.”<br/>
Shaun didn’t say anything.  Maybe a few weeks ago he would have but not right now, not with how Desmond was.<br/>
“He wanted her happy even if it couldn’t be with him.  Yet they still went after her, they still ripped her from him.  To them love it’s a weakness, attachment can be used against you.  They exploit it, twist it, and turn it against you.   To weaken you, to destroy you.”<br/>
“Des…” Shaun said unsure of where Desmond was going with this.<br/>
Desmond turned to look at Shaun, taking a step closer.  “They don’t understand that when they take what we love from us it makes us fight harder, when they threaten our loved ones, it makes us stronger, because we have something worth fighting for.  Power might get you glory and fortune, hell it can buy you a one-night stand.  But attachment, feelings, that it can’t buy.”<br/>
“Never saw you as a poet…” Shaun didn’t finish his sentence because Desmond was kissing him.<br/>
Shaun stood still for a moment before his one arm wrapped around Desmond’s waist pulling him closer and his other hand dived into his messy dark hair.  Unlike their other stolen moments, there was no fight for dominance, this was more to show what the other felt, that they were on the same page.  When they parted, they rested their foreheads against each other’s.<br/>
Desmond went to say something, but it was Shaun this time that stopped him with a kiss.  This one was hungrier.  Hands roamed, finding buttons, and zippers, as shirts slid off and onto the floor.  Desmond stepped out of his jeans then laid down on the floor his hand beckoning for Shaun.  There had been quick hand jobs or blow jobs, but nothing more.<br/>
Shaun just stood there for a moment at a loss of words and what to do as he stared down at Desmond.  Desmond was now built like his ancestor, with finely cut muscles that radiated strength and power.  And it was Shaun, that Desmond had chosen, a fact that still amazed him.  He gave Desmond his hand, letting the younger man pull him to the ground.<br/>
“We aren’t prepared,” Shaun whispered as warm lips explored his neck and chest.  They both smelled like the same generic soap.<br/>
“One of my back pockets,” Desmond said between kisses.<br/>
Shaun had to reach over Desmond and gasped when Desmond sucked on one of his nipples as he reached across.  Almost forgetting what he was searching for he found Desmond’s jeans and in the back pocket found a condom and a single packet of lube.<br/>
“Always be prepared,” Desmond grinned as he began to undo Shauns pants.<br/>
“That’s not our motto,” Shaun almost groaned as hands found him.<br/>
****<br/>
Shaun was nestled on top of Desmond, they both were coming down from their passion fueled high.  Strong arms were wrapped tight around him, for the first time in a long time Shaun felt safe and secure.  His fingers wandered over the tattoos that he now knew intimately and could trace without light.<br/>
“If they took you, I would tear the world apart,” Desmond whispered too Shaun before kissing his neck.<br/>
Shaun had to chuckle at the thought of Desmond losing his control.  He rolled so that he could look at Desmond.  “I would wait for you to find me and then yell at you for taking too long.”<br/>
Desmond smiled as he looked at Shaun.  “I’d ask you out …”<br/>
“When this is over, when we win, we will do the whole date thing,” Shaun assured him.<br/>
“Right, when it’s over,” Desmond said looking away.<br/>
Shaun put a gentle hand on Desmond’s face so he could turn it to face him.  “We are going to win because we have something to fight for.”<br/>
Desmond looked at him and couldn’t help but laugh.  “Shaun Hastings being sappy, who would have thought.”<br/>
“Yes, well, if you blabber it to anyone I will bloody hell deny it,” Shaun answered.<br/>
They heard Lucy calling for both of them.  “I think that’s our cue to join the women before Lucy thinks we’ve come to blows.”<br/>
“Well we did come to blows, just a different kind,” Desmond answered.<br/>
He was met with his jeans being thrown in his face.  He grabbed another packet out of his sweatshirt and tossed it too Shaun.  Travel size package of wet wipes.<br/>
“You sure you weren’t a Scout?” Shaun asked as he used them to clean up.<br/>
“Nah, dad never could tell if they were run by Templars or Assassin’s or both,” Desmond said as he pulled on his clothes.<br/>
He let Shaun head down first.  “Stop starring at my ass, Miles!” Shaun hissed as he felt Desmond staring at his backside.<br/>
Smiling, Desmond just followed after him.  They found Lucy in the makeshift kitchen where Rebecca was proud to announce she had gotten the water pump to work which meant in-door water.  The camping shower they bought could now be used as Rebecca had tested the water with a testing kit and the water that went to the pump was clean.<br/>
“We can shower!” Rebecca cried as she hugged Shaun, kissing him on the cheek.<br/>
“They’ll be freezing cold showers,” Shaun pointed out.  It had taken a week for Rebecca to work out a way to have the camp shower work with the water pump.<br/>
“But showers,” Desmond reminded him.  “Unless you want to keep bathing in the stream under the house.”<br/>
Shaun glared at him.  “And has Lucy worked out a bathing schedule?”<br/>
“I have,” Lucy said almost wanting to stick her tongue out at him.  “Becca has first watch then Shaun, then me.  So, I thought Desmond would be the first while Becca was on watch, Becca could shower after her watch while Desmond is doing his watch. Then, Shaun and I can do shower’s in the morning.”<br/>
“That works,” Becca answered.<br/>
“Only because you can shower tonight,” Shaun stated.<br/>
“Well unfortunately the shower is only for one person, so no pairing up,” Rebecca teased.<br/>
“Oh really, and who would I be pairing up with?” Shaun asked folding his arms across his chest and narrowing his eyes at her.<br/>
“Maybe we could start on dinner?” Lucy asked before the two of them got into it.<br/>
“It’s mine and Becca’s turn,” Desmond pointed out from the schedule that Lucy had made and hung up in the kitchen.<br/>
“I want to go over some of the entries from the last few sessions,” Shaun said.  “So, if any of you need me, I’ll be in the bunker going over entries.”<br/>
“I’ll join him, I have reports to fill,” Lucy answered.<br/>
Desmond nodded as he walked to their makeshift pantry: a bunch of boards they had found that they jammed between two pillars that held various cans, boxes, and jars.  Desmond grabbed a box of pasta while he told Rebecca what she could grab from the cooler.  They had actually stumbled across a farmer’s market yesterday and had fresh produce for a change.<br/>
“So,” Rebecca began as she leaned against an ancient kitchen worktable.<br/>
“So?” Desmond repeated.<br/>
“You and Shaun.”<br/>
“Me and Shaun, what? Are male, pee standing up?” Desmond asked as he used the pump to fill a pan with water for the pasta.<br/>
“You both seem to be pretty buddy buddy lately,” Rebecca pointed out as she grabbed an apple and bit into it.<br/>
“You can dice the peppers,” Desmond told her as he grabbed the garlic.  “And we all are buddy buddy.  I think fleeing from mass killers who want to steal my memories and kill the rest of you pretty much forced us into bonding.”<br/>
“You’re getting snarky like him.”<br/>
Desmond laughed.  “I’ve always been snarky, you did hear me when I was at Abstergo right?”<br/>
“Ok maybe I should say instead of buddy buddy, is you both have become calmer in the last few weeks,” Rebecca stated.  “The teasing is still there, but you both seem more centered. Like there’s a reason beyond saving the world.”<br/>
“We each have our reasons for why we’re here,” Desmond told her as he heated up a skillet. “Pissing off Abstergo is one of them.<br/>
“Why didn’t you ever break out from Abstergo?” Rebecca asked suddenly.<br/>
Desmond turned to look at her as he added the garlic.  It was sometimes hard to keep up with her, they would be talking about one thing, then all of sudden she would take the conversation in different direction. “What do you mean?”<br/>
“You broke out of a secret Assassin Compound without leaving any sign that you left or where you were going when you were sixteen,” Rebecca reminded him.  “For almost ten years you stayed off any major radar.  Yet at Abstergo you never so much as attempted to leave.”<br/>
Desmond was quiet as he added some of the vegetables that he had Rebecca chop to the skillet, then added the pasta to the boiling water.  Once everything was going, he turned and rested against the wall.<br/>
“Vidic wanted results, he didn’t care how he got them,” Desmond replied as he folded his arms across his chest.  “Hell, they didn’t clean up Clay’s room much before they tossed me in there.  Yes, I could have put up a fight, I could have stopped them at my apartment, or at the bar when I realized they had found me.  I didn’t.”<br/>
“Why?”<br/>
“Everyone who lives at the Farm is either part of the Assassin order or is being protected by us,” Desmond explained.  “Everyone knew the risks of being on that compound.”<br/>
“Okay,” Rebecca said not sure where he was going with it.<br/>
“If Abstergo attacked, everyone would have been able to fight back,” Desmond continued with his explanation.  “There were defenses, weapons. People trained.  At Abstergo, not everyone there was a Templar.  Most of the employees had no idea that Templars run the company.  Like the patrons at the bar I worked at or my neighbors in my apartment building, they know nothing of the war between Templar’s and Assassin.”<br/>
“But you could have left,” Rebecca suggested.<br/>
“I could have,” Desmond answered.  “But we take an oath, Becca, we protect those who can not protect themselves.  We keep the innocent safe even if it means sacrificing ourself to the cause.  Altair later on, and Ezio would never think of harming an innocent if it meant the easier path.  I could have left, but I chose to stay because …”<br/>
“You’re a bloody idiot,” Shaun answered for him as he stepped into the kitchen.  He had heard the start of the conversation and found himself frozen at the door listening to what Desmond was saying.<br/>
“Well that too,” Desmond agreed.  “I chose to stay because I liked pissing off Vidic and honestly I didn’t know who I could trust.  Does that answer your question?”<br/>
“Yes, it does,” Shaun said glaring at Rebecca as he grabbed the beer they had grabbed yesterday as well.  Rebecca went to grab one, but he smacked her hand away.  “Nope, you have first shift, no beer for you.”<br/>
“You suck, Hastings,” Rebecca answered sticking her tongue out at him.<br/>
“Yes he does,” Desmond said without thinking and got a smack upside the head from Shaun and huge ass grin from Rebeca.<br/>
“Oh, and you both have hickeys on your collar bones,” Becca called after them.  She cackled when they both looked.  “Gotcha!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Through the Ghost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a bit intense.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>He didn't know who he was.It was like his mind was coming apart at the seams and his brain had no more room to hold the memories.There were mirrors all around him and each one showed a person.A person with a name and a history and it was all connected to him.But when he looked into a mirror he saw three faces trying to fight for dominance.</p><p>He tried to focus on memories that he thought were his.There had been raised voices, female voices. </p><p>"I told you!" One of them had been yelling."Shit, he almost hit the Red!"</p><p>"So help me, Lucy if you don't move away from him right now, I will move you," a male was saying.He knew that voice.It calmed him, centered him."Des, can you hear me?"</p><p>"He was close to something important," A Different female was saying. "We're running out of time."</p><p>"Yea well I hope you are happy because he's going to need a few days to recover," Rebecca informed the female.</p><p>Rebecca.He knew her.She was real.She watched over him.They joked.Or he thinks they joked.He couldn't think.It hurt too much.</p><p>"Shaun keep talking to him," Rebecca said."His heart rate calms down when you... someone talks to him."</p><p>"Des, hey, I know you are somewhere in there," Shaun began."I know you must be really overwhelmed right now."</p><p>How? How could Shaun know he was feeling overwhelmed.</p><p>"If you are wondering how it's because you started screaming in Arabic and Italian," Shaun answered as if he heard Desmond's question.</p><p>Desmond.He had a name.It was Desmond.But was it also Ezio and Altiar? Why did they feel a part of him, like they were him or he was them?</p><p>"I need you to listen," Shaun went on.He was trying to sound calm."You need to focus on my voice.Can you do that?"</p><p>Yes. Desmond answered but he wasn't sure if Shaun heard him. </p><p>"Remember the Red Zone we all talked about," Shaun went on."You got really close to reaching it.Your vitals are all over the place and you de-synched in the middle of a memory.So I need to talk you through this while Rebecca works on getting you stabilized."</p><p>"Do we really think Shaun is the best person for this?" The other female asked.He couldn't remember her name.He knew her.Knew they been through a lot.She glowed gold."They only just started getting along."</p><p>"Throwing another voice at him will only confuse him," Rebecca answered."Shaun, keep going.And Lucy pace somewhere else, I need to focus on not losing Desmond."</p><p>"Ok, Des," Shaun continued."I don't know what you are seeing but I am going to try and explain this.You are Desmond, you live in the twenty-first century.Along with your own memories you also have the memories of two of your ancestors floating around in your brain.The first is Altair.It's how you know Arabic.He lived during the Crusades.He was kind of an Asshole.He kind of learned his lesson but was still really arrogant."</p><p>Yea he was, Desmond agreed.He remembered Altair.There was a lot of anger with him, this need to prove himself even when he had already proved he was the best.He could be reckless.Several of the mirrors began to shatter as he remembered the memories that were Altair's. </p><p>"The next ancestor, and the one you are currently working on, is Ezio," Shaun informed him."Playboy of the Renaissance Era and pals with DaVinci. He's a charmer, but he's got street smarts, he's seen a lot, been through a lot, and yet he keeps moving forward. We are staying in the Villa that his Uncle lived in.You've found some of their artifacts here."</p><p>Ezio.He watched his father and two brother's hang for crimes that were all lies.He dedicated his life to the cause, too revealing the truth.To having those responsible pay for the lies they told, the innocent blood they had spilled.He was an assassin.</p><p>Desmond was an assassin.He had run from it but it wasn't something you could run from.He had been found by the templar's, he was their tool to access memories so they could find piece's of Eden that they would never be able to control. </p><p>Lucy had been there at Abstergo.They escaped.At the warehouse there was Shaun and Rebecca.Shaun acted like he hated Desmond.Rebecca pretended everything was fine.Then Viddic found them, they had escaped, and Desmond showed Viddic he wasn't going to go easily ever again. </p><p>He was in the Villa.Shaun was talking to him.Shaun was his lover.He centered him, gave him a reason to fight.He needed to fight. </p><p>Desmond watched as the mirrors showing Ezio's life vanished, only leaving those memories that were his. He focused on the last one.Rebecca had gotten up to grab something from upstairs, he was going to be coming out of a memory in minutes.Shaun was upstairs on the phone with one of his teams.Lucy had gone to the terminal and instead of letting him exit she allowed the program to keep running, to keep him in, overriding the kill switch that let him exit if he needed too.He had been trapped.She trapped him.She had apologized but said they really needed the memory that was coming. </p><p>And now he was here fighting to keep his sanity.He heard the IV disengage, heard Rebecca say something.And for a moment Lucy flashed red before she went back to gold.Desmond was out of the chair and had Lucy pressed up against a wall. </p><p>"You knew what would have happened," Desmond stated in an eerily calm voice."You waited for Rebecca to leave so that you could override the kill switch.You trapped me in that damn machine like Viddic would!"</p><p>"I know," Lucy said as tears appeared."I had too..."</p><p>"No you really didn't," Desmond told her.He ignore the blood that was coming from his nose."That memory you would risk my brain for,we are right there.A few more days.But you had to take the chance didn't you? Because it's not your brain being fucked with."</p><p>A calm hand rested on his shoulder.He glared at Lucy before he let her go."Rebecca or I have to look you over," Shaun said quietly.</p><p>"You," Desmond croaked out.</p><p>"Come on," Shaun said.He grabbed the med bag and they headed up to their room to do this without Lucy watching and so that Rebecca could chew Lucy out.</p><p>Neither spoke as Shaun checked Desmond's heart rate and breathing."How's your head?" Shaun asked.</p><p>"Migraine is coming," Desmond said through clenched teeth. </p><p>Shaun nodded and rummaged for the medicine that Rebecca used for the migraines.He gave Desmond one and a bottle of water."I'm going to give you an injection of vitamins," Shaun told him."It will help as well."</p><p>Desmond nodded.He let Shaun give him the injection, noting how calm and yet afraid Shaun was with every touch.When Shaun was done with the injection and disposing of the needle, Desmond grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to the cot.Shaun didn't want to look at him but Desmond laid a hand on Shaun's cheek turning his face to face Desmond. He leaned forward and kissed Shaun.He felt the tension that was in Shaun leave as Shaun wrapped his arms around Desmond and deepened the kiss.They were both panting when they parted.</p><p>"I was worried you would forget," Shaun whispered as he kissed Desmond's forehead."Rebecca, she feared memory loss as the least thing to be concerned about."</p><p>"Your voice, it centered me," Desmond assured him as he held Shaun close to him."Like your entry's do.It helped me focus on whose memories were who."</p><p>"When I heard your scream I thought you were being killed," Shaun confessed as he rested a hand on Desmond's heart so he could hear the heartbeat. "I have never seen Rebecca so furious at someone that wasn't me or a templar."</p><p>They laid like that for a while.There was a knock and the scent of soup coming from the door."It's Rebecca."</p><p>Neither moved as she opened the door carrying a tray with two steaming bowls of soup."I ran to the deli down the road, I told Nona that Des was sick," Rebecca said.On Desmond's night wandering he had ended up helping out some of the villager's that he knew he could trust because of the eagle vision."She gave me a huge carton and some of the tea for the migraine that seems to work."</p><p>"She's a god sent," Shaun agreed as he finally sat up from where he had been laying on Desmond. </p><p>"You both are off duty tonight," Rebecca informed them."I called in one of the teams close to us, they are going to help out.I told Lucy that Shaun had to keep watch on Desmond because tonight, it's not going too pretty."</p><p>"I figured," Desmond said as he picked up a bowl."Did I hurt her?"</p><p>Rebecca and Shaun stared at him."What? I didn't want too."</p><p>"No bruises," Rebecca told him."She could have fried your brain, Des.What she did, I have no idea what she was thinking.We can't put you back in a for a few days.I'm going to have to do a brain scan on you tomorrow to make sure there aren't any surprises."</p><p>Rebecca got up.She hugged Desmond then Shaun, letting them know there was more soup in the kitchen.Then she left them.</p><p>They ate in silence, with each bite Desmond felt more exhausted.When he was done he needed Shaun's help to strip him down to his boxers.Shaun helped him climb into bed then turned off all but one small reading light.Grabbing his lap top, Shaun set up on the other cot so that he could work, or read, while Desmond rested. </p><p>*****</p><p>"Why did Ms. Stillman almost fry my son's brains?" William Miles asked Shaun over a secure phone channel.A rare time that he referred to someone by their name when on the phone, which showed his level of annoyance.</p><p>It was one of the rare times that William Miles would make state that Desmond was his son.Shaun had been on the phone with William when he heard Desmond scream out from the Animus. </p><p>"She said we were running out of time, that he's close to the memory we needed, she didn't think he would reach the red zone," Shaun answered.His voice was quiet as he stood on the opposite side of the room so not to disturb Desmond.It was close to three in the morning. </p><p>"And are you?"</p><p>"He believes so," Shaun replied. </p><p>"How bad?"</p><p>"Bec is going to do a scan tomorrow to see about any damage, we'll know then," Shaun told him."We gave him medicine for the migraine as well as an injection of vitamins.If he wakes up then I have medicine to give him so he will sleep."</p><p>"In terms of damage, what are we talking about?"</p><p>Shaun swallowed. William did not know about him and Desmond.Rebecca was the only one that knew."Minimal is what we think because he knows who he is, who we are, he remembers his childhood, and recent memories," Shaun explained."But she want's to make sure that there isn't any bleeding on the brain or signs of a stroke."</p><p>"I don't understand, you guys were ahead of schedule even with the stab wound," William stated. </p><p>"I think the pressure, it's getting to her," Shaun replied."I get it.What we are facing is enormous and we don't know the full story yet."</p><p>"Can she still lead?"</p><p>"I think breaking up the team now would be a huge set back," Shaun answered."He trusts all of us, his formed relationships with us.I think switching one of us out would set us back.It would be another person that he is going to have to get used too."</p><p>"I agree, but we also can't have a leader who is making mistakes," William pointed out."Keep me posted and I want copies of the scans."</p><p>They hung up just as Desmond began thrashing about.Shaun rushed over to the cot and was there as the first scream erupted from Desmond.</p><p>"Shhhh," Shaun whispered, he took hold of one of Desmond's hands in his."Des, you're here with me."</p><p>He felt Desmond squeeze his hand."I can't save you," Desmond gasped as he was still fighting the nightmare.His eyes still closed.</p><p>"Don't save me, save yourself," Shaun said softly."Then you can come save me."</p><p>A tremor went through Desmond's entire body, which had Shaun grabbing for the medical bag."Desmond, I need you to get out of the dream, it's not real," Shaun said, his voice more firm. </p><p>Another scream came from him that ended in a gurgle.Shaun got Desmond on his side just as Desmond vomited over the floor.Rebecca came running into the room.She took the vial and needle that Shaun had in his hand.</p><p>"Keep him from falling off the cot," Rebecca said too Shaun.</p><p>"Is he having a seizure?" Shaun asked as he released hold of Desmond, keeping a hand near him encase he was to fall to the floor. </p><p>Rebecca said nothing as she tried to figure out if it was stroke or a seizure.She knew that Lucy was standing in the doorway watching this. </p><p>"Lucy if you are going to stand there, get us a bucket with water and something to clean up the vomit," Rebecca ordered. </p><p>When the tremor subsided, she opened up one Desmond's eyelids and shined a light into them.His eyes reacted which was a good sign. Shaun reached for the trash bin when he saw Desmond contort, he had it ready as Desmond emptied his stomach again.Lucy showed up with everything and cleaned up the floor and left to bring up fresh water.</p><p>"He's throwing up some blood," Shaun informed Rebecca not caring if he sounded like he was about to break apart.</p><p>"Should we carry him to the Animus?" Lucy asked.</p><p>"Not if he has any more tremors," Rebecca said."That would put both him and Shaun at risk."</p><p>"I....I'm sorry," Lucy whispered."If I knew...."</p><p>"You knew, I told you," Rebecca said sounding exhausted."You can apologize to Desmond when he wakes up."</p><p>"Lucy, go back to bed," Shaun told her."One of us should get some sleep tonight.Rebecca and I can handle Desmond."</p><p>"Are you sure, I know you two don't always get along," Lucy said."I did this to him."</p><p>"And I'll need Shaun if we need to carry him down to the bunker," Rebecca answered."He's right, go sleep."</p><p>When Lucy gave in and left, Shaun pushed his cot away from Desmond's so that Rebecca had a place to sleep.He positioned himself so that Desmond was laying across his lap and on his side. </p><p>"He said he couldn't save me," Shaun informed Rebecca."I told him to save himself and then come save me."</p><p>"He is going to pull through this," Rebecca assured him."If he was able to break through earlier than he can do it again with this."</p><p>******</p><p>They all looked like hell.Rebecca was on a third cup of coffee as she did the scan on Desmond.Thankfully he had no more episodes allowing for Shaun and her to get a solid four hours of sleep.Lucy had apologized to Desmond during breakfast, he accepted which annoyed Shaun from what Rebecca noticed. </p><p>"Surprisingly, everything looks good," Rebecca said as scans of his brain came through.</p><p>"Wait you mean there is actually a brain in his skull?" Shaun inquired from his desk.</p><p>Desmond flipped him off from his position on Baby."Here I though vomiting all over our floor would be a bonding moment," Desmond stated.His voice was still rough from the screaming and vomiting.</p><p>"Yes, nothing like emptying one guts out to bring them closer together with their roommates," Shaun stated.</p><p>"Could you two not torment each other for a moment," Lucy asked.She then looked at Rebecca."What are we looking at?"</p><p>"I want to do another scan tomorrow, but honestly I think if we can do forty-eight hours with Desmond out of the Animus that would be good," Rebecca answered.</p><p>Lucy stared at her."That's two days."</p><p>"Yes and his Brain literally overheated so you know two days is on the short end of the recovery angle," Rebecca replied.</p><p>"I don't know about you, but I would like to not have a repeat of last night any time soon," Shaun added. </p><p>"Becca, how bad would it be if I went in tomorrow?" Desmond asked. He ignored the glare from Desmond.</p><p>"Best case scenario a stroke, worst case scenario you end up brain dead," Rebecca stated.</p><p>"Brain dead could be an improvement," Shaun pointed out."But, seriously, Des you can't be thinking of going back in, you need to heal."</p><p>"This is going to set us back," Lucy replied as she began to pace again. </p><p>"Then we deal with it," Shaun said."If we attempt putting him in the Animus too soon then it's all for nothing."</p><p>"Fine.Forty six hours," Lucy said as she stormed away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. What if?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some Author Note Ramblings:<br/>1.  You guys are awesome!<br/>2.  There are about 9 more chapters unless I decided to add more.  I had started this over a year ago so it's pretty much done until things like last night happened were at 11pm I get the impulse to add a chapter and we get Desmond not knowing who he is and Lucy messing up.  <br/>3.  I have started the second part of this, so once I'm done with this part I won't be posting a few one shot's a week.  Because it's not completed yet.  <br/>4.  I have realized that I spell Vidic two ways: Vidic and Viddic.  <br/>5. I finally let my husband read some of it, he's never read my fan fiction before only my own fiction books.  6.  It's hot and muggy here.  <br/>I'm done with the rambling.   Also should I add my amazon author bio link to my bio here? or is that wrong and tacky?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Lucy had spent the two days of Desmond being out of the Animus sitting down with them as a team and one on one.She apologized, explained, showed regret.She promised to do better, to take breaks, to work on a schedule where they each had breaks.Her conversation with Shaun focused on Clay and promising that she won't let that happen to Desmond.With Rebecca it was promising that she would never touch 'Baby' without Rebecca's permission.With Desmond, it was awkward and done during one of their training sessions in the tunnel below. </p><p>"I guess because how well you have handled everything that the Animus has thrown at you that I didn't think the Red Zone was real with you," Lucy explained as she tried to knock the sparring sword out of his hands.</p><p>Desmond said nothing as he blocked her with a move that sent her backwards a few steps. He wasn't sure what to say, Shaun had told him about the conversation he had with Lucy.Rebecca had a rules list now tapped to the back of Baby for when it was ok for someone other than her to touch her baby. So he knew his conversation was coming but he still wasn't sure what to say.</p><p>"You are really picking up a lot of skill from the animus," Lucy informed Desmond as he broke her next move. </p><p>Back at the warehouse, things had been different.He didn't show what skill he had before the animus, how he kept up with his training during the ten years he had been away from the assassin's.At the warehouse he wanted them to think of him as a bartender who ran away from his role.So he casually flirted with Lucy especially when he saw how it annoyed Shaun at the time.Lucy would flirt back.They had both talked about how the flirting meant nothing, that it was a way for them to work through their escape from Abstergo.But since coming to the villa, the flirting on Desmond's end had stopped. </p><p>After Vidic found them, after Desmond killed a few of Vidic's men, sending Vidic running, things had changed.Desmond was more comfortable with letting her know just what he had picked up from his ancestors.As well as what he also knew on his own because they did know who he really was.To Lucy, though, it all came from the animus.Only Shaun knew the truth for in those moment's after a nightmare, they would talk.Both sharing stories about their past, their childhood, what it meant to be an assassin.</p><p>The villa had in sense brought them all closer.All of them being escaping from Abstergo had a way of bringing everyone together.Rebecca and Desmond teased each other, talked about video games and comics they had read.Obviously, his relationship with Shaun was the biggest development. Something else had changed with Lucy with the move to the Vila.She flirted.Sure, at first it was just a thing they did, the two of them had been through a lot since Abstergo.For Desmond it was like a joke, a way to forget that they had literally escaped with their lives, the animus, their data, and not much else.It was why her betrayal a few days ago was really hard for Desmond to come to terms with. </p><p>In the last two days Lucy had taking the flirting to a weird new level.It wasn’t all the time, and it would come out of nowhere usually leaving him speechless and forgetting what he was doing.There were times, Desmond wondered if she did it to get him off his game.But then there was the hand that would brush across his or lay gently on his shoulder. Or the look he would catch her giving him.He always knew when Shaun caught on because the Brit would say something about a file he was working on to break the contact. </p><p>“You know, Desmond,” Lucy said as they packed up their sparring gear.“Whatever truce you and Shaun made, it’s great.”</p><p>“Yea?” Desmond asked wondering if she wanted to know what the real answer to that was. </p><p>“I mean the tension is a lot less, I don’t have to worry that one of you is going to kill the other.”</p><p>“Hey look, I mean I get some of his animosity,” Desmond said as they headed out of the tunnel toward the bunker not wanting to dive into how he and Shaun were easing the tension.“I was this bartender that was picked by the universe to save the world, you guys were still dealing with Clay and all of a sudden there I am.”</p><p>“Desmond, he was a dick to you,” Lucy said stopping and looking at him.</p><p>“Yea but I gave it right back,” Desmond reminded her.</p><p>Lucy shook her head.“You have to be one of the purest hearted people I have ever met,” she told him.“I bet you could find good in Vidic.”</p><p>“He made good coffee,” Desmond reminded her.</p><p>Lucy snorted at that as they headed up the narrow passage.Lucy paused before they went through the hidden door.She laid a hand on Desmond’s arm, giving it a squeeze.“I know this whole situation is fucked up,” Lucy began.“But I’m glad you’re here.That we’re in this together.I feel like it's been you and me against the world since Abstergo, and I'm just glad that we're still here, together.”</p><p>“Uh thanks,” Desmond said.</p><p>"I don't think I realized how much you mean to me until the issue happened," Lucy continued."I have never been that scared before."</p><p>"Look Lucy, I'm going to be honest," Desmond began as he gently removed her hand from his arm."This is going to take some time for me to move forward and trust you like I did."</p><p>"I get it, I screwed up in the worst way," Lucy said biting down on her lip."I just don't want this to effect what we have."</p><p>"Hopefully our friendship is strong enough to survive it," Desmond stated clearly."But I need Time."</p><p>"Right, friendship," Lucy repeated. "What if it was more..."</p><p>Desmond hit the latch and entered into the bunker not wanting her to finish the sentence.He headed in first knowing Lucy had a disappointed look on her face that he opened the door sooner than she wanted.</p><p>“Why is Stillman pouting?” Shawn inquired from his desk.He had just finished reviewing some of the decoded codex pages that DaVinci had worked on.</p><p>“Because she couldn’t break my defense,” Desmond answered.“And I broke hers the whole time.”</p><p>Shawn and Rebecca both whistled at that.“Way to go, Miles!” Rebecca said as she came up and gave him a high five.</p><p>“Hey,” Lucy said with hands on her hips. </p><p>“No offense, boss lady, but no one beats you,” Rebecca pointed out.</p><p>“Becca, I’m going to wash and change, then I’ll be ready,” Desmond told her.</p><p>“I’ll have a lunch ready for you,” Rebecca told him.“Keep it light?”</p><p>“Yea,” Desmond answered as he headed toward the stone steps that led up the vila. </p><p>Rebecca and him had discovered that if he ate right before a session and kept it light then he came out of it better.So, she would make a light but filling lunch, then a heavy dinner would be waiting for him when he came out.They had been trying it out for a week now and, so far they were impressed with the results.Entering and leaving the animus was easier for him. </p><p>Desmond headed up to the room that Shaun and him shared.Their beds were closer together, Lucy had commented on it the other morning.Shaun had informed her that it was easier to get to Desmond if he woke up from a bleed effect nightmare.Lucy bought it, Rebecca had snickered into her coffee. </p><p>He stripped out of his work out gear and grabbed the body wipes that Rebecca had grabbed at a drug store on the last run.Using them then putting on more deodorant, he grabbed his well-worn jeans.He grabbed his black t-shirt but paused as he heard a floorboard creak.An arm snaked around his stomach and a light kiss brushed against the back of his neck.</p><p>“So why was she really annoyed?” Shaun asked as he turned Desmond around. </p><p>“She didn't like my answer to what she did effecting what we had,” Desmond answered accepting the kiss from Shaun. </p><p>“She didn't like hearing that it was a friendship?" Shaun asked.</p><p>"And that it was going to take time for me to work on if our friendship could survive what she did," Desmond answered."Shaun she glowed red a few times during Training.I thought it was a fluke two days ago.I was just coming out of the Animus and she was a threat."</p><p>Shaun let out a sigh as they both sat on Desmond’s bed. "That's not good," Shaun agreed."Could it be your brain still sees her as a threat and that's why it's red?"</p><p>"I could ask Rebecca, but that would mean letting her know," Desmond said as he laid down on the bed.</p><p>"I think we need to let Lucy know about us," Shaun said."I know we didn't want to because it was our way of letting this be just for us.But over the last few days, everything that has happened, knowing we are close to the apple, I think she should know."</p><p>"I know you're right," Desmond said."I just, this is the one thing that I had that is my choice and I know she needs to know.Especially since Becca has figured it out. </p><p>“Then at dinner, after your session,” Shaun replied as he squeezed Desmond's hand.“I can actually act all concerned about you and not have to hide it.”</p><p>“I haven’t said anything to the girls, but Ezio, he’s close to finding it Shaun,” Desmond admitted. </p><p>“You sound worried,” Shaun noted.</p><p>“Because I think this is just the tip of the iceberg,” Desmond answered.</p><p>Shaun leaned over and kissed him.“We’ll handle it.”</p><p>Desmond nodded then pulled his shirt on over his head.They headed out of the room, with Shaun stopping at the makeshift bathroom. </p><p>When Desmond headed down into the bunker, Rebecca had a sandwich, apple slices, and a bottle of water ready for him.</p><p>“Desmond, did you see Shaun while you were coming down?” Lucy asked from her desk.</p><p>“He had to grab something from our room then headed to the bathroom,” Desmond answered. </p><p>He sat in the animus, eating the food while Rebecca began inputting all his vitals into the system.Like always she gave him a list of questions he should ask the historical people he hung out with as Ezio.He promised he would if he could but that he wasn’t really in control of Ezio because he was reliving his memories, but still he promised.</p><p>Shaun arrived just as he finished the last apple slice and Rebecca was slipping the IV into his arm.Desmond focused on Shaun while Rebecca got the machine ready to bring him back in time.Focusing on Shaun, reminded him that he something to get back too.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p>“Easy,” a gentle voice told him.“Take your time.”</p><p>Desmond nodded as he gripped onto the arm that was taking out the IV.He knew it wasn’t Rebecca or Lucy.He let Shaun talk to him, to ease away the lingering effects of the battle that Ezio had fought.He knew the Cesare memory was close but he was expecting it to be today.He needed Shaun's presence to remind himself the blood-soaked fields were from a memory of his ancestor not his.When he had said that Ezio was close he didn’t realize how close he had meant.</p><p>“I’m right here,” Shaun whispered sitting on the edge of the Animus. </p><p>“Don’t…go..” Desmond gasped as he tried to make sense of all of it.This memory haunting him more than most.Lingering longer than most.</p><p>“Never,” Shaun promised, kissing him gently.He didn’t care who saw, he just needed Desmond to know he was real. Ezio had killed Cesare Borgia.It had been a horrific battle and the fight between the two was brutal.And Desmond had relieved it, every blow, every hit.The emotions were a roller coaster ride from hell. </p><p>“Desmond,” Rebecca said gently.“I need to check you over.”</p><p>“Yea,” Desmond said as he began to feel grounded again.“Yea, I’m good.I’m not bleeding.Bruised maybe.”</p><p>“You sure?” Rebecca asked.The look for Shaun had her taking a step back.</p><p>Desmond nodded.“Okay,” Rebecca agreed knowing that Shaun would look him over later.“Lucy went upstairs to get food going.”<br/>“I’ll help you up,” Shaun said as he stood up first then looped an arm around Desmond’s middle. </p><p>Coming out of battle like that, and an assassination of that level, took a heavy toll on Desmond’s body.He had been in longer then planned because they weren’t expecting the final confrontation between the two to occur today.But it did, so now it was making sure that Desmond took it slow.Tightening his hold on Desmond, Shaun guided Desmond to the stairs.It was slow and a few times Desmond stumbled.He had told Shaun back in the warehouse, that getting up and walking, even if he stumbled or fell, it helped him distance himself from the animus.Back then Shaun had walled himself off from emotions, so he just acted like a robot.Now, there were feelings, emotions, and worry.Now, Shaun held on a little tighter, now he knew Desmond’s body and could read when Desmond needed a moment.In those moment’s a soft kiss against the forehead or neck would be given.A tender whisper of encouragement.All things Shaun would deny to anyone if they saw.</p><p>“The next memory is going to be the apple,” Desmond said as he rested against Shaun.His forehead resting on Shaun’s shoulder.</p><p>Shaun tensed for a moment.This was the moment they were building toward.“Ok.”</p><p>“I don’t think I should go back in until we are ready to move on the apple,” Desmond told him. </p><p>Shaun nodded in agreement.Desmond took a step and Shaun moved with him.The smell of food came down the stairs as they climbed up them.By the time they were on the main floor, Becca was coming to find them.</p><p>“Loaded sandwiches with chips and beer,” Becca informed them as she fell in step with them on Desmond’s other side.</p><p>By the time they made it to the make-shift kitchen, Desmond was walking on his own.Shaun kept a hand on the base of his back just in case his body gave out.Lucy looked up, her eyes narrowing in on Shaun and Desmond.They all took seats, Shaun opening the beers for everyone as the girls let Desmond grab food first.They all knew to let Desmond eat a bit before talking to him.</p><p>“We should put you in again,” Lucy said breaking the unsaid rule of not talking to Desmond right away.Especially not about the most recent session.</p><p>Desmond almost choked on his bite of sandwich.“No,” was all he said as he took another bite.He had already drained the water glass that Rebecca had gotten him.Under the table he laid a gentle hand on the historian’s knee so that Shaun didn’t lunge across the table.</p><p>“Desmond, in case you have forgotten, this isn’t a vacation, we don’t have time,” Lucy said.Her voice was clipped.</p><p>“What this isn’t a four-star hotel?” Desmond asked in disbelief.He took a sip from his beer narrowing his focus at Lucy.</p><p>“Desmond, you need to take this seriously,” Lucy stated.</p><p>“Whoa, Luce, back off,” Rebecca said surprised by Lucy.She understood they were on a timeline, and the pressure was mounting each day."You almost fried his brain three days ago."</p><p>“I’m serious,” Lucy stated.</p><p>“Trust me, I know this isn’t a fucking vacation,” Desmond answered.“I said no because the next time you put me in there, we better be ready to move on the apple.”</p><p>Lucy went to argue then realized what he had said.“You serious?”</p><p>He nodded. “It’s in Rome, so we are going to need reconnaissance done, blueprints of the underground networks, locations of safe houses,” Desmond went on.“Because when we go, you know they are going to be right at our heals.”</p><p>“He’s right,” Shaun said.</p><p>"Is that because you’re sleeping with him?” Lucy asked her tone cold as ice.</p><p>“No, it’s because it’s going to take me at least a day or two to reach several of my teams to move them toward Rome,” Shaun all but growled.“We also have to reach our Boss and let him know we are making a move.That is going to take time.”</p><p>“The more time we have the better schematics I can create,” Rebecca agreed.“And the more false trails I can lay.”</p><p>Lucy sighed realizing that they were all right in what they were saying.“Fine.” Lucy then looked at Desmond and Shaun.“This, what’s going on between you two, if it’s a distraction then I am requesting a replacement for Shaun.”</p><p>“And I’ll just call the Boss and tell him to ignore the request,” Desmond stated.It was one of the rare times he acknowledged who his father was.</p><p>“Why, because you're sleeping with him?” Lucy threw at him.</p><p>“No because Shaun is the best Historian in the Order,” Desmond stated firmly.“You know how I know that? Because despite the fact that my father and I do not have a great relationship, he would not send just any historian to help guide his son, the chosen-one, through history.The same reason he agreed to Rebecca volunteering for this mission, because she would be able to get me in and out of the animus while maintaining some sanity.And he sure as hell knew you would keep us in order.I also don’t trust anyone else inside my head to guide me through history then Shaun.”</p><p>“And it hasn’t distracted them over the last three weeks,” Rebecca added earning a glare from Shaun and a snort from Desmond. </p><p>“It was never in your file…” Lucy began.</p><p>“That your mentor’s son preferred dicks?” Desmond asked taking a sip of beer.“Yea, well, he didn’t like to write anything down that could hurt his reputation or his bloodline.So why would he?”</p><p>There was silence until Rebecca spoke.“So, I think I hit a dead end with Clay’s glyph’s that he implanted in Desmond’s memories,” she said breaking the silence and switching topics before Shaun or Desmond strangled Lucy. “His memories connect him to Adam and Eve and the First Generation.I agree with Des that it’s a warning, but of what I don’t know.”</p><p>“Maybe when this is done, we can look into the memories more,” Desmond suggested.“There has to be a reason he left them for me.I get that he was crazy but he didn’t plant them in my memories as an act of craziness.He was warning me, us of something.”</p><p>“Clay always had a way of hiding messages for only the right person to find them,” Shaun said.“And they were never for nothing.”</p><p>Lucy was silent.“I should give an update,” she said as she moved away from the table. </p><p>They watched her leave silently.“Well that went well,” Shaun said sarcastically. </p><p>“Part of me hopes she calls my dad just so I can call him back and make him send you back,” Desmond admitted.</p><p>“Can I watch?” Rebecca asked.She really wanted to see that conversation.</p><p>Shaun threw a chip at her.“I’ll go talk to Lucy.”</p><p>“You sure?” Desmond asked.</p><p>“You need to eat more,” Shaun informed him. </p><p>Desmond flipped him off as he left the room.Shaun headed up to the girl's room but found it empty so he went back to the main floor and then to the hidden stairway.He was heading down the stairs and heard Lucy’s voice.Something in her voice had him stopping where he was in the stairwell.</p><p>“Yes, he said in Rome somewhere,” Lucy said.“No, he wasn’t specific, I understand that Rome is a large area to search. “</p><p>There was silence and more pacing.“Yes, I understand.As soon as I have a location, I will let you know.”She was silent again as the speaker on the other end spoke."Yes, I apologized to each of them.I explained it just how you said too.Desmond will take time to build the trust again."</p><p>Shaun felt dread begin to coil in his stomach.If she was talking to Bill, then it would be known that she would pass the information on to him.Bill had everyone trained not to give useless statements on the phone, not to name locations out right.Not to name people outright especially Desmond's name.He froze when he heard her speak again.</p><p>“Which brings me to a slight complication in regards to Desmond,” Lucy began.“Our plan didn’t work as we hoped.I wasn’t able to gain his attention.”</p><p>Fear now replaced the dread he had been feeling.“No, I don’t think he is with anyone,” Lucy said.“I think he just is so focused on what we are doing, and with the bleeding effect, I don’t think he can even fathom the idea of a relationship.”</p><p>Shaun let a silent breath of relief, then without making a noise he headed back upstairs.He would have to tell Desmond what he heard.Especially after Desmond's concern about her glowing red at times.They had promised, that they would be honest.That there could be no secrets between them, not with what they were doing, or with what was at stake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Uninvited Guest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ok.  So I really had to think about this one.  Usually I don't really do in-game chapters.  But I felt like I had to so because what happens in this chapter bleeds right into the next one.  So this is pretty much straight from the game, with my own twist, but a bunch of the dialogue is game dialogue.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     When they arrived at the Colosseum, Shaun had stopped Lucy and Desmond from scampering down into the abyss with the suggestion that perhaps he should come as they might need a Historian.Since he had figured out the password for the vault door, Lucy didn't even argue.Instead she told Desmond to head down through the maze of the Colosseum and she would find another entrance with Shaun and Rebecca. They were going to do this, they would retrieve the Apple.While Desmond made his way through the maze of debris and construction, Shaun recited facts about the Colosseum. Reminding to warn Desmond to be careful of any gladiators he might stumble across.</p><p>He made his way into the underground area where he used Eagle Vision to open the hidden door.It was pitch black when he slipped through, turning on his flashlight, he began to walk when he stoped short.</p><p>"We commit to this place the epilogue of our ending," a female voice stated as hologram, or something like a hologram, appeared before him. "Let it be found by the one deemed worthy. Let it guide him.Let it shape his path forward.Let it save the world we leave behind."</p><p>"What's going on?" Lucy asked form their link. "There was just a bunch of static.</p><p>"Nothing," Desmond answered as he looked around using Eagle Vision.He didn't want to worry them that he might be experience some bleeding effect. "It's probably some interference from the ruins."</p><p>When he spotted nothing he continued his way through the crypts.The free running was useful as floors had caved out making the only way to move across them was through the beams above.As he entered another section, the female from before appeared again.</p><p>"In the beginning we set our truths to parchment. To stone. To the memory of men. These proved impermanent things.Cleansed by fire.Cleansed by famine.Cleansed by Flood.All the world is innocent once more.Innocent and ignorant."</p><p>"And she's gone," Desmond mumbled as the woman vanished again. </p><p>"Desmond, is someone down there with you?" Rebecca asked."Shaun and I are getting weird interference with an occasional word here and there."</p><p>"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Desmond commented."I'm fine.I'm trying to find my way through this maze of crypts and hidden rooms."</p><p>"I think I found an entrance," Lucy stated.</p><p>"Okay," Desmond said as he watched the ceiling above him open after he pressed a hidden pressure plate. </p><p>He climbed up the walls. When he emerged it was into a stunning church.He looked around in awe of it. Desmond wondered if the crypts below belonged to the church or were they older? There was knocking on the door.</p><p>"I'm coming," Desmond called. </p><p>Desmond headed over to the old wooden doors and opened them.Shaun stepped through first. </p><p>"Took you long enough," Shaun commented.</p><p>Rebecca and Lucy entered after him.Both looking in awe at where they were."Where are we?" Desmond asked Shaun.</p><p>"Santa Maria Aracoeli," Shaun answered. "The columns are made from the old Roman ruins. Now the though is that this church was built on the ancient site of the Temple of Juno."</p><p>Rebecca looked up."I like the ceiling."</p><p>"You like the ceiling?" Shaun asked her in disbelief."You are a fascinating traveling companion."</p><p>Desmond just rolled his eyes as he headed into the church. Shaun walked up alongside him."How you doing?" Shaun asked him.</p><p>"I don't know," Desmond answered."Stay with them, I'm going to take a look with Eagle Vision."</p><p>Shaun nodded.He headed to where Rebecca and Lucy were talking.Desmond scanned the room looking for something.He spotted it, very high up.Desmond moved toward the Altar. </p><p>"There's something up there," Desmond commented.</p><p>"Yes well, I think we will just stay down here," Shaun replied, though the idea of watching Desmond climbing up altar pieces was a bit unnerving and exciting."Maybe pray or something."</p><p>Desmond said nothing as he climbed up to the ledge where he picked up the switch.He turned the ancient switch and waited.There was a rumble from above and they all watched as chandeliers and sections of the ceiling moved, as if making a path for him.</p><p>"Great," Desmond commented.</p><p>"Be careful, Des," Lucy yelled from below. </p><p>"I think I won't watch," Shaun replied.</p><p>"Yee of little faith," Desmond shot back as he took running leap and caught a chandelier.</p><p>As he moved through the overhead maze, he froze when he spotted the women again."We did not build them to be wise. And now they are our final, faulted hope.They are you. You possess the potential for understanding.But you broke our tools.Or turned them against each other. We have destroyed what we could.Sealed away what we could not."</p><p>"You guys see her right?" Desmond asked as he moved through the path.</p><p>"Yes," Shaun and Rebecca said just as Lucy said "No".</p><p>"Good so I'm not crazy," Desmond stated.He leaped to one of the hanging bars and felt it trigger something. "I opened something."</p><p>"Most. Not all.And it does not take many to unwind the world," the female recited. "Here is a safe place.Eternal.A place to store objects. Words.Wisdom.But not life.Although did we have the means.But time...time erodes us.We can distract him.We can see past him. Feint left when he strikes right.But his reach is so very long.His stamina is unending.We can not evade his grasp. Not forever."</p><p>Desmond made it to another ledge where another switch was waiting for him.He turned it.Shaun made a noise as the ground began to tremble below them.A podium came out of the floor near where he, Rebecca, and Lucy were standing. </p><p>"Well hello," Shaun said as he walked toward it.</p><p>Desmond made his way down as Shaun studied it."Whatever this," Shaun said when Desmond joined them.Shaun waved his hand over it and nothing happened. "It doesn't do anything, there are no buttons, no levers. It's a dead end."</p><p>Something in his gut told him otherwise."I'm not so sure," he said as he studied it. </p><p>Taking a deep breath he raised his hand and held it over the podium.It began to glow green.They all heard something move. When the floor began to tremble, Shaun fell into the podium.Desmond steadied him as the floor began to move downwards.They couldn't fall off as the walls surrounded them as if the floor had been cut out of it, like a puzzle piece.When it hit the bottom, Desmond stared in amazement as Shaun got his bearings. </p><p>Desmond stepped off first looking at the temple before them. "Now it's time for that password," Desmond stated."If Shaun's right..."</p><p>"I'm always right," Shaun corrected him. </p><p>"And that dead end?" Desmond asked.</p><p>"What, I don't know what you are talking about," Shaun deadpanned.</p><p>"Really?" Lucy asked looking at the two of them.</p><p>They moved through the room until Desmond found the door that had the same glyph as the one back at the villa.With the password 72, the door unlocked.Desmond entered first, the rest followed.It was unlike anything any of them had ever seen.Technology mixed with architecture that had never been replicated. In the center of the room was a huge podium with a stand on it.Desmond watched as a vision of Ezio with the apple stood there.</p><p>"Here goes," Desmond said.He jumped off the ledge onto the platform below and a path was created for him. </p><p>The woman was back.He half listened to her until she said his name.He knew that Rebecca and Shaun heard it for they gasped as well.</p><p>"It is hard to stay contained, knowing as we do.We wait for you, Desmond. You will come here, you will activate it.You will know only when it is too late."</p><p>"Did you hear any of that?" Desmond asked.</p><p>"She knew your name," Shaun stated. </p><p>"Who are you guys hearing?" Lucy asked."Is there someone here with us? Are our com's hacked?"</p><p>Desmond made it to the last switched unleashing a path for the rest to follow.They joined him on the podium where the apple stood.Glyphs floated around where it stood.</p><p>"Shouldn't it be showing us the temples?" Shaun asked.</p><p>"I can ask it," Desmond half joked. </p><p>He thought the question and they watched as more glyphs began to glow.Rebecca said something but Shaun shh'd her as he moved forward to study them."I know this," Shaun stated. "It's a Phrygian Cap, it stands for Freedom, and that's the masonic eye..."</p><p>While Shaun talked Desmond reached out and touched the apple.Time froze around him."Your DNA communes with the Apple," the female stated."You have activated it..."</p><p>"Let me go!" Desmond shouted as the woman spoke.</p><p>"There is one who accompanied you through the gates," the female said causing dread to fill his stomach."She lies not within our sight.The cross darkens the horizon."</p><p>"What are you doing?" Desmond pleaded as he felt his body being forced to turn around as he held the Apple. </p><p>"The path must be open, you cannot escape your path in this.The scales must be balanced."</p><p>Desmond felt the hidden blade engage, as his body moved toward where Lucy stood frozen in time.He knew she was the traitor but this, he couldn't do this to her.All he remembered was pushing the blade into her and then it was black.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Watch You Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And we're back to my usual format.  So this get's a bit heavy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shaun and Rebecca had been frozen but could hear the conversation, they were helpless as they watched Desmond struggle against the Apple.Even though the Apple had detected that Lucy was the Traitor, watching what happened was torture.When Desmond well to the ground with Lucy, they were released from their hold.</p><p>“Desmond!" Shaun yelled as he slid to the floor next to Desmond as Rebecca went to Lucy. </p><p>     “She’s dead,” Rebecca said as she checked Lucy's pulse. "Shit!"</p><p>     “His pulse is chaotic,” Shaun said as he clamped down on his fear.“Desmond!” He said louder.“I need you to wake up, Des, now is not the time for a nap.”</p><p>There was commotion on their com's.Rebecca searched Lucy's body, which she hated doing but they needed to know if there were any surprises.She took the gun that Lucy had. </p><p>"The Eagle is down," Shaun said into the com-link using Desmond's code name.They all had code-names. "Unresponsive. We need immediate assistance."</p><p>Rebecca made a noise, Shaun turned to look at her.In her had was a tracking device and not one of theirs.Their eyes linked as realization hit, the Templar's knew where they were. </p><p>"We've been compromised," Rebecca said over the link. "The traitor is dead.There was a tracking device on her body. "Her voice hitched at those words.</p><p>"Confirmed," William Miles said over the link."We have Templar's descending on the Colosseum.I have a team headed toward where you entered.Can you get the Eagle there?"</p><p>"Yes," Shaun said. </p><p>He handed Rebecca his gear along with his gun.Rebecca unzipped her jacket,she threw it over the Apple, then wrapped it up and put it in her bag.She took Lucy's gun and Shauns, ensuring the safety was on and put them in one of the hidden compartments of her bag meant for concealing weapons. </p><p>"I need an extraction team for recovery," William instructed."Will they be able to get into where you are now?"</p><p>"Not without the Eagle," Shaun said."And I want to seal this up as we go."</p><p>"We can't leave her," Rebecca whispered.</p><p>"I'll go back," William stated."Just get moving."</p><p>Shaun gently lifted Desmond up then looked at where Lucy lay.He didn't want any of it to be true."Damn it, Luce."</p><p>"Alright," Rebecca said as she made sure her gun was ready."I'll take lead.You sure you have him?"</p><p>"I'm not letting him go," Shaun stated.He might look like a scrawny book worm, he might not be broad like Desmond, but he was well built.Being an Assassin wasn't for the lazy. It was something that Desmond always marveled about, was how on the outside Shaun was the picture-perfect book worm and Historian.Yet under his clothes he hid a well sculpted, lean body. Shaun could easily carry Desmond.</p><p>Rebecca nodded.They headed out of the chamber and through the room where the elevator platform was.Rebecca helped Shaun with Desmond and they laid his hand on the podium.They waited for a moment then the podium glowed green and the platform lurched upwards. As it cleared the floor of the church Bridgette Bishop and her team were coming through the doors. Bishop's team all stared in amazement of the insanity of what Desmond had to do to unveil the podium. </p><p>"How is he?" Bridgette Bishop asked as she moved toward them.Rebecca hugged her.</p><p>"Burning up, mumbled a few times in Arabic and Italian, like he's having a conversation, " Shaun answered.One of Bishop's men went to take Desmond and Shaun just arched an eyebrow.</p><p>"I want half of you to stay here and secure the building," Bishop instructed."The rest help Shaun get Desmond into the back of our van.Rebecca, I have it all set up for you."</p><p>"Any word on Baby?" Rebecca asked.</p><p>"En Route to where we are going," Bishop assured her."Let's go."</p><p>Her people formed a circle around Shaun as he carried Desmond toward the van that was parked right at the church entrance.Back doors opened and one of them helped Shaun left Desmond up and onto the stretcher.Rebecca climbed in and began grabbing the medical gear.Shaun climbed in after her, taking one of Desmond's hands in his. </p><p>Bishop took the whole scene in.If anyone ever thought they would see Shaun Hasting's show emotions they would have laughed at the mere suggestion.The man hid behind a think wall of insults and snarky one liners.Yet here he was holding onto Desmond as if his whole world rested with Desmond. </p><p>"Well shit," Bishop said as it became clear as to why Shaun was not letting anyone touch Desmond..</p><p>"Daddy didn't approve of his preferences," Rebecca answered Bishop's comment.</p><p>"Of course he wouldn't," Bishop replied.She helped Rebecca get the gear she needed.Rebecca began to look over Desmond as orders were issued.</p><p>"Alright, he is burning up, his pulse is all over the place, but why I have no idea,"Rebecca said."We need to get him to a medical team now."</p><p>"Then let's move," Bishop said. </p><p>She closed the doors to the van and instructed one of her team members to take the van that Shaun and Rebecca had come in to somewhere opposite of where they were going.She wanted it searched for bugs and tracking devices. With that, Bishop took the driver's seat.</p><p>"And we can talk," Bishop said as she started the van. Indicating that com's were off for the moment.</p><p>“My Baby?” Rebecca asked as the van began to move.</p><p>“Shaun's team arrived right after you left,” Bishop said as she steered them carefully into the chaotic streets of Rome. “Everything was packed up, they also searched everything for bugs and location trackers.What was found was destroyed or placed in random spots to lure them into traps.”</p><p>     “Good,” Shaun said as he held onto one of Desmond’s hand.</p><p>     “Just a warning, Bill has a lot of questions for you guys about Lucy and why you think she was the traitor,” Bishop warned them.“Though from what we heard from down there she made a good case already.”</p><p>    Rebecca hooked Desmond up to several machines to try and figure out what was going on.“His brainwaves are all over the place,” Rebecca noted.</p><p>     “That could explain the speaking in Arabic and Italian,” Shaun replied.</p><p>    “I don’t want to give him anything because he has no injuries,” Rebecca said.“Whatever caused this was from the Apple.”</p><p>    “And you guys have it?” Bishop asked.</p><p>    “Wrapped up in a sweatshirt in my bag,” Rebecca said.“After what happened down there, I don’t think any of us should touch it.”</p><p>    They were silent for the drive through the ancient city.Shaun would sometimes talk, telling Desmond an interesting historical fact that wasn’t common knowledge.When they were past the city limits, Bishop headed toward the countryside, to one of the small towns, similar to the one they left.They turned onto a road for a farm, and Rebecca noted that there were workers milling about.Some she recognized.</p><p>“We can hide in plain site,” Bishop explained.“Bill doesn’t like it but the Mentor for Italy has shown that it does work.”</p><p>“Desmond had a similar idea,” Shaun noted.Rebecca looked at him."He thought that maybe it was time to be a little more involved in the world we live in.Ezio cleaned up villages and towns while he still chased down templars."They had talked about what they would do if they ran the Brotherhood, and Shaun had to admit that Desmond had a lot of good ideas. </p><p>"Well the Italian Head shares the same thought," Bishop informed Shaun</p><p>She was heading toward the main house until the heart monitor went crazy.There was a lot of cursing."What's going on?"</p><p>"His heart, it's crashing, he's crashing," Rebecca stated. </p><p>Bishop turned around and bit her lip at the sight.Shaun was now straddling Desmond as he began performing CPR and yelling at him at the same time."We are coming in at location C, we are coming in Hot, we will need a full medical team.Eagle is flatlining."</p><p>Bishop hit the gas peddle and headed toward one of the cave's on the property that was used to house the wine barrels.It also had a hidden entrance to the underground compound. Two assassins waved her through the cave, as she pulled in to a spot by the elevator, the doors were opening and Dr. Allan Mitchell and his team were already stepping out. </p><p>"Hastings is doing chest compressions," Bishop said as she hoped out of the front seat. </p><p>She opened the van door."Hastings keep going," Dr. Mitchell informed the Brit."If you need a break let me know and we'll switch.Crane, you're with me, I need to know everything.Everyone else we need to get this stretcher moving without compromising Hastings work."</p><p>The seconds seemed to be hours as everyone moved as one to get the stretcher moving as quickly as possible without problems.Bishop held the Elevator doors so that everyone could get on it.It was made to hold a vehicle.She hit the button for the medical floor, and then the elevator was moving deep underground.</p><p>The doors open and more medical staff were waiting as they took the stretcher and began rushing it into one of the medical rooms.By the time they wheeled Desmond in Shaun had gotten the heart going again and he was breathing on his own.Two of Bishop's people helped Shaun down. </p><p>"Everyone who isn't medical out," Allan stated.He rested a hand on Shaun's shoulder."Go, sit, rest.You did good."</p><p>Rebecca took Shaun by the hand and led him out of the room.She pushed him gently into a chair that was outside of the door.He collapsed into it.He was drained. </p><p>"What's the report?" A deep voice asked from behind Rebecca.</p><p>She turned to see William Miles standing there."Shaun was able to get his heart beating again," Rebecca said."His brain waves are all over the place, he's running a high fever."</p><p>"And the Apple?"</p><p>"Wrapped up in my bag," Rebecca answered, she indicated to the bag that still hung across her. . </p><p>"Any burn marks on Desmond?" William asked.</p><p>"None," Rebecca said.</p><p>"That's odd."</p><p>"Mitchell said the same thing," Shaun stated as he looked up at Desmond's father."Why is it odd?"</p><p>"Records show that those who shouldn't hold the apple are left with catastrophic burns because they can't funnel the power properly.That's if it doesn't kill the person out right," William explained. "Altair was the one that documented it.Desmond having no mark is a good sign."</p><p>"Yes well don't mind me if I'm not jumping for joy," Shaun said dryly.He narrowed his eyes at William."Do you know that before his heart stopped he started speaking in a third language?"</p><p>"How is that possible?" Rebecca asked."He wasn't hooked up to anything but the monitors."</p><p>"Well you see dear, Rebecca, Desmond really is quite special," Shaun began.</p><p>"Shaun," William warned.He was wondering how much Shaun knew along with how close he was with his son.</p><p>"Desmond has been reliving quick moments of his ancestors memories since about thirteen," Shaun informed Rebecca.</p><p>Rebecca whirled around to face William."Are you fucking serious!" She yelled.Several people turned to look their way then quickly left in the other direction."That was no where in his files!"</p><p>"It began when he hit puberty," William explained not sure what to think of the small assassin before him."I left it out for protection."</p><p>“Do you realize how fucked up I could have made him by not knowing that!” Rebecca yelled.“That maybe some of the times Baby failed to sync could have been because of that.We could have fried his brain the first time!What else did you leave out?"</p><p>"Now is not the time to discuss this," William stated."You both are exhausted.You have been through a bunch.Rooms have been prepared for you on this floor where you can shower and rest.If you take the elevator on the other side of this floor it will take you to the house kitchen or you can use any of the phones on this floor to ask for food.Now if you excuse me, I need to recover Lucy."</p><p>With that he left.Shaun stared at the man leaving while his son was being worked on in the room next to them.</p><p>"I really don't like him," Shaun stated.</p><p>"Yea," Rebecca agreed."I take it we aren't moving until someone comes out of the room with an update."</p><p>"You can but I'm not," Shaun answered.</p><p>Rebecca snorted."Right because I'm going to leave you here alone."</p><p>Rebecca was sleeping with her head on Shaun's shoulder when Allan stepped out of the room.Shaun nudged her awake.Rebecca wiped the drool from her mouth. </p><p>"William?" Allan asked as he looked around.</p><p>"He went to retrieve Lucy," Shaun answered.</p><p>Allan let out a long sigh."That hurts deep what she did," Allan replied.He then studied the two of them."I will start with the good news.He is alive.We have his heart rate back to normal, the fever is lowering.There is no sign of trauma or illness."</p><p>"And the bad news?" Shaun asked.</p><p>"His brain waves are off the charts," Allan said using Rebecca's term."We don't know what is causing it.I think right now we need to let him rest naturally, then in the morning see how he is and move from there."</p><p>"And you will alert us if anything changes?" Rebecca asked.</p><p>"Yes," Allan said."If you give my staff a few moments to leave, you can both see him."</p><p>"Can we stay with him?" Shaun asked hating how his voice cracked.</p><p>Allan studied the Brit."Not tonight," Allan told him."There are a few reasons.The first is myself and my team will be in and out monitoring him throughout the night.Whoever is staying with him will not be getting rest.And that person is going to need to have their rest so that they can help with what is to come.We are in unknown territory here,even with everything from those who have handled a Piece of Eden, we are in the dark.Desmond could wake up tomorrow or a month from now."</p><p>"I'll make sure that Shaun rests," Rebecca promised Allan. </p><p>"It is difficult to remember to take care of ourselves when someone we care about is sick or injured," Allan replied."I will have one of the nurses show you to the rooms.Clothes have been provided as well.I will let the main house know to send food and drink down for the two of you.Anything you need and the medical staff will help."</p><p>"Thank you," Rebecca said.She looked around."You wouldn't know we were a few levels underground."</p><p>"There are three subfloors, including this one," Allan informed her."We can house several hundred people between the caves and this."</p><p>Allan signaled for a nurse."This is Rosa," Allan introduced them."Rosa this is Shaun and Rebecca.I leave them to you."</p><p>"Follow me," Rosa said."Your rooms are close by.Bishop thought it would ease your minds to be near Desmond."</p><p>They followed her down a short hallway to where two rooms reserved for patient families were situated."Where will Bill stay or do I have to share with Shaun?"</p><p>"The Mentor has other arrangements, these are for the two of you," Rosa replied."Bishop's team dropped off some of your personal effects from the villa.The main house made a game stew with fresh bread, there is still plenty."</p><p>"That sounds amazing," Shaun said."And maybe wine, lot's of wine."</p><p>Rosa smiled softly."I will place the order.The cook, she is my grandmother, she has developed a soft spot for, well, the three of you.She here's much as we all tend to end up in the kitchen to talk and unwind."</p><p>"We'll make sure to see her before we leave," Rebecca promised. </p><p>"I say that because she will send extra food and fuss over you," Rosa said. </p><p>"Honestly we could use the fussing," Rebecca assured her.</p><p>Rosa said her goodbyes then headed in the opposite direction.They each headed into their own rooms.Shaun stripped out of his clothes, part of him wanting to burn them.He headed right into the bathroom and turned on the shower.He groaned as hot water rushed over his body.The only thing that would make this better was if Desmond was in here with him.The thought sent a wave of grief crushing over him.He slid to the floor as the water rained down on him and let himself cry for the first time in a very long time.He had a strange feeling that this would not be the last time either. </p><p>When the water began to cool, Shaun stood up and washed himself before stepping out.The towels were like being in a luxury hotel, once he was dried off he changed into clean clothes.There was a knock on the door as he finished with his shirt.Rebecca was there, her hair still wet from her own shower.Her eyes also blood shot. </p><p>"Food should be here in a moment," Rebecca said. </p><p>Shaun nodded.He pulled her into a hug and they stood like that until the food arrived.Rosa slipped past them with the food cart, not wanting to interrupt them.They had been through so much in such a short period of time. </p><p>"Food," Rebecca said. </p><p>Shaun nodded.He headed over to the cart and uncovered it, his mouth drooling at the feast that was before them.Two wine bottles were situated on the bottom shelf along with several bottles of water and a note written in Italian.He chuckled at the note.</p><p>"What?" Rebecca asked.</p><p>"Rosa's grandmother wanted to remind us that while we might want to over indulge we need to have our wit's about us and a hangover is no good for that.But no one will blame us in the morning if we are a bit grouchy."</p><p>"I think I love her already," Rebecca said as she ladled out a bowl of soup for her and for Shaun.Meat wasn't her favorite think but one couldn't be picky when you were stuck in safe houses and on the run. </p><p>They ate in silence.They were on their second bowl when there was a knock on the door.Shaun got up and William walked in, his face looking grim.</p><p>"It was not easy, I don't know how Desmond did it, but I was able to retrieve her body," William informed them.He saw the open bottle of wine and poured himself a glass."We can discuss tonight tomorrow, but I want to know how you knew she was the traitor?"</p><p>Shaun let out a sigh before taking a sip of wine.He leaned back in his chair."It's complicated."</p><p>"And you're sure Desmond wasn't the traitor?" William hated asking that question.</p><p>"No," Shaun said immediately.</p><p>"Is that because you and him are doing god knows what?" William asked.</p><p>"We're in a relationship is I think how most people put it," Shaun stated."But no that is not the reason."</p><p>"Explain."</p><p>"You see Desmond and I began to talk at the Villa, I stopped seeing him as Clay's replacement, and began to see who he is as a person and not as the Chosen One," Shaun explained."During that time I learned that Desmond was actually working on returning to the Farm.He was making preparations, found someone to take over his end of his lease, was training a bar tender to make his signature drinks."</p><p>"He was coming back?" William asked shocked.</p><p>"Yes," Shaun said."Then Abstergo got him before he could.That's reason one as to why Desmond isn't the traitor.The second reason is that while at Abstergo Desmond could have escaped at any time.He was able to escape the Farm and stay undetected for almost a decade, getting away from Vidic would have been a breeze."</p><p>"And how does that prove he is isn't, Vidic could have convinced him to join their side," William argued. </p><p>"Because the reason he didn't escape is that not everyone at Abstergo is a templar," Rebecca answered.William looked at her."If he escaped he would have put the innocent people at risk something that Ezio and Altair would never do.He knew what could happen to him and he was willing to face that if it meant the innocent stayed safe.As he says, part of our oath is to protect the innocent."</p><p>William was silent as he digested the information. Shaun picked up the conversation."That does include the conversations we had about the Assassin's and what he would do if he was in charge," Shaun added."So no,Desmond was not and is not the traitor."</p><p>"The how could it be Lucy?" William asked.He had trained Lucy, she was everything a person could want in a student. "I thought they were close?"</p><p>"They were," Rebecca answered."Or they were at the Warehouse.She had essentially rescued him from Abstergo.So they joked, they talked, they were friendly.There was flirting but at the warehouse neither meant anything by the flirting."</p><p>"It changed at the Villa," Shaun informed William."We fled the warehouse with what we had on our backs and in the van.Things were tense.It took a bit for Desmond to adjust to not just Ezio's memories of the villa but him actually being there.We were all tense.It's why Lucy allowed us to have a beer a night, so we could have some normalcy.Why she agreed to let us spread out when Desmond found rooms that were livable."</p><p>"Is that were you two started your ... relationship?" William asked.</p><p>"Yes," Shaun replied."Desmond started to open up about New York, about the farm.We bonded over not really having the choice of joining the Assassin's, of our personal preferences not being what our parent or parents wanted."</p><p>"I have regretted that fight ever since," William admitted.If he had known, hell he shouldn't have ever said those words.</p><p>"Well you can tell him when he wakes up," Shaun suggested."But yes, as our relationship started to evolve, he didn't really joke back and fourth with Lucy in a flirting manner.She began to pick up her flirting. She began to lay her hands on his shoulder, his hand, his bicep, his back, little things that could mean nothing.For Desmond it was weird, made him feel awkward."</p><p>"And that leads to her betraying us how?" William asked.</p><p>"We're getting there," Rebecca promised William."It was little things at first."</p><p>"Desmond was telling me how when he came out the animus at the villa he would use his eagle vision to help him remember where he was, who we were," Shaun explained. "Becca and I always glowed blue.But Lucy it was this weird gold and yellow color.Usually in a memory it meant that was his target, whether it was informant or someone he had to kill.He thought in Lucy's case it showed her feeling guilty.We figured it was about Clay."</p><p>Shaun paused to sip the wine before continuing."The thing is after the Red Zone, he began to see flashes of Red around her.The first time it happened was right when he came out of the Red Zone.But the other times were random and not when he was coming out of the animus."</p><p>"That's not good," William agreed.</p><p>"Desmond agreed, so I started just making lists of things that had happened, if Lucy was involved with them and so forth, just to see if we were just being paranoid, if the Red Zone screwed up Desmond a bit, or if it was serious," Shaun informed William."We didn't want to rush to the conclusion that our Lucy was the traitor."</p><p>"So what happened?"</p><p>"Lucy was getting a bit more handsy with Desmond, so we decided to let her know about us," Shaun answered."But then the Cesare assassination happened and Desmond had a hard time transitioning from the animus to reality so I was a bit more concerned with him then I would have been otherwise.She didn't like it.She threatened to contact you and have me removed."</p><p>"Your the best historian we have," William said."While yes I have concerns about the relationship, it is more how this will impact yours or Desmond's decision processing during missions. However, I also know that he needs your brain to get him through the animus sessions."</p><p>"Desmond said the same thing," Rebecca noted. </p><p>"How did Lucy handle it all?"William wondered out loud.</p><p>"She was pissed about everything that night," Rebecca answered."She wanted Desmond back in the animus that night.He told her not until we were ready to move on the Apple because he knew that would be the next memory.He didn't want us going in un-prepared."</p><p>"Which he was right," Shaun said."Tonight could have been a lot worst if we didn't have everyone on com's and near where we were."</p><p>"I agree," William said.He was again impressed with his son."Obviously she agreed."</p><p>"It took the three of us basically telling her no to do so," Rebecca replied."Bill, when did she call you?"</p><p>"Three days ago," William answered.He saw the look between Shaun and Rebecca."Why?"</p><p>"The conversation we are talking about happened four nights ago," Shaun informed William."Lucy left dinner saying she was calling the Boss to update him.I told Desmond I would talk to her.I didn't get the chance because when I was heading down the stairs to the bunker I heard her on the phone and her tone it was wrong.What she was saying it didn't make sense.She told the person on the phone that the Apple was somewhere in Rome but she didn't no location yet.She also mentioned Desmond by name a few times."</p><p>"We don't ever say names or places on phone calls, especially Desmond's," William said."It breaks so many of our security procedures."</p><p>"Then she informed the person that the plan for her to essentially seduce Desmond failed," Shaun added.He watched William's eyebrows shoot upward."What I will say is she could have sold the two of us out, she could have told them that we were in a relationship but instead she just said he was too focused on the Apple to even think of a relationship."</p><p>"I think she was torn at times," Rebecca said.</p><p>"Yes, but that list I told you I was making about screw ups, the teams I lost were the same teams that I consulted with Lucy on," Shaun told them."She knew their locations, code names, extraction locations.She knew it all."</p><p>"Damn it, Lucy," William said.He turned on his com-link."Bishop I need a team to go through Lucy's computers, phones, everything.We believe she compromised several of the teams we have lost."</p><p>"Right away," Bishop said. </p><p>William turned it back off."Alright," he said standing up."I'm staying up in the house, I need to use the satellite to inform Nina of what's going on and it doesn't get the best reception from the medical floor.Both of you need to sleep, in the morning we will go over everything that happened at the templed."</p><p>He went to leave."At the church and in the temple, you both heard the woman speaking?" William asked.</p><p>"Even when time was frozen we could hear her and Desmond," Rebecca replied.</p><p>"But Lucy couldn't," William inquired.They both nodded."We have four names of people on the com-link's that heard static instead of the voice.Thankfully they were all doing recon and don't know this location.But I think we might need to call them back in."</p><p>"Sir any from my teams?"</p><p>"No, two are from Lucy's, one from Bishops' and one from Gavin's.Neither are thrilled with the implications."</p><p>They all said goodnight.Shaun shut the door behind William.He looked at Rebecca."I think I'm going to bed," he told her as he began to clean up from their meal.There was asmall kitchenette so he put the food in the fridge and began washing the dishes. </p><p>"Shaun, can I sleep with you tonight?" Rebecca asked.Her voice was quiet.</p><p>Shaun turned to look at her."Yea," he answered."Go change and come back."</p><p>She nodded and slipped out of the room.He finished the dishes, corked the wine, then changed himself into sweatpants and a t-shirt.She arrived back and turned off the lights.She climbed into bed with Shaun and curled up next to him."Will Desmond be mad?"</p><p>"Nah, he knows that we're a package deal," Shaun assured her."That we're family.Now go to sleep."</p><p>*****</p><p>They met in the conference room on the first sub level of the underground complex.Heads of the teams from last night were there as well as many country mentor's from across the globe were on video or the phone.William and Allan were talking briefly before William started the meeting. </p><p>"We are going to start with an update on Desmond," William said.Everyone who was calling in or was on video was from a secure location that names could be used.</p><p>Allan stood up."I'm Dr. Mitchell for those of you who haven't the pleasure of me patching you up," he said introducing yourself."The good news is the fever is gone, there is no brain swelling, his heart rate has stayed normal.The not-so-good news is he is still unresponsive and his brain activity is concerning.We are currently tossing around some theories as to what to do but for now he's alive, and is breathing on his own."</p><p>There were murmurs and sighs of relief.William spoke up again."We have Shaun Hastings and Rebecca Crane to go through last night," William went on."For those who don't who they are, the two of them have been paramount in the Project 16 and 17 mission.They worked with Clay before he volunteered and throughout his involvement.Shaun is our Historian so all those entries you get, all the translations of symbols, that's him.Rebecca is one of our gadget experts and the reason we have our own animus."</p><p>William nodded too Shaun."Yes, well," Shaun said as he cleared his throat. "To catch those up who were not with us last night: Desmond was able to reach the memory of Ezio placing the Apple in the vault.He was aware that the memory was there which is why four days ago we began to orchestrate moving what teams we could to Rome so that when he stepped into that memory we would be ready to move.Desmond knew that rushing in without back up was not the ideal situation and wanted us to have the time to get people there as well as for Rebecca to lay false leads.Once we knew that the Apple was with in the Colosseum complex we are able to then spread out our teams so that any sign of the Templar's would be noticed allowing Desmond time to recover.It was also decided that instead of just him and Lucy gong for it that Rebecca and I would also because we weren't sure if a historian would be needed for he was able to understand some of the glyphs we later saw."</p><p>"Shaun was the one that figured out the password we would need to enter the vault," Rebecca interjected."So he was right, we needed him."</p><p>"Thank you," Shaun said to Rebecca. "At the Colosseum we took two paths, Desmond took the path that lead him into the maze of the underbelly of the ruin.This is where he first encountered the female voice we later heard on our com's.At that point we could pick up static mainly but Rebeca and I could pick a word here or there.While he was doing that we found our entrance at the church in my report.This is where the entrance to vault was.Once we were underneath the church and moved into the temple, we saw the Apple.Desmond was able to interact with it mentally, which is when it began to showcase a variety of Glyphs which I believe tell us where these Grand Temples are."</p><p>"And where are they?" Gavin Banks asked in his gruff voice. </p><p>"Well the one that I think is the most important one used the Phrygian Cap," Shaun nodded to Bishop. A projection of the image appeared on the wall behind Shaun."Now for the American's this should look very familiar.This is on the back of their dollar bill.Which is why I think the location of the Temple is somewhere in the United States.The problem is that is a lot of territory."</p><p>"So what do we do?" One of the European Mentors asked.</p><p>"This is where there will be some disagreement," William warned them."The medical team, Shaun, Rebecca, and I have been in talks since this morning.Right now we know nothing of what is going on in Desmond's brain.We know he is speaking Arabic and Italian at times when he does mumble.The idea is that we are going to place Desmond in the Animus and see if the Animus can help us."</p><p>Rebecca stood up before everyone could start yelling."This isn't what the animus was built for," she began."But the animus has been synched to Desmond's vitals since the first time he sat in her.Which means we actually will have a better understanding of what's going on than we do now.We might also be able to see or hear what is going. His brain is active, we just have to figure out why it's active.The thing is we don't have a lot of time to debate this."</p><p>"The female that spoke mentioned that we are looking at a world wide event happening in 72 days from yesterday," Shaun informed them all."That would bring us to the Winter Solstice.This isn't a good event and it is something the Templar's will use to gain more control.This is not my favorite idea of hooking Des up to the animus and take a shot in the dark that he is in the memories of an ancestor or are we going to fry his brain.But I also know that Des would do anything to save as many people as he could so we're doing this."</p><p>"Shaun," one of his people said."What do you need us to do?"</p><p>"I need people researching possible ISU sites in North America," Shaun said."The borders shifted a lot so make sure to keep that in mind."</p><p>"Shaun, Rebecca, and I will be working on any leads we can get from Desmond," William stated."Bishop and her team will be working on how deep Lucy betrayed us.Other orders will be going out within the next few days.Be ready to move.Gavin, I want you to start moving toward US waters."</p><p>"Will do," Gavin said. </p><p>The meeting concluded.William walked with Shaun and Rebecca."Once we have him hooked up to the Animus and stable, I'm going to look into medical transports to the US and safe houses we can stay at."</p><p>"We're going to have to get rid of the one's that Lucy knew about," Shaun realized. </p><p>"I'll contact country heads," William said.He looked at Shaun."How was he this morning?"</p><p>"No longer burning up but still not responding to outside stimulus," Shaun answered. </p><p>"Rebecca you'll be in charge of the transfer?" William asked.</p><p>"You think I'm letting anyone touch Baby?" Rebecca shot back.</p><p>"Fair point," William admitted."Let's start getting him ready to transfer.Allan said anything you need, Rebecca you can have."</p><p>"I'll talk with him and his team about the procedure," Rebecca answered. "Is Baby here?"</p><p>"Bishop's team is bringing 'her' as we speak," William said."You will be notified once she's in position."</p><p>"Then I'll start working on getting everything ready," Rebecca said."You coming Shaun?"</p><p>"Yea, I'll yell at Desmond some more about laying around and doing nothing," Shaun said. </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Eye of the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Desmond finds himself on a strange island in the Animus.   Templar's might have learned of where William and Desmond are.  Things are going to get a bit tense for a bit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where the hell am I?” Desmond asked as he looked around where he stood. </p><p>He was on a bizarre island in the middle of nowhere.The water was all computer code, the same with the sky.Desmond looked at his hands and saw his hidden blade was gone, but he was in his hoodie and jeans, though neither were torn or had blood on them. </p><p>“Where isn’t the important thing,” A familiar voice said from all around him.“The question you should be asking, Desmond, is why?”</p><p>Desmond noticed two pillars and walked toward them only to be stopped by something.“You can’t go through there yet,” the voice told him.</p><p>“Why not?” Desmond asked.</p><p>“Because your brain is all kinds of fucked up right now, and I should know.”</p><p>“Clay?” Desmond called out.“What’s going on?”</p><p>“You did it, Desmond Miles,” Clay said.“You retrieved an Artifact.And when you touched it, it sent your brain into chaos.Our brains aren’t supposed to live other people memories, Des.Yet here we are.”</p><p>“And where is that?” Desmond asked.“I mean I get that it’s not important but…”<br/>“You, my friend, are in the Black Room of the Animus,” Clay informed him as he appeared out of the mist.“Land of screwed up brains.”<br/>“And the pillars?” Desmond inquired.</p><p>“Lead back to the real world,” Clay told him.“But to get there you have to re-sync your brain.Your brain right now can’t figure out which memories are yours and which belong to your ancestors.”</p><p>“Alright, so how do I do that?” Desmond asked. </p><p>The ground around him shook and he watched as the island changed around them.An opening appeared in the rocks.“You have to figure out what moments are yours.It seems simple, but when you hold the memories of three people inside that head it can get a bit confusing.”</p><p>“And if I can’t?”</p><p>“Then you get to hang with me,” Clay said. </p><p>Desmond watched as Clay vanished.He stared at the opening and mumbled under his breath.At least he wasn’t dead, well that was if he believed Clay who was dead.<br/>“This is so fucked up,” Desmond mumble.</p><p>“Come on Desmond, the longer you stay here the lower your chances are to return to the real world,” Clay’s voice taunted to him.“To Shaun.”</p><p>****</p><p>     William, Shaun, and Rebecca stood with Rebecca and the head of the Italian Assassin's.Gavin was on video call. The news was not good.The Templars had gotten wind of Desmond being in the area, various strike teams had been discovered.Desmond had only been in the Animus for a few days, the idea of taking him out was not good.</p><p>"We need to contact Harlan," William finally said."He can buy us time while we try and meet up with Gavin's team."</p><p>"It's going to have to be just the four of you," Adriano stated."Any more would raise suspicion."</p><p>"Can we move Desmond while in the animus?" Shaun asked. </p><p>"We will have to have backup battery for it," Rebecca replied."It's not ideal but taking him out now would be a bad idea.I know he's in the Black Room and I think pulling him out is going to do more harm than good."</p><p>"What would you like me to tell Harlan?" Andriano asked.</p><p>"Tell him I'm going into hiding, Gavin you are going to have to take control," William advised Gavin who was on the line.</p><p>"I can have a team to you by the 25th," Gavin said."That gives you ten days to find a secure spot and stay there."</p><p>"We're going to have to go dark," William looked at Rebecca and Shaun."No outside communication.Shaun who do you want to handle your teams?"</p><p>"Bishop and Tim Gibbons," Shaun said."Tim is team leader for my Alpha team."</p><p>"We've worked together before," Bishop replied. </p><p>"Then go with Bishop and give her everything she is going to need," William instructed Shaun."Rebecca meet with Allan and get the supplies we are going to need for Desmond."</p><p>The two nodded and left the room.William looked at the head of the Italian Brotherhood."Andriano...."</p><p>"Do not apologize," Andriano began."We knew the risks.I will begin moving my people and securing the bunker.This has bought us time we might not have had."</p><p>William nodded."He's right," Gavin said from speaker phone."You know I hate you for making me take over but you need to be with Desmond."</p><p>"Because the two of us together has ever been positive," William stated.</p><p>"Then change it," Gavin suggested. "You should call Harlan, and let him know."</p><p>With that Gavin hung up.Andriano dialed in the dumber for Harlan.</p><p>"Yes," Harlan's slight Texas drawl came through the phone.</p><p>"It's Andriano."</p><p>"Sir," Harlan said.</p><p>"The Mentor is here as well."</p><p>"Harlan," William stated."I need some help."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"The templar's have learned where we are keeping Desmond, we need to move him, I am going to need your help.</p><p>"I'll get my team ready, you let me know why you need," Harlan promised William. </p><p>"Once we get a medical transport ready for Desmond I will let you know," William informed him.</p><p>"Ok," Harlan agreed.</p><p>When they hung up, William head down to the medical floor.Desmond had been moved into the room that Shaun was using.There was more working room for the three of them and the animus then in the hospital room. Shaun looked like he was deciphering something. </p><p>"We get something?" William asked.</p><p>"Yes," Shaun said."And it answers why Desmond was speaking both languages."</p><p>William walked toward where Shaun was working."We got the hit while I was working with Bishop so she is talking to Tim so I can start composting entries."</p><p>"So where is he?"</p><p>"He is once again in Ezio's memories," Shaun answered."Which is good because I think if it was new ancestor there would be issues.So this chain of memories is in 1511, when Ezio begins to delve into the life of Altair.He ends up going to Masyaf, that is the current memory he is working on.Unfortunately at this point in history the Templar's are in control of it and are trying to learn the Assassin's secrets."</p><p>Rebecca walked into the room."I have good news and bad news," Rebecca stated."The good news is we have our medical transport."</p><p>"The bad news?" Shaun asked pushing away from his lap top.</p><p>"I could only get two passes," Rebecca said.</p><p>"Bill, you go with Becca," Shaun said.He hated the words that were coming out of his mouth."I'll stay back, see to Lucy's burial, and get Bishop and Tim ready to take over for me."</p><p>"Are you sure?" William asked Shaun. </p><p>"Rebecca needs to be with the Animus, and we need to get you and Desmond out of Italy," Shaun said."I'm unknown.I can move easier on my own.Once you have a safe house send me the locations and I'll meet you there."</p><p>"Okay, I'll get working on our paperwork and identities," Rebecca said studying her best friend. </p><p>"We made contact with Harlan, Rebecca," William informed her."So once you have the information I will send it to Gavin and then let Harlan know when to start moving his people into play."</p><p>Rebecca nodded.William headed back out of the room."Shaun," she began.</p><p>"Rebecca will you let me be noble this one time," Shaun said."Yes I want to be going with him.I don't want him leaving my sight.This is going to kill me.I know this.But I also know that when we chose this relationship we understood that sacrifices would have to be made to ensure our safety and the safety of other's.So let me do this.Plus, it will make it harder for them to track if they are trying to follow us."</p><p>"And her funeral?" Rebecca asked.</p><p>"It will be small but proper," Shaun replied."She was our friend.She was one of us."</p><p>Rebecca walked over and hugged Shaun."You really are a good person, you know that."</p><p>"Don't say that too loud, I have a reputation to keep up," Shaun warned as he hugged her back.</p><p>"Hastings, I think your reputation is in tatters by anyone who has seen you with Des," Rebecca pointed out.</p><p>"See I told you he was going to be trouble," Shaun sighed.He stared at Desmond."I really hope that Ezio isn't as much of a playboy in these memories."</p><p>"Just think no Machiavelli to complain about," Rebecca pointed out.</p><p>"It also means no DaVinci," Shaun pouted. </p><p>Rebecca was quiet for a moment."How much do you think Lucy told the Templar's?"</p><p>"I think there are going to be ramifications of her betrayal for a while," Shaun answered. "She wasn't a regional head but she was a team leader which means safe house location, code names, contact information, meeting reports."</p><p>"We are going to have to change everything," Rebecca replied.</p><p>"That we are," Shaun agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Living in a Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Desmond is stuck in the Animus.  Rebecca and Bill have a conversation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"This guy is an asshole," Desmond mumbled to himself as he or more like Ezio was standing in front of the head of Templar orders."And what the hell are Templar's doing in Masyaf?"</p><p>Ezio got past his captors and moved toward the ledge that the Templar was going to push him off.Even here, with the certainty of death, the Maestro was going to do it his way.Out of the corner of his eye, Desmond saw Altair appear.He noted that Ezio did as well. </p><p>"What the hell," Desmond mumbled."Shit, I wonder if Shaun and Becca are seeing this."</p><p>Ezio noticed Altair, like he had during the battle in which the Templar's had overpowered him.This time he watched as the specter of Altair stepped out onto a platform near where Ezio now stood, Altair then took a leap of faith off the ledge as if letting Ezio know there was an escape even with the noose around his neck.It was only at the last moment did the Maestro move with such ease that it was almost inhuman how he wrapped the rope around the Templar's neck then jumped off the ledge dropping to the platform below.</p><p>"What would be in Altair's library?" Desmond asked."Shaun is going to be so jealous if I get to see inside of it through Ezio."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p><p>Rebecca looked over everything.The escape from the farm had been close once they left the border of the property. Shaun going in the opposite direction helped them loose a few tails but it still had been close. Rebecca didn't know how William found the safe house they were using.The villa seemed more modern than the cottage they were now in.Though she was able to get them into the electrical grid which meant reserving the batteries for emergency.</p><p>"Bill, did Allan talk to you about the Animus and Desmond?" Rebecca inquired when Bill came back into the cottage.</p><p>"What do you mean?" William asked. </p><p>"In order to do this, I had to essentially put the animus in safe mode," Rebecca explained."This situation, we have a bout a week."</p><p>"What happens after a week?" William asked.</p><p>"Systems are going to start shutting down," Rebecca answered."And not Animus systems."</p><p>"Does Shaun know?"</p><p>"I told him before he left," Rebecca replied."Harlan is going to try and get a third pass for us."</p><p>"This thing between Desmond and Shaun how serious is it?" William asked as the fire crackled in the fire place.</p><p>"I have known Shaun for a long time," Rebecca informed William."This thing with Desmond, it's the real deal.It isn't a fling, or just to kill time."</p><p>"It seems so soon to say that."</p><p>"Not when life and death are on the line," Rebecca pointed out."I think it makes it a little clearer."</p><p>William was quiet."Did he talk about the Farm?"</p><p>"He did, more too Shaun than to me," Rebecca admitted.</p><p>"Did he explain why he ran?"</p><p>Rebecca nodded."It was the pressure, right?" William asked."He couldn't handle it, couldn't face what we were asking of him."</p><p>"You sure you want to have this conversation?" Rebecca asked. </p><p>"He always cared more about his own self than anything else," William informed her. </p><p>"Are we talking about the same Desmond?" Rebecca asked. "The one that could have broken out of Abstergo but didn't want to put innocent's at risk?"</p><p>"Then why else did he leave?" William asked.He knew why but he needed to hear it.</p><p>Rebecca sighed as she looked at Desmond lying in the Animus."Because his father wanted him to marry a girl and have a kid even if he wasn't all that attracted to girls."</p><p>"That's ridiculous."</p><p>"Bill, do you remember when we rescued Shaun," Rebecca inquired.</p><p>"Of course, you had been trying to convince us to recruit him for a year before Abstergo got him," William said not sure how this had to do with what they were talking about.</p><p>"You remember how Gavin asked me about next of kin, who we had to notify, who we had to bribe," Rebecca went on."I told Gavin not to worry about it.Do you know why he never pressed the issue?"</p><p>"Rebecca, I don't see what this has to do with our conversation."</p><p>"When Shaun was finishing under-grad, he had been with this guy for about a year," Rebecca continued like William hadn't said anything."The thing was no one from his hometown, not even his parents, knew he was gay.And he thought that this could be it so it was time to come out of the closet.Parent's love their kid no matter what right.So anyway he goes home for a weekend.He told me he was going to tell his parents, I told him I would be there if he need me."</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"I picked him up around supper time," Rebecca replied."His parent's told him that he was dead to them.That he wasn't their son.That it would be easier if he just died.A month later the asshole he was with broke up with him for another dude.A rugby player, if I remember right.It's why when Abstergo grabbed him, when we rescued him, Shaun had no next of kin.Because to his family he's been dead for a few years already."</p><p>William stared at her."I think the worst part is that Shaun feels relieved that his family has wiped him out of their lives because it means that Abstergo can't use them to get him," Rebecca stated."Their hatred of who his is, it protected them from the Templar's.He laughed when they told him they would torture his parents.He told them his parents would just tell them to kill him because he wasn't worth it.And I think for a long time he believed he wasn't worth it.Until Desmond."</p><p>"They hated each other at first," William countered.</p><p>"I think they were protecting themselves," Rebecca stated."We had lost Clay and we were still dealing with that when Lucy arrived with Desmond.And Desmond, I don't think he knew who he could trust.So the bickering, the insults, it was their defense."</p><p>"Like school children," William scoffed.</p><p>"More like two people who had never been given a chose in joining the assassin's, two people who felt like they had no one," Rebecca replied."It makes sense when you think about it."</p><p>William's burner phone rang.It was a text message from Harlan."We are safe, and he might be getting a third pass.The funeral, it's tomorrow.So if he can get Shaun to where we need to be we might all be able to leave at the same time." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Matter of Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Double post today because Living in the Storm is a short one so I felt bad.  This one is Shaun centered.  It's a rough ride.</p><p>*** 10/17/2020: I'm re-reading and editing so things are being updated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The cemetery was small, situated on the outskirts of a small Italian village.It was used by the Assassin's to bury their own for centuries, whether the actual body, ashes, or a token of a life they left behind.Despite Lucy being the traitor, it had been decided that she would be buried as an Assassin.They were the one's that left her in Abstergo for seven years, with limited contact so that she could infiltrate the Templar's.This was partially their fault not realizing that she could fall to the Templar's words. It was drizzling as Shaun and five others carried the simple wooden casket from the church to the plot where Lucy would rest for all of eternity.</p><p>The rain stuck to Shaun's glasses as they lowered the casket to the grave site. The Priest began his sermon.It was simple.It spoke of regret, of choosing a path that might not be the right path, about how despite her mistakes she would be welcomed in the afterlife.When the Priest was done, the Assasin's remained.A white shroud was placed over her coffin with the emblem of the Brotherhood embroidered on it.It was similar to the robes that Altair had worn. To the robes that Lucy wore. </p><p>"Lucy was one of us," Andriano began."She died because she believed she was doing the right thing.She died because the Templar's were able to show her how their truths are better.We do not know why she chose to accept them, to betray us, those are things we might never know.We can be angry with her, we can feel betrayed, just as we can mourn her lost.For we can remember the Lucy we knew, the Lucy that did whatever she could to make this world better even if it meant betraying us to the templar's.That anger, let us use it not to divide us, but to unite us, to learn how we change our ways.The mourning, let it strengthen us so that we remember what we are fighting for. "</p><p>Andriano took a handful of dirt and let it fall onto the casket."We walk in the dark so we can serve the light," he stated."Requiescat in pace."</p><p>They all recited it. Each taking a handful of dirt and letting it fall onto the casket.Shaun was the last one,Andriano walked to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Take as long as you like," Andriano said softly."The area is secure."</p><p>Shaun nodded and waited for the leader of the Italian Brotherhood to leave.He walked toward to the casket as the drizzle began to turn into rain.For a few moment's he was silent as he just stared at the freshly dug grave.Around him were headstones that dated back to the 1400's all the way to present. </p><p>"Why?" Shaun asked simply."I ... consulted you and my teams died.You cried with me, grieved with me.But it was you.You sat angry with us over the fact that there was a traitor and it was you."</p><p>He paused for a moment."Shit, this isn't what I wanted to say," Shaun sighed he looked up into the rain."You were a friend, a colleague.I have a hard time letting people in, but Rebecca told me you could be trusted.You and I, we called each other out on our conspiracy theories, or would try to come up with crazy ones to catch the other off guard."</p><p>Shaun looked up at the gray sky."I could forgive you, in time.But you put Des at risk.Your people are after him and his dad.I ... can't be with him because of that.When he needs me the most I can't be there. I can't be there for Becca as she deals with your death, your betrayal, with Desmond.I really want to be able to forgive you.But I can't, there is too much blood already on your hands and more are going to spill."</p><p>Shaun dropped the dirt onto her casket.He let the tears come, when he heard the twig snap behind he whirled around with gun drawn then cursed when he saw it was Harlan.</p><p>"Sorry," Harlan said with his hands up."I need to get you out of here."</p><p>Shaun nodded and followed the large Texan to a beat up SUV. One of Harlan's team opened the passenger back door for Shaun and he slid in.No one spoke as Harlan took the driver's seat and the other team member slid in nest too Shaun.</p><p>"I didn't mean to cut you off," Harlan apologized as he took a turn a bit sharp."But one of our teams noticed a suspicious car heading a bit too close for comfort."</p><p>"I was done talking to her anyway," Shaun admitted. </p><p>Harlan nodded as he continued to drive.He kept an eye out for any suspicious driving."We got them to a safe location," Harlan said.He saw Shaun perk up."There actually might be a change of plans."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Shaun asked, dread pooling in his stomach.</p><p>"I have a buddy, he worked in the US Customs, he's on our side," Harlan explained."He might be able to get a third pass."</p><p>"Really," Shaun asked. </p><p>Harlan went to continue when he saw a car come flying around the corner."Heads down!" Harlan yelled as he tried to maneuver around the car. </p><p>The speeding car caught them on the front passenger corner of the bumper sending them into a spin. Shaun's head was pushed to the seat as they heard gun shot's fired. </p><p>"This is Longhorn, we are under fire," he said into the com.</p><p>"Do you have Historian," Andriano asked over the link.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Do what you have to to keep him protected," Andriano instructed."I will try and get teams to you."</p><p>Harlan nodded though Andriano couldn't see that."You can shoot, right?" He yelled back too Shaun.</p><p>"Why does everyone think I am helpless?" Shaun asked to no one in particular."I'm a better shot than Rebecca believe it or not."</p><p>"That is impressive," Harlan said because Rebecca was near dead aim every shot. </p><p>"I can also free run, have three black belts, and could take Lucy to the mat a few times.Not as frequently as Desmond."</p><p>"So Brains and can fight," Harlan noted."I can see Desmond's attraction."</p><p>"Funny, Longhorn," Shaun said dryly. </p><p>They fell silent when they heard another car engine coming at them and more gun fire."Can you shoot from a moving vehicle?" Harlan asked as his guy began to get ready to do that. </p><p>"I guess we are going to find out," Shaun answered.He had practice in it.All assassin's were trained on how to shoot from a moving vehicle.It had been a year since he had practiced this specific skill. </p><p>*****</p><p>William's face paled as he listened to Andriano on the other end of the phone call.He thought it was odd with the burner phone rang.He had sent Rebecca to sleep, she had been up most of the night looking over Desmond.There had been some weird read outs on his brain activity and she wanted to double check that the Safe Mode was still working. </p><p>"I understand," William said.He was pacing across the small main room that was both kitchen and living area. </p><p>"Harlan cut all communications about twenty minutes ago," Andriano informed William."There are three locations he could take Shaun.Your's is one of them."</p><p>"We'll be ready," William promised. </p><p>"One of the teams was able to take down one of the two cars, another is working on the second one."</p><p>"Let me know when he's safe," William said. </p><p>He heard the floor board creak and saw Rebecca standing there.Concern flooded her eyes."Harlan was escorting Shaun back to a safe house," William explained.He saw her eyes go wide."Templar's tried to intercept them.Harlan went dark about twenty minutes ago.It was part of his plan."</p><p>"Shaun?" Rebecca asked. </p><p>"Shot out the tire of one of the cars letting one of our teams to deal with the car," William replied."He's fine."</p><p>Rebecca nodded."I think I'll start something for dinner," Rebecca said.She wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now. </p><p>William nodded.They were going to have to throw out every tactic, strategy, procedure, and start fresh.All new safe houses, locations, they were going to have to go deeper than before. </p><p>His phone rang again."It was Archer," Bishop said.She sounded out of breath."He was one of the four that couldn't hear the voice."</p><p>"He told the Templar's the location?"</p><p>"Yes, that the Historian would be there," Bishop said."As well as the head of the Italian Brotherhood. He had been in communication with Lucy almost constantly since the Eagle flew the coop.I found all the encrypted messages between them and Vidic."</p><p>"Damn it!" Bill yelled. He wanted to throw something."Bishop, the other three get them into isolation with the most trusted heads.Tell everyone to get ready to go dark."</p><p>"Yes sir," Bishop replied. </p><p>Rebecca looked at William."Here, cut up these vegetables while I get the broth going," Rebecca said.She handed him the large knife. </p><p>"We found the leak," William replied.</p><p>"Yea, I gathered that," Rebecca said as she began to add the spices like Desmond had instructed her.  It felt like a life time ago but it was only a few weeks ago."I have a question."</p><p>"I might have an answer."</p><p>"Where did Desmond learn to cook?" Rebecca asked.</p><p>William paused from cutting up the onion to look at her.It wasn't what he expected."From my wife," William replied a he went back to cutting."When he turned 13, she began to teach him how to cook.When the Bleeding Effect started, she began to teach him how to bake.I would enter the house sometimes to scones being baked at three in the morning.It was a wonderful smell but it also meant that he had another episode."</p><p>"I wondered how much of it was from being on his own or if someone had taught him," Rebecca admitted. </p><p>"It began with Nina," William said with a fond smile."They would always cook together after that, always laughing. I would tell them it was cutting into his training.And Nina would tell me that this was just as important as any other training.She's a hard woman to argue with."</p><p>"Sounds it," Rebecca agreed."He started to teach me at the villa."</p><p>"Really?" William asked as he started on the carrots.</p><p>"I mentioned once that I could burn water," Rebecca recalled."So whenever it was his shift to cook he would make sure that I had no duty and I became his assistant.This is his soup.He made it two weeks into being at the Villa.One of Shaun's team had .... vanished.So he grabbed Shaun, this was before their whole relationship thing, and me.Dragged us into our makeshift little kitchen in the corner of the bunker where we had a hot plate and microwave.And with what we had picked up at a market, he had the two of us cutting up veggies, while he talked about the recipe.By the time it was ready Shaun was calmer, I knew how to actually cut vegetables, and Lucy was impressed that Desmond could cook."</p><p>William smiled at the memory that Rebecca painted for him.Desmond had always been a nurturer, always wanting to help people, William had no time for it. </p><p>"He told us when we had a proper kitchen, he was going to cook a feast, everyone's favorite, he would even make us his signature drink from the bar, and we would toast to just being alive," Rebecca said sadly."Do you think he knows about Lucy?"</p><p>William looked into the bedroom where Desmond was.There had only been two bedrooms, they put Desmond in one because it would be easier to close the door if someone came by.Rebecca had the other bedroom and William slept on the couch. </p><p>"I don't know," William admitted."Maybe that's part of it.He'll feel guilt over what had to be done."</p><p>"We didn't want it to be her," Rebecca said as she began to add the vegetables to the chicken pieces from last night."When the two told me, they started with that they wanted to be wrong.That it was all a coincidence.I wanted them to be wrong too."</p><p>William and Rebecca both froze when they heard a car pull up the road.Rebecca went and quickly turned down the volume on the animus then shut the door.She went back to the kitchen area to cook while William got his gun out.He moved to the window and saw a beat up SUV with some bullet holes and a shattered window pulling into the back of the cottage.</p><p>"It's Harlan," William stated. </p><p>Rebecca went to the back door just as Harlan and Shaun appeared supporting a third person.Rebecca let them in quickly while William went outside to make sure they were in the clear. </p><p>"I'll get my bag," Rebecca said wiping her hands off on a towel."Shaun lay them down on the couch."</p><p>Shaun nodded.Harlan and him maneuvered Mary to the couch, they pulled her ski mask off and she thanked them as she winces when she tried to move her right shoulder.</p><p>"She took a bullet to the shoulder," Harlan said as Rebecca came out with her medic bag.</p><p>"Mary, we're going to have to get to your shoulder," Rebecca warned her.</p><p>"I got a tank and a sports bra on under the tactical gear," Mary said through clenched teeth.</p><p>"Perfect," Rebecca said. </p><p>They had Marry out of the top portion of the tactical gear as William came back in."I put the jeep in the barn," William said."No signs."</p><p>"We were clear for the last two villages," Harlan informed William."What smells good?"</p><p>"Soup," Rebecca answered as Mary hissed when Rebecca pulled the tank sleeve down. "How much blood was lost?"</p><p>"Shaun kept pressure on it," Harlan said.</p><p>"She's going to need blood if she looses much more," Shaun informed Rebecca.</p><p>"Blood Type?" Rebecca asked Mary.</p><p>"O+."</p><p>"Perfect," Rebecca said.</p><p>After that Rebecca began issuing out orders to all of them.Allan had re packed her medical gear before the left and hadngiven her numbing agents so she was able to actually numb the wound.Though Shaun and Harlan still had to hold Mary down while Rebecca dug for the bullet.William kept watch for any surprises or added to the soup by Rebecca's verbal instructions.</p><p>When they were done there was showers to clean up the blood.Mary was sitting up on the Couch when Rebecca came out.Color was returning to her face which was a good sign.Rebecca really didn't want to do a blood transfusion in the middle of a cottage.William was pouring whiskey for everyone.</p><p>"Soup is almost done," William informed Rebecca.</p><p>She nodded.Walking to one of the four cabinets, she found five mismatched bowls.She set them on the small table along with spoons and glasses. It was only then she noted that Shaun had a bandage wrapped around his upper arm.He hadn't put on a long sleeve shirt over the undershirt. </p><p>"What did you do?" Rebecca asked as she went to check it.</p><p>"Hey, watch it," Shaun protested as he set the whiskey down."I got grazed when I was getting Mary to lay down so I could get pressure on her wound."</p><p>"He took the gunmen out after he was shot," Harlan said."Our Historian is pretty impressive."</p><p>"Don't feed into his ego," Rebecca warned Harlan.She then looked at Shaun."Sit, I want to check it over."</p><p>"It's fine," Shaun assured her.</p><p>She arched an eyebrow and the argument was over.While she butterflied stitch the wound, William brought the soup out.Instead of making Mary move, he brought her a bowl and a glass of water.</p><p>"Now can I eat and drink my whiskey?" Shaun asked as Rebecca finished wrapping it.</p><p>"Yes," Rebecca told him."Though you are also taking anti-biotics."</p><p>"Can Mary move after dinner?" Harlan asked Rebecca.</p><p>"Does she have too?" Rebecca asked.</p><p>Harlan thought about it."I guess it's up to the Boss."</p><p>"Harlan, Rebecca, and I could rotate out watch for the night," William noted."Letting both Shaun and Mary getting some rest.Though I understand wanting to leave incase you were followed."</p><p>"Hopefully we would know by now," Shaun stated as he took a taste of the soup.He looked at Rebecca."Desmond's?"</p><p>"Yea," she said. </p><p>"Not bad," Shaun admitted.</p><p>"Not bad? Harlan asked."This is delicious."</p><p>"Yea but Desmond did something to his that I haven't figured out," Rebecca answered.</p><p>"And you probably never will," William informed her.</p><p>The rest of dinner went by with conversation that had nothing to do with anything.It was like for the moment with the full blown storm raging outside, they were isolated from everything outside.With the Whiskey and the antibiotic Shaun started to fade.</p><p>"Sleeping arrangements?" Shaun asked as he tried to stifle a yawn.</p><p>"Mary can bunk with me," Rebecca suggested."William has been on the couch.There is a bed in the room with Desmond."</p><p>"Shaun you take that one," Harlan told him."I have a crash bag in the back of the SUV.I can bunk out here with William."</p><p>"Okay," Shaun said. </p><p>Harlan got up and helped Mary into Rebecca's room.There was an extra set of clothes so Harlan helped Mary change into them before helping her into bed.They tossed the tactical gear into a bag and threw it in the back of the SUV.Harlan did the dishes while Shaun talked to Rebecca in Desmond's room.The door was closed but you could hear murmuring.</p><p>"How was it?" William asked.</p><p>"Rough," Harlan admitted of the funeral."Lot's of anger, lot's of tears.But we did the right thing burying her as an Assassin because we are better than them."</p><p>"I'll take first watch," William told him."You get some rest."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Sounds of Madness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh, Clay.  As well as a plan to escape from the Templar's that are getting close to them. </p><p>Original Characters at this Point:</p><p>Tim Gibbons<br/>Dr. Allan<br/>Mary<br/>Archer</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Clay laid curled in a ball on the ground in front of one of the arches.Desmond found him when he came out of a memory.Cautiously, Desmond walked over to where Clay laid.He still wasn't sure if he could fully trust Clay.The man was broken, shattered.Though there were moments of clarity where Desmond could see the person that Shaun and Rebecca had been friends with.Clay had told him about Lucy, told him what happened with the Apple.</p><p>"Clay, are you okay?" Desmond asked. </p><p>"I was thinking," Clay began as he kind of sat up."Perhaps, when you leave, I could go with you."</p><p>Desmond wasn't sure he liked where this going."What do you mean?"</p><p>"It's just I'm tired, Desmond, tired of being here, tired of just existing here," Clay said."So I was thinking that when it's time for you to leave, that I could go with you.Then when I find a body, you know, I could be me again."</p><p>"Like process another body?"</p><p>"No just live in it," Clay said."The one's that came before us, they tried it.Tried to attach their souls to humans."</p><p>"Did it work?"</p><p>"It usually fractured their mind," Clay said."But I could make it work."</p><p>"How would you come with me?"</p><p>"I would climb into you."</p><p>Desmond stared at Clay, he felt like his skin was crawling."Yea, Clay, I don't think that's going to work," Desmond explained."I have enough memories already in my head."</p><p>"Right, it was a stupid thought," Clay said as he curled back up in a ball.</p><p>Desmond wanted to say something, to do something but he was helpless. </p><p>*****</p><p>Over breakfast Harlan explained everything."Okay, so I was able to get a medical transport with three passes along with Desmond," Harlan explained."The original Transport we are going to still send people on, this way it will hopefully lure some of the templar's away from you guys."</p><p>"So do I get to be a neurologist or something smart?" Shaun asked.</p><p>"You are part of a medical team that is bringing your comatose patient to the states to undergo experimental treatment," Harlan began."At one of the SUNY hospitals."</p><p>"New York state," Shaun said."That is actually perfect.There are some forgotten Assassin bases there that I have been studying up on.Ones that aren't on our lists."</p><p>"The paperwork will be at the airport in Nice," Harlan explained. "It expires in three days.That is all the time I could buy you."</p><p>"We can get there," William assured Harlan. </p><p>Shaun leaned back in his chair."If we leave first, then Harlan can cover our tracks before he leaves with Mary."</p><p>"That's not a bad idea," William agreed.</p><p>Mary felt helpless with not being able to do much so Rebecca gave her a check list of everything they had to do to leave.So Mary stood there double and triple checking everything.Checking off what had been finalized.She over saw everything allowing the rest to work.She went to tell Shaun it was almost time to switch over the power source for the Animus but saw he was talking to Desmond and she couldn't intrude.</p><p>She headed back into the kitchen and saw that William was heading toward Desmond's room."I would't, Mentor," Mary said.</p><p>William turned and looked at her."I know it's not my place but even if you don't approve of it, Shaun needs a few moment's with Desmond," Mary informed him.</p><p>Rebecca came back in from outside."Mary, do we have the heart paddle kit thing from Dr. Allan?"</p><p>Mary nodded.She tapped on the case she was supposed to bring into the room."I... Shaun is talking to him and I didn't want to interrupt."</p><p>Harlan came in from the back door."Why the solemn faces?"</p><p>"We're about to switch power sources on the Animus," Rebecca informed him."There's a chance he could go into cardiac arrest."</p><p>Harlan saw the kit then stared at the door that Mary had closed."Shaun's in there?"</p><p>Mary nodded.Rebecca leaned against the counter."Bill, do you want to go in there?" Rebecca asked him.</p><p>"Why?" William asked. "The danger he is in is minimal.This is the reason I don't like couples on the same team."</p><p>With that he turned and headed toward the Van that he would be driving, mumbling that he would double check the gear.</p><p>"He's an asshole," Harlan stated."I'm getting why Desmond ran away."</p><p>"Yea," Rebecca said."I'll go in."</p><p>Rebecca knocked gently on the door then entered the room.Shaun was talking to Desmond while holding his hand."Hey," Rebecca said softly.</p><p>"I'm telling him about all the drama he's causing," Shaun informed her."That while he's laying around doing nothing, we're once again doing all the work."</p><p>"I bet you were," Rebecca said with a smile.She laid a hand on his shoulder."We have to do the switch."</p><p>"I know," Shaun sighed.He brought Desmond's hand up to his and kissed it.He stood up."Okay, what do you need me to do Miss Crane?"</p><p>"I'll get Mary and Harlan," Rebecca said.She poked her head out and motioned for the two to join them. </p><p>Harlan walked in and gave Shaun a hug."If he is half as stubborn as his old man he is going to be fine," Harlan promised."No one will think less of you if you want to not be in the room."</p><p>"No, I can do this," Shaun assured them."Desmond and I made a promise that we would be able to do what we had to do as Assassin's, that it wouldn't interfere with our relationship."</p><p>"Ok," Rebecca started."Mary, you are going to monitor his vitals.Shaun knows how to change out the batteries so Harlan is going to help him with that.I'm going to monitor the Animus.There is about a 90 second delay that we have to work with."</p><p>"Meaning we have 90 seconds from the time we unplug to get Baby hooked up to the portable power source before it will go into shut down mode," Shaun explained. </p><p>"What happen's if we go into shut down mode?" Mary asked more out of curiosity.</p><p>"Nothing good," Rebecca answered."Harlan, let Shaun handle the installing.The plug going into the portable source can be tricking, it can need two hands at times.That is why you are helping him.Mary, the moment his vitals do anything let me know."</p><p>Everyone nodded."Alright, Des, you just hang in there," Rebecca said to Desmond. </p><p>She counted down.Shaun pulled the plug out of the wall outlet for the Animus, he handed it to Harlan while he pulled the other two plugs that were connected to the monitors and the storage system.Harlan watched as Shaun never once hesitated, he handed Shaun the one for the Animus first.With a steady hand, Shaun was able to align the plug into the slot it needed to go in.He then flicked the lock to keep it in place.From there he took the one to the vitals and plugged that in as Rebecca counted down.With thirty seconds to go, Shaun plugged in the storage system. </p><p>"Shit," Harlan said as he wiped sweat from his brow."That's a bit intense."</p><p>"You have no idea," Shaun said as he sat down on the floor putting his head between his knees for a moment.</p><p>"Harlan, there is a slot for the power device in the back of Baby," Rebecca informed the large Texan."If you can lift it and put it there that would be great."</p><p>"And the plugs? I won't knock them out?"</p><p>"That's why they are tricky to plug in," Rebecca began."There is an automatic lock mechanism.Along with an outer lock that Shaun already activated.You have to have a key to unlock the plugs."</p><p>"You are fucking brilliant," Harlan informed Rebecca.She blushed.Harlan picked up the heavy power device and slid it into the back of the animus.</p><p>Shaun got up and walked over to lock it into the bottom of the animus.Harlan watched as Shaun double checked it all.</p><p>"Do you have to do this every time you have to change the battery?" Harlan asked Rebecca.</p><p>"No," Rebecca said."So that's the portable power box.And inside is a battery core I made.That Battery core can be removed from the side, we have about a month's worth of back up core's.They can run for about a week solid before we have to change them."</p><p>"I am so glad you are on our side," Mary stated.The thought of what the Templar's could do if they had Rebecca was scary.</p><p>Rebecca just laughed at patted Mary on her good shoulder."Harlan, in the medical bag are the anti-biotics for Mary.She is going to need to take them for two weeks, you have about a month supply.There is pain pills if it gets bad."</p><p>"I will leave it with her when I drop her at her check point," Harlan said. "I'm going to be pissing off Templar's until you are safe."</p><p>William walked into the room."Are we done?"</p><p>"He's hooked up to the portable power cell," Rebecca informed Bill."We got a month's supply as well as what we need to recharge them."</p><p>"Then we should head out," William said.He turned and headed out of the room.</p><p>"I really hope that him being an asshole is his way of hiding his emotions," Mary stated."Because if he is really this indifferent ...."</p><p>Harlan put an arm around her."It's fine kid, Desmond has people to care about him," he reminded Mary. </p><p>"Right," Mary said. </p><p>"Alright, let's get Desmond locked and loaded into the van," Rebecca said. </p><p>Harlan grabbed what gear he could with Shaun getting the rest.Mary helped Rebecca guide the animus out of the room and through the back door.The van had been pulled up to the door with the back doors open so they could get the animus in without anyone seeing.Harlan helped Shaun lift it into the back of the animus where Rebecca was waiting.Rebecca then guided it into the tracks for it and locked the wheels into place.She hopped out when everything was good.Harlan hugged them both before going to talk to William.</p><p>"Keep him safe," Mary said to Rebecca as they hugged.</p><p>"I will," Rebecca promised.</p><p>Mary then gave Shaun a hug."I know this will be hard," Mary began."But remember to take care of yourself.This way you can give him hell when he wakes up."</p><p>"I'll try," Shaun replied.</p><p>"That's all I ask," Mary answered."If you need anything, you know how to contact me."</p><p>With that Rebecca climbed into the passenger side of the van with William driving and Shaun climbed into the back of the van.Harlan and Mary watched them leave. </p><p>"What happen's now?" Mary asked Harlan.</p><p>"That's all up to Desmond," Harlan admitted."We just have to ensure the Order can last until he does his thing."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Mountains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the next few chapters we kind of dive into the fact that William Miles has some Native American/American Indian blood in him.  This leads to some interesting behind the scenes and character development.  I took what we know about Connor's Tribe and with what Tribes live in upstate New York and tried to blend the two together.   </p><p>New Character Alert:<br/>Mato </p><p>Also Thank you to everyone who has left comments, kudos, and has read this.  I really appreciate all of it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     William let Harlan know when they got to the border with France.Instructions were that when William informed them all that they had landed in America, the Assassin's would do dark with Gavin leading them.  William's team would be completely dark except for updates on additional leaks.From there, they would begin to look at the damage and begin to figure out how to rebuild, restructure.The Templar's might think they were winning but the Assassin's had shown that even at their lowest point they often came back stronger than they were before.</p><p>The charter flight was quiet as they all acted their parts.William had been concerned about Shaun having to act as a medical personnel and not as a boyfriend.But he was impressed with how detached Shaun was acting towards Desmond.If you hadn't seen him back at the cottage, you wouldn't know that the two were in a relationship. </p><p>Rebecca moved about documenting vitals and talking to Shaun about brain damage and the experimental procedure.William was acting as a legal representative for the patient and the family.He was able to sit back and watch without it appearing odd that he was on his phone or laptop.They were going to be refueling in London but would not have to get off the plane for the process due to Desmond. </p><p>When they finally landed in New York, it was a flurry of activity.An ambulance was waiting for them.William and Shaun signed off on the paper work while Rebecca oversaw Desmond's transfer to the ambulance. </p><p>From there they headed toward a safe house in upstate New York.It was a property that Shaun had located that once belonged to the New York order during the Revolution.It had been abandoned since the 1980's.There was running water from a well on site, and an electrical grid that Rebecca could get them into.It was situated several miles out of town.Shaun, following an idea of Desmond's, had contacted the people in charge of selling the property about renting it to see about possibly buying it and restoring it.The company, a small real estate firm with no big corporation ties, was all too eager to accept money on the property.They had even promised for electricity to be work and oil in the oil tank. William thought it was a risky chance. </p><p>When they reached the border of the city, the ambulance stopped. They transferred to a large commercial van that was filled with all the tech they would need. Rebecca took the wheel, as they said goodbye to the two assassin's that had gotten them this far.William sent out the Black Out message he then powered down his phone.He ran a hand over his face.He hoped they were doing the right thing.</p><p>*****</p><p>The house was in better shape than expected.Any broken windows had been boarded up but the roof, the rooms, the plumbing was all in tact.Electricity did work, the pipes rattled as they turned the faucets on.Someone had come over earlier in the day to turn the heat on so the house wasn't freezing.</p><p>"I'll run into town and sign the rest of the paper work and get supplies," Shaun told Rebecca."There is a basement if you would prefer setting up there."</p><p>"Bill and I can figure things out," Rebecca promised him. </p><p>Shaun nodded then grabbed the list from William before heading out.William found Rebecca staring at the crates of equipment."The Templar's do not know who the Historian is," William informed Rebeca."Bishop sent me an email while we were in the air."</p><p>"So no connection to who he was before he joined us?" Rebecca inquired.</p><p>"From what they have gotten from Archer and one of the other's is that they believe the Historian is referring to a group of historian's that work for us.They don't know that the codename is for one person."</p><p>"Once again Lucy showing some regret of not completely selling us out," Rebecca said. </p><p>"I agree," William replied."Though I think a new codename needs to be figured out for Shaun.In the meantime we can relax in knowing that the Templar's aren't targeting him specifically."</p><p>"That will ease some of his fear," Rebecca agreed.She looked at everything."Should we check out the basement?"</p><p>By the time Shaun came back with everything he saw that two command stations had been set up.For security reasons, Desmond and the equipment for the Animus was in the basement.Which wasn't as dark and damp as he expected.The second area was the dining room was converted into a make shift research center.Rebecca had linked their computers so that even on separate floors they could communicate with each other. </p><p>Shaun brought the pizza to the kitchen that was like walking back into the 80's.He set it on the formica counter top then yelled down to the basement for help with the rest.Shaun had gotten a good week's worth of supplies along with some basic necessity items. They had been able to grab clothing once they had crossed the Italian border and into France where the Templar's weren't as strong. </p><p>Rebecca came up and began helping him unload the grocery bags while William finished running some~ last tests on the set up in the basement.Once everything was settled and put away they could just take a breath.</p><p>"So this house," William began.</p><p>"The front section is from early 1700's," Shaun explained."It belonged to a member of the order who would allow Assassin's to stay when on missions.It stayed in the family until early 1900's then by the 1980's no one wanted a house this far away from town.So it has stayed vacant."</p><p>"I found the hidden room," Rebecca told him."So we have Desmond and my Animus computer in there."</p><p>"If he is down there, how do we know he's okay?" Shaun asked.</p><p>Rebecca took off a weird monitor thing hooked to her belt."I took a baby monitor and modified it," Rebecca informed him."This way I can get an alert even if I'm not in the room with him."</p><p>"Though we should still take turns keeping a watch on him," William added. "Tonight we'll do guard shifts.Then in the morning we can set up security around the house and property.Nina has a contact with a local tribe near here, if we think what we are looking for is on their land she can help us get permission from them."</p><p>"If she could start working on that, that could help," Shaun said. </p><p>"I'll satellite call her, I want her to know we made it here safely," William said."This is a good location to research, focus, and let Desmond rest."</p><p>"Hopefully being in one spot will let him get better faster," Rebecca said.She didn't want to point out that they had about three days left before Safe Mode would no longer work on Desmond.</p><p>William took first watch so that Shaun could talk to Desmond. William had the satellite phone case and set up the call to Egypt.</p><p>She picked up on the second ring."Are you there?" Nina asked her husband.</p><p>"Yes," William said."We're all fine."</p><p>"Good," Nina answered.She had been a nervous wreck over if they arrived safely, if Desmond survived the flight. </p><p>"Do you think you could contact your friend?"William asked.</p><p>Nina chuckled."I don't get why I have to, you are more Native American than I am," Nina reminded him. </p><p>"You're better with people," William reminded her."Besides you know that you're contact and I don't get along."</p><p>"Your cousin, you can say it you know, he's your cousin," Nina teased.</p><p>"Nina," William groaned. </p><p>"I'll call him today and let him know what is going on," Nina promised."Bill, the rumor about Desmond and our historian."</p><p>"Are true," William said. </p><p>"And he's a good guy?"</p><p>"He's snarky, doesn't care who you are, he will tell you what he thinks."</p><p>"I like him already."</p><p>William shook his head."I should go." </p><p>"I know."</p><p>He paused knowing that this could be the last time he talked to her if they failed."I love you."</p><p>"I love you, too," Nina said trying to keep the tears out of voice."Keep our son safe."</p><p>"I'll try, he doesn't make it easy though."</p><p>"Neither do you," she reminded him.</p><p>They said their goodbyes before hanging up.William locked the case and put in the front room where he would be sleeping.He had a feeling that despite Shaun having a bedroom upstairs he was going to end up in the basement.Once the phone was secure he headed outside to the porch.It was a cool fall night.It was early November,snow had been on the ground through some of the parts of New York they traveled through.They were on the outskirts of a village north of Turin, New York.Shaun had no way of knowing just how close they were to his own ancestors. </p><p>William wiped a hand over his face.He was getting too old for this, the last decade, the lost of lives, of cells, it was getting too much.He had been chosen because he was the leader they needed to get them through the great purge.But now he was wondering if they might need a new leader to get them through the chaos brought on by Lucy's betrayal. They were going to have to move mountains to get through this.</p><p>The following morning, William waited on the porch for their contact.Shaun stood with him while Rebecca was going over Desmond's vitals.She liked to take a few base line readings through out the day.Download what the Animus had been able to capture so that Shaun could then go through it and leave entries that Desmond might be able to access.</p><p>A SUV rolled down the long driveway.It pulled up alongside their van.Shaun watched as a taller version of Desmond climbed out of the SUV.There were some differences, this versions skin was more copper, and his eyes were hidden behind sunglasses. </p><p>"Too good to call your own cousin?" The new comer asked as they walked toward the house.</p><p>"I figured you wouldn't answer if you saw my number," William admitted.</p><p>"I guess you will never know," the man said.He helped his hand out too Shaun."I'm Mato Brown, this asshole's cousin."</p><p>"Shaun Hastings," Shaun said as he accepted the handshake.</p><p>"The Historian," Mato stated."Nina told me about you."</p><p>"We should take this inside," William stated.</p><p>Mato nodded and followed them into the old house.It was obvious they had just arrived with crates and boxes filling the one room off the entry. </p><p>"Our colleague Rebecca is downstairs, she'll be up in a moment," Shaun informed Mato.</p><p>"We could go downstairs and save her the trouble," Mato suggested.</p><p>Shaun looked at William.William nodded and led the way down into the basement.Rebecca was hooking up a fresh IV to Desmond when they descended. </p><p>"Mato Brown meet Rebecca Crane," William stated."Rebecca, this is my cousin."</p><p>"And this would be Desmond," Mato said as he stared at the male unconscious in the animus."This your design?"He asked Rebecca.</p><p>"Uh, yes," Rebecca answered as William nodded."I took what Abstergo had and modified it, this way we can move it easier and it's more comfortable for the person who is in it."</p><p>Mato nodded as he studied the IV's."This will keep him going," Mato said.He then looked at the read outs on one of the computers."Heart rate is good?"</p><p>"It is now," Rebecca replied.She was waiting for William to interject."Shaun had to do CPR on him after the initial event."</p><p>"And the artifact is where?" Mato asked William.</p><p>"Miss Crane has it," William informed his cousin."It's safe."</p><p>Mato nodded.He then noticed the looks on Shaun and Rebecca's face."You told them nothing," Mato said to William.</p><p>"For security reasons..."</p><p>"Screw that," Mato said."See that is your issue, you see everything as a security risk that you can't fathom trusting anyone."</p><p>Mato looked at Shaun and Rebecca."I'm sorry about Lucy," Mato began."Yes I know about the Assassin and Templar's, about Abstergo and who they are.I'm also a Doctor.William is my cousin, our mom's were sisters."</p><p>"Mato," William began.</p><p>"No, you called me here, you are on my land, we do this my way," Mato said.He looked at Rebecca and Shaun."My tribe has been part of your war since the 1700's when it infiltrated our tribe.I believe I know what you are looking for but we won't know until he wakes up."</p><p>"Can you bring us there?" Shaun asked."I want to scout out the area, do research on it."</p><p>Mato nodded."I can also have you meet our tribes historian," Mato informed Shaun."She might have some information you might need when he wakes up."</p><p>"How safe are we?" Rebecca asked Mato.</p><p>"I heard Italy was a mess," Mato replied.</p><p>"Her betrayal runs deep," William said. </p><p>"You are safe," Mato assured them."The four that didn't hear the voice, none of them comes from this area, nor have they ever been here.The cells here started going dark a day before William ordered it."</p><p>"Can the Templars find us?" Shaun inquired.</p><p>"This house borders up to tribal land," Mato informed Shaun."Technically you are leasing it from my tribe.What you are looking for is most likely on tribal land, that means the only people allowed access to it need our permission.That's something Abstergo does not have.They cross these borders without our permission it will be a messy lawsuit.My people also know you are here which means there will be patrols and aid for you while you are here."</p><p>"Thank you," Shaun said.</p><p>"Do you know where in time he is?" Mato asked Shaun.</p><p>"He is in the later part of Ezio's life, where he meets his wife," Shaun answered."Something Ezio does it will lead him to where we need to be."</p><p>"But you think it's here," Mato asked.</p><p>Shaun went to his lap top and brought it to where Mato was standing."Yes you see when we were in the vault with the Apple, just as Desmond touched it, it showed off several glyph's," Shaun informed Mato.He pulled up some of the images of what he sketched out."This one is only found in America."</p><p>"Why 'here' though?"</p><p>"My thought was it had to be in the thirteen colonies, so I began to look at the Assassin cells that were here during the 1700's," Shaun explained."There are several near this location, but this house was the only one we could access without tipping off people."</p><p>"So you put your hunches together and decided that this was the best location," Mato realized. </p><p>"Even if I'm wrong and it turns out to be Boston or Philadelphia or New Jersey, we are still closer to it than if we stayed in Europe," Shaun pointed out.</p><p>"It's a solid plan," Mato assured him. He looked at Rebecca."I take it you have surveillance equipment?"</p><p>"Yes," Rebecca said. </p><p>"I'll send a few over here after lunch," Mato said."They can show you where to place things to get the best angles.Whose the better climber?"</p><p>Shaun raised his hand."I am," Shaun admitted.</p><p>"Well then you can help them set up," Mato said.He looked at William."You should visit my mother at some point."</p><p>"When this is over."</p><p>"When this is over we could all be dead," Mato stated."I'm not asking for you to move mountains here, just maybe seeing the family you tend to ignore."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No real notes today, I didn't want to give away anything.  I had to clean out the closet's in my classroom today so they could be cleaned and disinfected.  So I am wiped out. Hope everyone is healthy and safe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>The Black Room, as Clay called it, was more than just the island that Desmond had awaken on.It held the the weird portals to Ezio's memories.But there were also Desmond's own memories that he had to work through.It was the only way he would be able to leave with his sanity in place.He had already worked through his time on the Farm, what it was like, what was real, what was fragmented.Clay made a few comments about him running away from responsibility.Desmond let him. </p><p>Now they were working on his life in New York City, at the bar he worked at, his roach infested apartment that he shared with a male stripper.</p><p>"Does Shaun know your roommate was a stripper?" Clay asked.</p><p>"Just like he knows about the men and women I slept with," Desmond answered."That line always make it sound like there was a lot."</p><p>"There weren't?"</p><p>"The first year I wasn't sure if I was staying," Desmond answered."I took me about a year to get to New York, if I was going to the city I knew I needed cash, which meant working under the table as I traveled cross country."</p><p>"That how you learned to ride a motorcycle?" Clay asked. </p><p>An image of a repair shop appeared where a picture of the bar had been.Desmond stared at it."I learned to ride when I was working for a mechanic outside of Chicago.He knew I was lying about my age, he let me rent the studio above his shop.His wife sent him food for me.They knew I was a run away.He just wanted me to let me know before I was going to head off again.When I did he handed me an envelope with money in it.While I was there he taught me how to ride, how to fix cars, things like that."</p><p>"Did you stay there long?"</p><p>"Almost six months, it was the longest I stayed anywhere since I had left the farm," Desmond answered."I left when I saw one of my dad's Assassin's in a shop across the street from the garage.I knew it was time.I had enough to get a bus ticket to New York, enough for a few months rent if I wasn't picky."</p><p>"And once in New York?"</p><p>"It took a month to find a place, find work," Desmond answered.</p><p>"What did you do in that month?" Clay asked confused.</p><p>"Stayed in shelters, roughed it on the streets, I got the job at the bar while I was still sleeping on the streets," Desmond said with a chuckle."I was walking back to my spot and happened to be passing the bar as a fight broke out in the doorway.I helped the bouncer subdued the two guys.He brought me into the bar before the cops came, told the owner I needed to be hired because I took down a guy who had a hundred pounds on me as if it was nothing."</p><p>"You mean the son of the Mentor slept on the streets?" Clay asked in disbelief.</p><p>"Yea well I was young," Desmond said with a shrug. </p><p>"Shaun isn't the first guy?"</p><p>"There was the guy from the Farm," Desmond reminded Clay."Then after I had been in the city for a year I was with a female.She was sweet, neither of us wanted serious.We both worked shit hours, we had no family, so we wanted comfort.That lasted a few months then we drifted a part.I was getting more steady hours, she had to get a new place that was in a different borough, and a guy she liked had been showing interest.After her there was a guy, he worked at the Martial Arts studio I went too."</p><p>"Never a regular?"</p><p>"That never ends well," Desmond informed Clay."I learned that from watching my co-workers.</p><p>Now they came across his New York memories.“You were in New York the longest,” Clay noted. “Do you miss it?”</p><p>“I don’t miss the hangovers or wondering if I’ll make rent,” Desmond answered.“You know I had started making plans on heading back to the farm.One of the waitresses, she just got out of a bad relationship.Was staying with her sister, but it wasn’t permanent.I told her she could take my half of the lease as she already knew my roommate.”<br/>“You got away, why go back?” Clay asked shocked.</p><p>“Because I never really got away,” Desmond realized.“It was always there in the back of my mind, when I would talk to regulars about my life, it was all there.I just needed time to come to terms with it.”</p><p>“But it’s the same fight,” Clay said, his voice tired.“Since before your ancestors, it’s the same fight.Some people, some story.Doesn’t it get old?”</p><p>“Maybe but doing nothing or ignoring it doesn’t make it go away or end,” Desmond pointed out. </p><p>“You shouldn’t be this calm!” Clay yelled.The insanity back, their conversation forgotten.“Their using you, using us to get what they want!”</p><p>“Some of them are,” Desmond admitted. </p><p>“And that doesn’t bother you?” Clay asked.</p><p>“Of course it does,” Desmond answered.“My father saw me as a tool, Vidic saw my as a means to an end.Lucy thinks, thought, I would solve all the answers.For Rebecca I get to test out her ‘baby’”</p><p>“And what about Mr. Hastings?” Clay asked, his voice cold and cynical.“You are nothing to him, he has no heart.”</p><p>Desmond ignored him and continued to the next chamber.Gods only knew what he would find at the end of that chamber.All he knew is the longer he was here, the more unstable Clay became and that worried him. Soon he was back on the streets of Istanbul.</p><p>*****</p><p>Ezio was close to the Library.This time he was not alone, Sophie was with him.Desmond could see what the older Assassin saw in the book store owner.She was independent, smart, and did not settle for expectations.She would challenge him.When he came out of the memory he was back on Animus Island.Clay was looking out into the horizon. </p><p>Desmond walked over to where Clay was standing.The farther out you looked the more it looked like a computer program.You could make out the pixels, the codes.Desmond squinted as he thought he saw things falling from what was the sky.</p><p>“Here it comes!” Clay yelled with a hint of excitement. </p><p>“What is this?” Desmond asked, his voice filled with alarm as parts of their 'world' began to break apart.“What’s going on?”</p><p>“This is the end, Desmond,” Clay informed him as he took hold of Desmond's shoulders.“Scheduled for deletion.”</p><p>Clay grabbed onto him harder, laughing almost as their world began to disintegrate around them. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Desmond asked trying to break away. He remembered the conversation about Clay asking if he could come with him. </p><p>“What is a man but the sum of his memories, we are the stories we live, the tales we tell!”</p><p>“Don’t do this, Clay,” Desmond pleased as parts of Clay began to break apart.</p><p>“I’m saving you, idiot, Go!” Clay yelled as he shoved Desmond away towards the only portal that was still standing.Even Clay had become to break apart.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Desmond was so close.He could feel it.Ezio and Sophie were in Masyaf and Ezio was entering the library that once belonged to the original Brotherhood.Altair’s skeleton was there in the chair as if waiting for someone to enter through the doors. Ezio was conversing with a spirit, they were talking about him. </p><p>“I heard your name once before, Desmond, a long time ago. And now it lingers in my mind like an image from an old dream. I do not know where you are, or by what means you can hear me. But I know you are listening,” Ezio stated. “I have lived my life as best I could, not knowing its purpose, but drawn forward like a moth to a distant moon. And here, at last, I discover a strange truth. That I am only a conduit for a message that eludes my understanding. Who are we, who have been so blessed to share our stories like this? To speak across centuries? Maybe you will answer all the questions I have asked. Maybe you will be the one to make all this suffering worth something in the end.”</p><p>Desmond watched as Ezio took off his hidden blades, his sword, as he walked out of the library.Then it faded away and he met Jupiter and saw the Nexus of Time.</p><p>Desmond stood in a room that was different from where he had been.It was like a load screen on the Animus.The man standing before him was not Ezio but a man looking like an Ancient Greek statue.</p><p>"Do you hear me, Cipher? Can you see me?" The man asked. </p><p>Desmond looked around seeing if the man was talking to someone else then he laid eyes on Desmond."Ah there you are, Cipher," he stated."A strange place this Nexus of Time.I am...not used to the calculations.That is usually Minerva's domain.I see you still have many questions.Who we are? What became of us? What do we desire of you?"</p><p>"It would be nice," Desmond agreed.</p><p>The old man chuckled."I am as some call me, Jupiter," the man introduced himself."We have waited a long time for you, Desmond."</p><p>"I've been told," Desmond replied."Why?"</p><p>Jupiter moved his hand and a projection of the solar system appeared before them.He motioned for Desmond to come stand next to him."Both before the end and after," Jupiter explained. "We sought to save the world. We built vaults within which to work, each dedicated to a different method of salvation. They were placed underground to avoid the war which raged above, and also as a precaution, should we fail in our efforts. Each vault's knowledge was transmitted into a single place."</p><p>"You knew the world would end but wanted to stop it," Desmond realized.</p><p>"Yes," Jupiter answered."Each vault worked on a specific scenario.Each needing a unique item that would help with that scenario."</p><p>"The pieces of eden?"Desmond asked as Jupiter zoomed into a specific location on earth. </p><p>"They are a part of it," Jupiter answered him."In the beginning it was Minerva, Juno and I duty to sort and sample all that was collected.We chose the scenarios that held the best possibility of survival.We devoted to testing their merits."</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"We tested six in succession," Jupiter informed him."Each was more encouraging than the last.But none worked.And the world ended."</p><p>Desmond was silent as Jupiter showed him what happened to the first humans and the Isu's.Cities crumbled as the ground split apart, as water boiled.There were screams as people tried to flee from the catastrophe.</p><p>"The earth shook for days.It burned for weeks."</p><p>"Did anyone survive?" Desmond asked."I know some had too but I can't fathom how."</p><p>"Ten thousand of your kind survived but far fewer of the first civilization survived," Jupiter stated."But we carried on together.To rebuild.To renew.And now you are here."</p><p>"What is this Nexus of Time?" Desmond ask."What did I need to do?"</p><p>"Only one other has achieved this and he held what you called an artifact to do so," Jupiter informed him."You have achieved this because you have found away to work with the first civilization blood that run's through.You are now in control of it, in control of the power it wields."</p><p>Jupiter brought back the vault."When we created the vaults we knew there would be those that would want to steal our work and use it for ill," Jupiter explained."Not only is a unique key needed but a specific blood line, specific DNA can wield the item and the locks to the vault."</p><p>"Mine," Desmond realized.He ran a hand through his hair. </p><p>"Yes," Jupiter said."The one's that use the symbol of the cross, they can attempt to access but without you it is fruitless.Only your bloodline can wield the power without it corrupting them, without it destroying them."</p><p>Desmond pointed to the location on the map."This place, what is it?"</p><p>"You need to go there," Jupiter explained. "To this place where we labored. Where we labored and where we lost. That is where you will open the way. But a warning.Much still remains in flux both in your time and in mine.I am not sure how things will end."</p><p>"I understand," Desmond said.</p><p>" Another warning," Jupiter said as the room around them began to fade."Juno, she should not be trusted.She will seek destruction so that she may control.She will try to persuade you, to use you."</p><p>"I...thank you," Desmond said.</p><p>"Then it is time," Jupiter declared.</p><p>
  
</p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>“Shaun! Bill!” Becca yelled from the room.“Something is happening.”</p><p>Shaun came in from where he and William were looking over maps and photos they had taken when they went exploring with William's cousin yesterday.William followed him.“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“He’s stabilizing, his fingers are moving,” Rebecca answered.Shaun moved next to her as William went to the other side of the animus.</p><p>“How are his vitals?” William asked.</p><p>“Back to normal,” Rebecca informed him.</p><p>Desmond was moving his head to each side and was clenching his hands.“Des,” Shaun said gently taking on of the hands in his.“Can you hear me?”</p><p>William stared at his son as he knelt on the other side.He watched as Shaun held onto his son’s hand as if his life dependent on it. </p><p>“Come on, Des, nap time is over,” Shaun said trying to sound like he used to.</p><p>Eyes began to flicker open.Desmond slowly opened his eyes, he tried to focus on who was in front of him.He knew Shaun was holding his hand, but he knew he heard his dad’s voice at some point.As his eyes focused, he saw Shaun was sitting on his right side, holding his hand with Becca hovering over him.His dad was standing on his left side. </p><p>“Hey,” Shaun said. </p><p>“Desmond,” William began.“Can you hear us?”</p><p>Desmond nodded, "Yea," he croaked out.</p><p>Rebecca handed him a bottle of water which he took.He then realized he had a beard.Or the start of one. </p><p>“I know where we have to go,” Desmond said.His voice gravelly from disuse.</p><p>“Tell me it’s in Upstate New York,” William stated.“Because that’s what Shaun was connecting to the dots too.”</p><p>“I need a map,” Desmond said as he tried to move.</p><p>“Hold on," Rebecca said before anything could happen."I need to check you over, disconnect you from monitor's and stuff.And you need to eat some food before you can do anything."</p><p>"Rebecca we don't have the time..." William began. </p><p>"I'm sorry but which one of us here is a trained medic, who has the medical training?"</p><p>"I'll heat the broth and tea that Mato brought us," Shaun said.He was holding onto Desmond's hands.He wanted to kiss him and hold him but not in front of Bill</p><p>"I'm fine," Desmond promised Shaun.</p><p>"I'll believe that when I see it," Shaun informed him.</p><p>He let go and headed out of the room.William looked at Desmond not sure what to say."Hey Dad," Desmond said.</p><p>"Hello, son," William answered."Rebecca, do you need help?"</p><p>"No, you could call Mato for me, let him know that Desmond is awake," Rebecca informed William.</p><p>William nodded and left the room.Desmond went to sit up but Rebecca shook her head. "I have you hooked up to some IV's and a catheter, so let me get those taken care of."</p><p>"How long was I out for?" Desmond asked as Rebecca began to unhook everything. </p><p>"Almost two weeks," Rebecca told him."We left Italy almost a week ago and have been staying here in Upstate New York."</p><p>Once she dealt with the catheter, she handed him a tooth brush and a water bottle."My dad is here," Desmond commented.</p><p>"Yea," Rebecca said as she continued her exam."He was in Italy, waiting for us after the Vault.Your plan of wanting as many teams there, it saved us Desmond."</p><p>Desmond closed his eyes at the mention of the vault.Rebecca saw the grief and realized he knew about Lucy. "Quick warning," Rebecca went on. "The whole order might know about you and Shaun."</p><p>"Great," Desmond said as he took the protein bar from her while she checked him over."How's my dad dealing with that?"</p><p>"He stopped sending glares at Shaun two days ago," Rebecca answered.</p><p>"Whose Mato?" Desmond asked as Rebecca went about checking his vitals.</p><p>"He's your dad's cousin," Rebecca said."He is also a doctor."</p><p>There was a knock on the door, when it opened it the man in questions entered."You must be Desmond," Mato stated."I'm Mato."</p><p>"You're related to my dad," Desmond asked as they shook hands. </p><p>"Our mom's are sisters," Mato answered."I'm going to check over your reflexes, heart, breathing, then you and I are going to take the stairs very slowly."</p><p>Rebecca went to the animus to finish downloading stuff while Mato checked on Desmond."My dad let you in on the big family secret?" Desmond asked as Mato went through his assessment.</p><p>"My tribe has been in on the family secret for a few hundred years," Mato informed Desmond as he listened to him breathe."We might not be Assassin's in name but we are allies.We have seen first hand what the Templar's will do, as well as what the Assassin's will do."</p><p>"Why didn't I know this?" Desmond asked.</p><p>"Because your father doesn't like using allies that aren't sworn Assassin's," Mato answered. </p><p>"Assassin's have been using allies for centuries," Desmond argued. </p><p>"I know but he can't control those who aren't part of the order," Mato pointed out.</p><p>"He does like his control," Desmond agreed.</p><p>Mato leaned back and took the chart from Rebecca."One wouldn't know you have been unconscious for almost two weeks," Mato stated as he went through his evaluation."Let's get you moving.After you eat, Shaun can help you upstairs to wash and change.Then it's rest."</p><p>"I know what we need to do, I can't rest," Desmond said as he went to stand up and felt his legs buckle.</p><p>"I get it," Mato said catching him."But your body needs to catch up.You haven't used your limbs in about two weeks.They are going to need to time to catch up to your mind."</p><p>Desmond realized the man was right.He let Mato guide him out of the small room and up the basement stairs.Shaun was at the door to the kitchen waiting for him, he quickly had an arm around Desmond's waist.Desmond didn't care if his dad was there, he pulled Shaun into him with what strength he had.He just needed to know that Shaun was there.That this was real and not part of the animus fucking with his mind.Scents didn't travel as well in the Animus, Shaun knew this.They had a conversation about it back at the villa. </p><p>"It's real," Shaun promised him.He kissed his forehead then led him to the table. </p><p>There were regular food for everyone but Desmond.Desmond got a light soup to eat. Mato sat with them. </p><p>"You said you know where we needed to go," William stated.</p><p>"Not now," Mato said.</p><p>Desmond looked around the kitchen as he ate some of the simple soup."Where are we exactly?Rebecca said in Upstate New York."</p><p>"The house once belonged to an assassin during the revolutionary war," Shaun explained."There were several in the area but this was the only one that we could actually access without breaking a few dozen laws."</p><p>"It's owned by my tribe," Mato added."It backs up to our lands.But we can get into all that tomorrow.Right now you need to eat and actually rest without being in that machine.It's going to take a few days for you to be up to climbing around places."</p><p>"We don't..." William began but saw Mato's look.</p><p>"I get it," Mato said to William."We heard the audio, we know the deadline.But your son's health is more important right now.He needs to be healthy before you think about putting him back in there.We need to know that there aren't any negative effects from being in there for over a week straight with no breaks."</p><p>"We also have to go through the information that Desmond gathered while in the Animus," Shaun added."Having a few days to do that while he catches up on what's going on would be a good thing."</p><p>"Rebecca," William began.<span class="Apple-converted-space">  He was hoping she would be on his side. </span></p><p>"They're both right," Rebecca said."We have to see how Desmond is doing before we can go any further. If we are where we need to be, he wouldn't be able to make the hike to the location.We need to know how this is going to effect the bleeding effect.A few days to catch our breaths, let Desmond heal, is not a bad idea.We could all use the rest."</p><p>"Fine," William stated.He got up and headed out of the kitchen.They all heard the front door slam.</p><p>Desmond went to speak but let out a huge yawn already feeling exhausted."Shower and bed," Shaun said as he stood up.</p><p>"I'll make the tea while you get him set," Rebecca said.</p><p>Shaun nodded.Desmond didn't mind leaning against Shaun as they walked slowly to the center stair case.His scent reassured Desmond this was real.They took a few breaks, by the time they were on the second floor, Desmond was sweating.Shaun had him sit on the toilet while he got the shower going.Then he helped Desmond undress before he helped Desmond into the shower.Shaun stripped down to his boxer's then stepped in after Desmond.He had made sure to lock the door.</p><p>"Boxer's?" Desmond asked.</p><p>"To remind me this is about getting you clean and not anything else," Shaun answered."Not how I pictured our first shower."</p><p>Desmond chuckled as he rested his head against the shower wall.Desmond didn't think he had the energy to wash himself so he lost himself in the sensation of Shaun doing that.Shaun had Desmond sit on the edge of the tub so he could wash his hair for him.Once Desmond was clean, he dried himself off and was able to get dressed in sweat pants a t-shirt that Shaun had grabbed for him.Shaun changed into a similar outfit. </p><p>They headed out of the bathroom and Shaun guided Desmond to one of the small bedrooms.Desmond face planted onto the bed, groaning at how good it felt.Tea and Shaun's laptop were already waiting for them on the side tables.</p><p>"I killed Lucy," Desmond whispered as reality began to hit him.</p><p>He felt the bed shift then felt Shaun lay down next to him, pulling him close to his body."The apple had control of you," Shaun informed him."It could tell that she was the traitor.Rebecca and I...we could hear everything even though we were frozen.We saw you struggle and try to argue."</p><p>"It was my blade that did it," Desmond argued."I didn't want it to be her."</p><p>"It's deeper than just her," Shaun stated.Desmond rolled over so he could face Shaun."There were four other's.They couldn't hear the audio of Minerva or whoever that was talking.We were watching them, they were each recruited by her.One told the location of her funeral to the Templar's letting them know that the Italian head and I would be there."</p><p>"You went to her funeral?"</p><p>Shaun sighed."Yea," he said quietly."There were only two passes originally to go with you on a medical transport.So I gave them to Becca and Bill.I figured I could get to you guys after the funeral."</p><p>"Shaun Hastings being noble?" Desmond asked shocked.Shaun rolled his eyes at him.</p><p>"Turned out one of our people was able to get a third badge," Shaun informed him."He was also the one that got me out of the cemetery after I had a conversation with Lucy."</p><p>"How did that go?"</p><p>"I told her that I wanted to forgive her but I couldn't," Shaun replied.He saw Desmond go to argue."No, Des.She had a tracking device on her at the Vault.If we didn't have the teams there we would all be dead or with Abstergo.She sold us out.She put your life in danger.And that is something I will not be able to forgive her for."</p><p>"You can be a real romantic, you know that," Desmond said kissing him lightly.</p><p>"Your dad, the assassin's, they know about us," Shaun whispered as he traced Desmond's face with his fingers."I might not have let anyone take you from me when we headed out of the temple."</p><p>Desmond grinned at him."Good, then I don't have to worry about anyone trying to flirt with you," Desmond said.</p><p>"Um you realize that you are the more desirable of the two of us," Shaun informed him as he broke away from the kiss. </p><p>Desmond yawned again."Sleep, you need to rest," Shaun said."Drink some of the tea."</p><p>"Will you be here when I wake?"</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Dirty Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Desmond is awake.  Now it's time to head to the temple.  We meet another member of the tribe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Dirty Work</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The map of the county, the tribal land, and the town were spread out before Desmond.It took a full day after he had woken up before he could actually function.Mato had been right.His body needed to rest.It meant an entire day mostly in bed sleeping, with Shaun working on the lap tap either in bed next to him or in the chair Shaun had dragged into the room but when Desmond woke up the second day, he wasn't winded when he went to the bathroom.So now they were in the basement with maps spread out all over the place.Desmond was going over the maps looking for what he saw.</p><p>"This Nexus of Time," Mato asked.Desmond had just finished telling them about what was happening when he was in the Animus."He said one other had done it?"</p><p>"Yes, it was activated when he was holding an artifact in the Grand temple," Desmond answered.He looked up at Mato."You have ideas about that?"</p><p>"Find the location and then we will talk," Mato assured him.He heard of something similar in the tribal lore.</p><p>Shaun came down stairs."Here are some of the pictures we printed to show you some spots that Mato pointed out," he spread them out on one of the maps that Desmond had discarded. </p><p>Desmond saw it immediately."That's it," Desmond said."That's where we need to go."</p><p>Mato smiled at William."That can be arranged," Mato answered.They looked at him."That is the spot I had a feeling you were after."</p><p>"How did you know?" William asked.</p><p>"Because an ancestor of ours entered the Grand Temple," Mato reminded William."The tribe was sworn to protect the Temple, it's why it never left the valley even after attacks, after being nearly wiped out.We swore a promise to protect it from those who would do harm.There was an object, no one could wield it.But our ancestor could."</p><p>"Jupiter, he said something about that," Desmond recalled."Why it has to be me."</p><p>"What do you mean, Des?" Rebecca asked. </p><p>Desmond paced for a few moments as he remembered it all."It has to do with my blood, my DNA," Desmond replied."Only those with my bloodline can wield the artifacts left by First Civilization."</p><p>"Desmond, I can't wield the Apple," William pointed out.</p><p>"Because you don't have enough of their blood," Desmond stated."It's the amount of their DNA concentrated in mine.That's why the artifacts worked for me, for Ezio, and Altair."</p><p>"And it's why if another tries to use them it kills them or makes them insane," Rebecca realized."Holy shit you know what that means? It means even if the Templar's have some artifacts they will never be able to properly use them."</p><p>"They are still dangerous with the artifacts," William warned."They will also hunt for other's that contain the right amount to gain location and access to the relics.But it does give us an edge."</p><p>"They aren't going to be able to get the Apple in Masyaf," Desmond said.Four heads turned to him."Ezio made it too Altair's library.Altair's apple is there.The only person who can enter the vault is me."</p><p>"That library is a rumor," William said. It was a lore that led many to their deaths to try and find it.</p><p>"A rumor that I saw is true," Desmond pointed out. </p><p>"Shit," Shaun whispered as he pulled up some video from the Animus."He's right."</p><p>He turned his lap top to the video of Ezio walking into the Library, of seeing the skeleton of Altair.They watched as he saw the other Apple.Then as Ezio spoke.</p><p>"He mentions you," William said in shock.</p><p>"Yea um when he got the Apple from Borgia, Minerva mentioned my name," Desmond said.</p><p>"Still don't think he's the 'Chosen One'?" Mato asked William.</p><p>"Then the video cuts out," Shaun said.</p><p>"That's when I entered the Nexus of Time most likely," Desmond said. </p><p>"You said he told you what had to be done," Rebecca replied. </p><p>"Yea," Desmond said.He sat down in a chair and took the water bottle that Shaun handed him. "He said that they had tried six solutions but none of them worked to prevent the end of the world.They had created six different labs to run the different scenarios."</p><p>"Labs?" William asked.</p><p>"What we call the Grand Temples," Desmond said.It would have been so much easier if the Animus had been able to record the Nexus of Time and his conversation with Jupiter."It was set up so that it would focus on a specific solution with all the different scenarios.He pointed to this one as the one I needed to go to."</p><p>"And we do what, ring the door bell?" Shaun inquired.</p><p>"We have to activate something, when we activate it, it will prevent the destruction," Desmond recalled. </p><p>"And we have until the winter Solstice," Mato stated as he looked over their notes."That gives us well over a month to figure out an ancient vault."</p><p>"You said you have information or the tribe does?" Desmond asked Mato.</p><p>"Yes, I reached out to our historian, she's going to gather everything the Tribe knows about the Temple, the lore," Mato replied. </p><p>"How far is it from here?" Desmond asked.</p><p>"It's a few mile hike, you can take the van if you want but traveling back and forth is really going to beat it up," Mato warned. </p><p>"I guess we can camp in the vault when we need too," Rebecca said."Rotate out who stays at the vault and who stays here."</p><p>"Let's enter the vault before we decide what we are doing," Desmond suggested. </p><p>"Tomorrow is Halloween," Mato told them."That might be the best time to go. The Grand Temple is near one of the public walking trails.It's a protected site for us, which means I had Nina fill out forms that gives her team permission to begin study of the are for her upcoming archaeological exploration of the site in the spring."</p><p>"And we're her team?" Rebecca asked.</p><p>"That you are," Mato said.</p><p>"That's a good plan," Desmond admitted."It gives us legal rights to be there so if we run into issues with Abstergo we can show we are allowed to be there."</p><p>"Paper trails can be followed," William warned.</p><p>"Yes but they can also help build up walls," Mato countered. He looked at his watch."I have to head to my practice.Desmond keep up with the routine I gave you.But don't over do it, tomorrow is going to be a real test of your ability."</p><p>Desmond nodded.Mato headed up the stairs."Okay so what do we pack the van with?" Rebecca asked.</p><p>"The camping gear," Shaun said."The Animus?"</p><p>"We don't know the power situation," Rebecca pointed out."We could bring it with some backup cells but I don't know if we should set it up there."</p><p>"If it triggers Desmond then I think that is our answer," William countered.</p><p>"Yes because lets shove Desmond back into the Animus is a great time," Desmond stated.</p><p>"It is your job," William informed his son."Or have you forgotten that?"</p><p>"Kind of hard when I have my ancestor's memories floating around in my head," Desmond stated.He got up from the table."I'm going for a run."</p><p>William went to argue but Rebecca shook her head.Rebecca waited until she heard the front door slam."Quick tip, if he mentions he is going for a run do not go after him," Rebecca warned William."Unless you want to be knocked down by a pissed off assassin."</p><p>"He's a novice," William corrected.</p><p>"And that is where you are wrong," Shaun said."And know this isn't my emotions talking either, Bill.Though you wouldn't know a lot about that, anyway.Your son, he's broke every one of my free run times at the Villa, Lucy no longer could get him down, and he was constantly breaking her hold.In your mind he might be a novice because he hasn't completed what you consider his actual training.But what he has obtained from the Animus, your son is up there with Ezio and Altair."</p><p>"I will believe it when I see it," William answered. </p><p>*****</p><p>They met Bear Alexander the following morning.Bear was in charge of security for the land and what it hid.The van pulled up next to a small clump of cabins there were situated near where they were going.William knew Bear Alexander from his visits to his family. </p><p>"The prodigal cousin has returned," Bear stated when William climbed out of the driver's seat.</p><p>"Another family member?" Desmond asked as he hopped out of the back.</p><p>"No, just good friend of Mato," Bear stated."You must be Desmond."</p><p>"I am," Desmond said shaking the man's hand."Bear?"</p><p>"I am," Bear confirmed."The one with the glasses must be Shaun and the fierce female must be Rebecca."</p><p>"I like him," Rebecca said. </p><p>Bear laughed again."Mato filled me in on everything," Bear informed them."I have my team already out and about looking for signs of trouble."</p><p>"Then lead the way," Desmond said.</p><p>Bear grinned and motioned for them all to follow.Shaun fell in alongside Desmond while William took the front and Rebecca hung out in the back. </p><p>"I hope you know how to open it up," Bear said to Desmond."Because no one has been able to since the late 1700's and he was kind of an asshole so he didn't really go into detail about everything."</p><p>"I guess being an asshole is genetic," Shaun stated.</p><p>"Hey," Desmond said smacking Shaun lightly in the arm. </p><p>Bear laughed at Shaun's statement."Very much so," Bear agreed."It varies in degrees but Mato and Bill, they could get into so huge screaming matches."</p><p>"He's still good with the screaming matches, or he was," Desmond said.</p><p>"Can we focus on the mission," William said from the front.</p><p>"So no one is really saying a name," Shaun noted. "About who this ancestor is."</p><p>"I told them not too," Rebecca admitted."It could mess with Desmond and the Bleed Effect, until we know which ancestor he is going to encounter, I kind of want names to be left out."</p><p>"Makes sense," Desmond agreed. </p><p>"Can we bring the van here?" William asked Bear. </p><p>"Yea, I just want you to get a feel for the path before having to drive it," Bear informed him."I've seen enough people get stuck because they didn't know the route."</p><p>"The group of Cabins, do we need to be worried?" William inquired.</p><p>"The main cabin is mine," Bear said pointing to the larger of the cabins. "The others are for any scholars that are visiting the trail.Which there aren't any currently so they are all empty.My group will take one of them when we do watches or training."</p><p>"Could we use them?" Desmond asked.</p><p>"Once the council signs off on your forms, you can move into them," Bear said."That's not going to be an issue but they don't meet until two nights from now.I could have a few of my guys stay at the house so it doesn't seem weird to all of sudden be empty.Not the town would really know but covering tracks work well."</p><p>"Any idea what we are looking at?" Rebecca asked.</p><p>"Just some rough sketches from our ancestor," Bear said."And really they don't make a whole lot of sense."</p><p>"Yea I can get that," Desmond admitted.It was hard to describe First Civilization architecture.</p><p>They came around the bend and Desmond stopped as he saw the mountain in front of them.Shaun stopped with him, resting a hand on his lower back.Desmond felt like the air around him was buzzing.He felt like he knew this place, had been here before.No ghosts ran around him, no voices from the past.The air just felt electric all around him almost like this place had been waiting for him and was excited that he was finally here.</p><p>"You okay?" Shaun asked. </p><p>Desmond looked at him, he blinked a few times before he spoke."I think so."</p><p>"Rebecca went to get the van with Bear," Shaun said."You spaced out there for a moment so she wants her medical gear, and the van in case we have to get you out of here."</p><p>"I'm fine," Desmond decided."I think...part of me knows it's been here before."</p><p>"How are you doing?" William asked Desmond as he approached them.</p><p>"I'm alright," Desmond said."I didn't see or hear anything just more felt like I've been here."</p><p>"You'll tell us if it worsens?" William asked.</p><p>"Yes," Desmond promised.</p><p>"I know it's a bit late, but you have the Apple, right?" Shaun asked.</p><p>"It's in the hidden pocket of my hoodie," Desmond said as he patted the pocket.Rebecca had made the pocket for him so that he could keep it there and it wouldn't fall out and no one would be the wiser.</p><p>The van pulled up a moment later.Rebecca got out of the van and looked relieved when she saw Desmond. </p><p>"Back with us?" Rebecca asked.</p><p>"I didn't leave I just kind of spaced out," Desmond said. </p><p>"I'll stay with the van," Bear informed them."This way if you need anything ...."</p><p>"Bear, you are coming with us," Desmond informed the man."Someone from the tribe should be with us when we walk through the door."</p><p>"You still haven't said how," Bear informed him.He was touched by Desmond wanting to include him.He was going to let the council know that they could trust Desmond.</p><p>"You'll see," Desmond said as he headed to the front.</p><p>One could tell that this was not a natural rock surface.He brushed away some of the dirt as he looked for what he needed. He unzipped the hidden compartment then looked at everyone as they had gotten gear out of the van.</p><p>"I would suggest backing up," Desmond warned.He didn't know what was going to happen. </p><p>They all kept their distance.Desmond heard his father gasp when he saw how easily Desmond was handling the Apple.The moment Desmond's hand touched it, it began to glow.He felt it humming as he placed it in the notch.There was a click and then the door began to open.Desmond took the Apple out of the notch and waited for the door to open. </p><p>Shaun kept close to Desmond as they headed into the Grand Temple.Futuristic carvings ran throughout the course of the walls and the floors, they seemed to glow faintly as they entered.Desmond headed down the path with a flashlight, he put the Apple back in its pocket. </p><p>"Watch your step," Desmond warned."We loose a large part of the path."</p><p>They could slide down or carefully climb down the sides of the path that were all that remained of the stairs that had once covered the space. </p><p>"We'll stick to the sides," Rebecca noted.There was semblance of stairs on the sides of the path.</p><p>Desmond nodded.He tossed his light stick down the middle then climbed down after it.He slowed himself as he neared the bottom of the ramp.The place was massive, larger than one could fully comprehend.The main chamber was large enough to fit a building.Off of it were numerous chambers.All around him the chamber hummed as if it was waking up from a long sleep. </p><p>"Holy shit," Rebecca said as she came up by Desmond.</p><p>"This makes the vault in Italy look small," Shaun stated as he set down what he was holding. </p><p>Desmond continued further into the chamber when his foot hit something.He picked it up, it was cube made of material he never saw before. Shaun came over to see what he had.</p><p>"What is that for?" Shaun asked.</p><p>"I don't know," Desmond answered.</p><p>"It's like a city in here,"Rebecca noted. </p><p>"Nothing, nothing we have could ever describe this," Bear said in awe as he looked around. </p><p>Desmond walked to what looked like a futuristic work surface, it was flat like the top of a desk or table.It was about 8 feet long, plenty of room to work on.He noticed a notch in the center of it that looked like his cube fit into. Desmond took the cube and inserted it into the notch.</p><p>Lights came on everywhere in the chamber.The place hummed with activity, doors began to light up to the other chambers off of the main one.They all stared.</p><p>Desmond heard a voice by him, but he didn't recognize it.Then a quick vision of men in colonial outfits stood in front of him. "Shit," Desmond said. Shaun looked at him."Here we go again."</p><p>Shaun immediately reached out catching Desmond as he collapsed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Take it to the Edge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some exploring of the temple and a search for the second Battery. Also some Shaun back story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     The temple was insane. Of course the tension that was filling the large space was getting a bit thick.The minute Shaun caught Desmond, William had instructed they put him in the animus.Shaun had immediately protested, reciting some of the things that Mato had warned them about.He had wanted Desmond out of the Animus for a week.Desmond had only been out of it for almost three days. Which meant when Mato arrived after his work at his practice, he was less than thrilled to find Desmond strapped into the Animus. With Mato here, Rebecca grabbed Shaun by the elbows to go explore the temple.It would also give the Brit time too vent. </p><p>Tensions did not ease when Desmond came out of the animus.He hadn't been thrilled that the first thing his father did was throw him back into the animus.Desmond was already sick of his father saying he wasn't in any real damage.Not when Mato was standing there fuming at his father for the decision.</p><p>Rebecca was trying to stay focused. She was surrounded by First Civilization technology and she was going to use this time to study it.Shaun was trying to figure out how to track down the other battery sources they would need to power the temple.The one that Desmond had found was by accident. </p><p>Bear was appointed to keep the Tribe updated on what was happening.He also increased security especially when Desmond would be in the Animus.The biggest issue that was arising was the tension that was building between William and Desmond.Any remorse that William had shown before Desmond woke up had vanished.The Desmond that woke up was tired.Shaun could see it in how Desmond carried himself, from the dark circles.The weight of what they were up against was crushing.For Desmond it was even more so because he was the answer and William was constantly reminding him of that. </p><p>When the fight happened after Desmond realized the pendant that they had seen was the key they needed.Desmond was coming out of the Animus easier than he had before, but they didn't want to risk putting him back in right after a session.So when William suggested that they should do just that, Desmond snapped.Told him to hop in the animus since it was William's ancestor they were following.That was followed up with William comparing him to a six year old.When Desmond compared William to Vidic, it was William that lost control and punched Desmond in the jaw. </p><p>Shaun immediately jumped between the two, knowing what he was risking.He then informed them that finding the amulet was good and all but until they powered up the Temple it would be useless because without the temple up and running there would be noting for the amulet to work. </p><p>"New York?" Desmond asked when Shaun said he found a location.</p><p>"It's in Lower Manhattan," Shaun replied."Rebecca is trying to get a more precise location.In theory we could go after it today if we find the location."</p><p>"I'll see what teams we have in the City," William said.With that William headed up the ramp to the outside world.</p><p>Shaun looked at Desmond, he wanted to comfort him but he understood the look on Desmond's face.He needed time alone to process everything that had just happened.So Shaun watched as Desmond walked off to one of the corners of the temples that he had explored earlier.Shaun headed over to Rebecca to help her with the search.</p><p>When Desmond had calmed down enough he turned on his ear piece and tapped it twice so that Rebecca would know it was on.</p><p>“Found any more rooms?” Rebecca asked through the com link. In order to access the other chambers they needed more of the batteries.</p><p>“None that we can get too,” Desmond answered.</p><p>“How’s the jaw?”</p><p>“He needs to follow his own training regiment,” Desmond said as he rubbed where his dad had punched him.“How’s Shaun?”</p><p>“Right behind you,” Shaun answered.</p><p>“And that’s my cue to disconnect,” Rebecca stated.</p><p>Desmond took the earpiece out of his ear and slid it into his pocket.Shaun did the same as he walked toward Desmond. Desmond had found a weird antechamber that looked over one of the sections of the temple.He could see everything from up here but no-one could see him.</p><p>“Comparing him to a templar was spectacular,” Shaun informed him.He reached out to touch where William had punched him.It was still red as Shaun traced it with a finger.“How are you doing?”</p><p>Desmond wanted to say he was fine, but he couldn’t lie too Shaun.So, he shrugged and sat down on one of the weird blocks."It's like back at the farm," Desmond admitted. "Nothing I did was ever enough.Why should that change?"</p><p>"I need to apologize," Shaun said.Desmond looked at him."I know we've talked about my behavior back at the warehouse.But now with Bill here, I feel like I need to apologize for it.The things I said to you, I can't imagine they were easy to hear when you had to handle him as a dad."</p><p>Desmond looked out on the chamber.His dad was pacing as he talked on the phone with someone.Rebecca was working on the Animus.He could see Shaun's work station from here. </p><p>"Yea, at first it pissed me off," Desmond admitted."It was kind of like what the hell did I do to deserve this guys wrath.Then I realized you guys most likely knew Clay, had watched what happened to him. Had watched me being forced to live in the dame room that Clay had lived in. I figured that it was more a defense mechanism than anything else."</p><p>"It was," Shaun answered.</p><p>"And that's why it's different from my father," Desmond informed Shaun."You were an asshole, still are.But you were mourning, you were building up your own defenses, you didn't know me other than that kid that ran away and worked in a bar when Abstergo found him."</p><p>Shaun didn't say anything he knew that Desmond was thinking about what to say next."With my dad, it's nothing will live up to his standards," Desmond went on. "Didn't matter if I could take down trainers that were senior order members, it was never fast enough, never good enough, it was sloppy, the trainers were going easy on my.With weapon training it was the same thing.I was sloppy with how I held them, I didn't utilize the hidden blade to it's full potential.Nothing I did was good enough.You were lashing out from grief, he lashes out because I will never live up to his expectations."</p><p>"Des," Shaun said and then stopped.He wasn't sure what to say. He looked out at the chamber."So this is where they tested one of their solutions?"</p><p>“Yea," Desmond confirmed, he knew what Shaun was doing."They built six of them to run through scenarios.And this one is the one that I can activate or use or whatever it is I'm about to do."</p><p>"And this Juno who is already sending us emails?" Shaun asked.</p><p>"Is part of it," Desmond said.</p><p>“If her emails are any indication, she also is very possessive of you,” Shaun stated.He saw Desmond roll his eyes.</p><p>“Jealous?” Desmond asked nudging Shaun with his shoulders.</p><p>“Yes, of a precursor ancestor who might be off her rockers,” Shaun replied."I'm totally jealous."</p><p>Desmond just grinned and kissed him. He wanted to do more, they hadn't had a chance since he woke up. He caught Rebecca's signal from below that Bill was looking for them."Time to find out the plan for Manhattan."</p><p>They headed down to the main floor of the Chamber.Both Bear and Mato were there talking with William when they approached.Desmond had a feeling that Mato had been informed of the fight because the looks he was giving William could kill.</p><p>"Mato and Bear are going to run security on the place tonight," William informed Rebecca, Shaun, and Desmond."Mato will stay in the Chamber while Bear and his group will be on the outside."</p><p>"How do I get out?" Mato asked Desmond."I know you need the Apple to get in but do we need it to get out?"</p><p>"No, there is a pressure panel next to it that you press it would open than you have about sixty seconds to clear before it will start closing up on you," Desmond warned. </p><p>"I showed him the chamber that we can open so he knows to get the gear in there and hide out if anything happens," Rebecca added. </p><p>"And the Tribe?" Desmond asked.</p><p>"Unless we send out the alarm they are going to go about the regular business," Mato answered."If we call the alarm then they will go to the bunkers we have set up for storms and in the event the Templar's tried to infiltrate us."</p><p>"Good," Desmond said."What's our plan?"</p><p>"From Shaun's intel, the battery is in an office suite in the penthouse," William asked.He brought the building up on the laptop."It's located in lower Manhattan.There is a lot of construction nearby which will give us some cover."</p><p>“High level office penthouse in lower Manhattan,” Desmond stated as he looked at the map.They didn't make high rises like buildings from a few hundred years ago, finding foot holds would be tricky. “Yea that will be easy.”</p><p>“That’s why you're dropping in from above,” William said.“Rebecca, we have everything?”</p><p>“Desmond has the camera so we can see what’s going on,” Rebecca replied, she wasn't thrilled with the plan.“And I gave him and Shaun their earpieces.”</p><p>“What do you mean above?” Desmond asked his father.</p><p>William’s answer was thrusting a backpack in his arms.“We need to head out.”</p><p>Shaun stared at the backpack Desmond was now holding.“I thought we tossed that idea out the window,” Shaun replied.</p><p>     “It’s the most direct route,” William said.“Let’s load up.”</p><p>     “Are you trying to get him killed?” Shaun asked.</p><p>     “If your emotions are going to prohibit you from doing your job then we can replace you,” William answered.</p><p>     “Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?” Desmond asked, this time it was his turn to step between his father and someone, that someone being his lover.</p><p>     “Your father wants you to air glide from a construction site that sits above the penthouse, and glide right onto the roof of the penthouse,” Shaun explained.</p><p>     “And that’s what’s in the bag,” Desmond replied.</p><p>     “It’s perfectly safe,” William assured his son.</p><p>     Desmond cursed under his breath as he ran a hand over his head.“Shit.Really? No having me pose as a janitor during the night-time shift?”</p><p>     “That would take too much time,” William replied.“Time that we don’t have. Now get your gear.”</p><p>"So instead you are going to have your son jump from one building to another?" Mato asked letting out a whistle."There is no coming back from a mis-calculation."</p><p>"It's fine," William assured everyone."Wasting any more time to find another way in means a chance of discovery."</p><p>Shaun went to argue but Desmond rested a hand on his chest and waited for his dad to head up to ground level.“I…thank you,” Desmond said.“It’s nice having someone have my back and go up against my dad.”</p><p>“He’s never been my favorite person,” Shaun admitted.</p><p>“That’s fine.But just so you know, you are my favorite person,” Desmond replied.“So, when I’m gliding through the air, I want you directing me how to land.”</p><p>"I'll keep everything safe here," Mato promised Desmond as he rested a hand on the younger man's shoulder."You can do this."</p><p>"If not I'll be a pancake."</p><p>"Desmond," Mato said quietly."You are one of the most amazing individuals I have ever known.If there is anyone who could pull this off it would be you.Don't let him get to you.He has always known how to push buttons to get what he wants.He doesn't like it when people push back."</p><p>"Thanks," Desmond said.</p><p>Desmond and Shaun followed Bear out of the Temple.Rebecca showed Mato the pressure plate. </p><p>A few hours later, Shaun had never wanted to strangle someone as much as he wanted to strangle Bill.The man didn’t seem to care that his own son was about to leap off a construction crane attached to a skyscraper, so he could glide down to the penthouse suite of another building.Rebecca and Shaun were the one’s running the numbers while Shaun tried to keep Desmond calm.They normally kept the flirting to themselves, but with the camera going and with Rebecca’s gadget’s picking up on Desmond’s elevated heart rate, Shaun had to comment about Desmond’s ass.That had Desmond laughing with Rebecca giving him a fist bump.Then it was time and soon Shaun was navigating Desmond’s aerial feat trying not to think of everything that could go wrong.Shaun honestly thought that watching Desmond jump off a building would be the most terrifying moment of the night. </p><p>     Rebecca had managed to hack into the security system so they could keep tabs on any surprises.Rebecca was informing Desmond of a code he was going to need to get through a door when Shaun froze at the monitor he was watching.</p><p>     “Shit,” Shaun said.“We have a very serious problem.”</p><p>      He whirled around in his chair as William came over to see what Shaun was concerned about.Shaun took the mic from Rebecca.“Desmond you are about to have company?”</p><p>     “What kind of company?” Desmond asked not punching in the code. </p><p>     “The very very bad kind,” Shaun informed him.“The HVAC vent above you, that leads you into the room we need you in.You need to take that now.”</p><p>     Desmond didn’t ask any questions.Rebecca was now watching the security footage as William went on the phone to find out about safe locations.</p><p>     “I’m in,” Desmond said.“What’s going on?”</p><p>     “A Templar has entered the penthouse suite,” Shaun replied.“We don’t know if it’s coincidence or if he knows what’s going on but Bill is checking on that now.This guy, he’s lethal, he took out a Russian Mentor.”</p><p>     Desmond didn’t say a word he just nodded into the camera.Shaun felt Rebecca lay a hand on his shoulder and squeeze.He reached up and took the offered hand.</p><p>     “No one knows anything about why he is here,” William informed them.“How’s Desmond?”</p><p>     “Taking an alternate route that hopefully bypass Daniel’s path,” Rebecca said.</p><p>     “Good,” William said.For the first there was a hint of fear in his voice.“There are several locations for us to hide out in.I think it might be best if we split up.”</p><p>     “It’s harder to follow us if there are two paths to follow,” Rebecca replied. </p><p>     “Shaun, your license still good?”</p><p>     “Yes, uh, Lucy made sure I kept it up to date,” Shaun recalled.</p><p>     “Good, you are going to grab Desmond when he gets out of the building, Rebecca and I will take the equipment and head to another location,” William replied.</p><p>      “Bill, are these places that Lucy would have known about?” Rebecca asked.She hated having to ask. </p><p>     “No, these are one’s not in our database,” William promised her.He wrote down an address for Shaun.“This is yours.It’s in Chinatown.”</p><p>     Now Shaun understood why he wanted to know if Shaun kept his motorcycle license up to date.It would be easier to navigate the narrow streets on a bike. </p><p>     “Rebecca and I will take the van too Long Island,” William replied.“We can pick up supplies while we are there.I'll text my cousin about the change in plans.”</p><p>      There was a tap on the comm-link, causing them to turn and they watched as Desmond entered the office that contained the battery.They froze when Desmond turned to have a gun pointed at him.</p><p>****</p><p>     Desmond didn’t think twice when a motorcycle came out of nowhere as he emerged from the building.He hopped on hoping it was Rebecca when it glowed blue.But when his arms wrapped around the waist of the driver, he felt shock run through him.He knew the body in front of him very well, he knew the scent.Neither spoke as Shaun navigated them through the crowded streets, Desmond enjoyed the feeling as they headed toward Chinatown. Usually he was the one driving, but being the passenger and holding onto Shaun, it was nice.</p><p>     Shaun pulled into a back alley behind a restaurant in Chinatown.There were a few people hanging out by the back steps.One stood up and headed over to where Shaun was parking the bike.Desmond watched as Shaun and the male spoke in mandarin.The guy patted Shaun on the back then bowed his head at Desmond before signaling for the two others to follow him. Shaun grabbed the bag from the bike.Desmond followed him to the back door where an older woman opened, she hugged Shaun speaking to him while Desmond watched the interaction.The woman handed Shaun a key and once again Desmond found himself following Shaun up two flights of stairs.It seemed Shaun knew where they were going. </p><p>They stopped in front of a door at the end of the hallway.Neither had spoken.Shaun unlocked the door and ushered Desmond into the room.It was a small flat, a minuscule kitchen that was part of the living area, used mis-matched furniture sat in the room.A bed was situated under the windows, with a slightly leaning bookshelf separating the bed from the rest of the room.The one other door in the place led to the bathroom.</p><p>     “We have an hour until Lee brings us dinner,” Shaun said.His voice was tight as he dropped the bag onto the couch. </p><p>     Desmond nodded not sure he could trust his voice at all.He then walked to Shaun and pulled him into a hard-searing kiss.Shaun met him full force as they struggled with clothes, not caring where shoes landed or if someone just ripped a shirt.They were both frantic fueling the adrenaline high they were on.This time it was Desmond that wanted to claim that wanted to watch as the Brit came undone underneath him.There was so many things that Desmond wanted to do but they had an hour. </p><p>An hour later there was a knock on the door.Shaun opened it, he ignored Lee’s smirk as she heard the shower running in the background and took in Shaun’s wet hair. </p><p>      “I take it our boss is not thrilled with this,” she stated.</p><p>“And neither of us care,” Shaun answered as he accepted the food from her. <span class="Apple-converted-space"> He swore that Lee had a sixth sense because she always knew things. </span></p><p>“Good,” she answered.“If your man ever wanted to try and take over his dad’s role, he has support.”</p><p>Shaun watched her as she then turned and headed back down the hallway.Shaking his head, he brought the food to the rickety table.It would barely fit the two of them.As he unpacked the plates of home cooked food he heard the bathroom open, Desmond came out wearing a faded Cambridge shirt and sweats.Both were tight on him as he wasn’t as lanky as Shaun was or had been back when Shaun had stayed here. </p><p>“Food,” Desmond groaned as he headed right to the table.</p><p>“And home-cooked, not what you get on the menu,” Shaun informed him. </p><p>Desmond picked up the chop sticks and began to devour a dumpling.They were fried and the meat and juice made his mouth water.Neither spoke as they ate for the first few moments.Desmond noticed the beer in front of him after he had eaten the Peking duck portion. </p><p>"This isn't just a safe house," Desmond commented.</p><p>Shaun sipped his beer before he answered."I came here after the Templar's found me," Shaun explained."We needed me to vanish while the Assassin's gave me a new lease on life.Ms Lee took me in, I tutored her youngest, helped do some research for her cell, helped take orders when the place was busy.She keeps the room just for me."</p><p>"Hastings wasn't your first last name," Desmond realized.</p><p>"No, it was very typical British last name," Shaun assured him."Rebecca thought she was cute picking out my last name."</p><p>"Battle of Hastings, 1066, William the Conquerer," Desmond replied.A stunned Shaun looked at him."I do know some history.Not all of us can have an encyclopedia for a brain like you."</p><p>"I love you," Shaun blurted out.</p><p>"If I knew a history fact would get you to say it I would have made one sooner," Desmond joked.He leaned across the table and kissed Shaun."I love you, too."</p><p>"How long did you stay here?" Desmond asked.</p><p>"It was only going to be a few weeks," Shaun recalled."It ended up almost a year.I endured myself so much to Ms. Lee that she wanted to be part of my training.So Becca moved in and thus began my training."</p><p>"You learned to free run in China town," Desmond realized.</p><p>"All over the city," Shaun admitted. </p><p>While they finished eating, Shaun told Desmond about his time in the city, his training, how he knew the bar that Desmond had once worked out.That fact weirded them both out with the realization that they could have met years sooner.Desmond added some of his stories.Once the food was eaten and dishes were cleaned, Desmond headed to the couch.</p><p>“So, the master templar?” Desmond finally asked after they had finished their dinner and settled on the couch with a beer.</p><p>“The Master Templar that no one has been able to touch, and you knocked him out cold with the battery,” Shaun clarified joining him.He liked this, the domestic side of life that they had missed out on. Doing dishes together, taking shower together for fun, relaxing on a couch.“Is that who we are talking about?”</p><p>“Hey, I have learned from my ancestors to work with what you have,” Desmond said as he took a sip of beer. </p><p>William didn’t want them to tell Desmond about who he ran into.Shaun and Rebecca disagreed, especially after Desmond defeated him in such a amazing way. . </p><p>“His name is Daniel Cross,” Shaun began.“He comes from a long line of Russian assassins.He is impulsive, was a drug addict and alcoholic.He was brought into our order hoping it would help him kick the habit.”</p><p>“And now he’s a templar?”</p><p>“He killed the Russian Mentor and an entire cell before we realized he was a sleeper agent for the Templars,” Shaun stated.“He is supposed to be where Vidic is.The word was that after your escape from Abstergo, Cross was called to Vidic’s side so that he could help track you down.As he has done in the past.”</p><p>“Wait, is he the asshat who found me?” Desmond stated. </p><p>Shaun nodded.“The number of kills he has is inane, Des.No assassin has been able to get the upper hand on him.The fact that you did in under a minute, that’s not luck Desmond.Yes, he underestimated you.He probably has been filled with everything William said after you ran away. Fed lies to by Vidic.But he would have been studying every one of your animus sessions, any video they could find on you.It’s a mistake he won’t make again.”</p><p>“So, don’t bash his head in again with a battery,” Desmond replied.</p><p>“Desmond,” Shaun said, his tone serious. “He didn’t shoot first because he had orders not to kill you.But he would have tortured you until you broke.He enjoys torture.”</p><p>“Shaun did he…, was he one of the one’s that got you?”</p><p>Shaun snorted.“No, I wasn’t worth their top guys, I was a nuisance,” Shaun assured. “But we have found victims of his.”</p><p>“Then I don’t let him catch me,” Desmond said.Shaun went to argue but Desmond reached and squeezed his hand.“I knew he was there.I heard him pull the gun out of its holster, I hear the movement of his clothes, I knew before I turned around that he was standing there, that he had been hiding in the far corner.”</p><p>“You really are one of the greatest assassin’s that has lived,” Shaun whispered.He kissed him.“Why are you with me?”</p><p>“Because the greatest assassin needs the greatest historian by his side to keep him from blundering through history and to keep him connected to the present,” Desmond answered.“Shaun, I love you.”</p><p>Desmond kept talking.“When we prevent the solar flare, we’re buying the villa, we’re restoring it, and we are going to bring the Assassins out of hiding and actually into the fight. I need you by my side. I want you by my side.”</p><p>“Well someone has to make you seem like you’re smart,” Shaun chuckled.He kissed Desmond quickly before pulling back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Killing Ourselves to Live</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one is a bit heavy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The scream filled the temple.Shaun immediately sat up and pulled Desmond closer to him, rubbing his back and talking to him in low tones.His father had increased the animus sessions because they were leaving for Brazil in a few days and would miss several days in the animus.Those lengthened sessions were taking it's toll on Desmond.This wasn't the bleed effect, since his experience in the Nexus of Time, Desmond knew when those were happening, he could separate present day from the past.What was happening was the nightmares were getting worst. </p><p>Shaun whispered as he held Desmond's shaking body.He heard movement, the gun he had under his pillow was in his hand, the safety was still on but that was easy to rectify.He saw that it was Rebecca brining tea that Mato had dropped off.Behind Rebecca, William stood.William went to say something but Rebecca shook her head, she pulled him with her as she left Shaun and Desmond.She waited to talk until they were near the work stations.</p><p>"We found that when Desmond is having a nightmare the more voices he hears the harder it is for him to leave the nightmare," Rebecca explained."So the rule was whoever started to talk to him was the only one that talked."</p><p>"I haven't heard him scream like that since he first started having the bleed effect dreams," William admitted.He took the mug of tea that Rebecca made for both of them.</p><p>"It's probably similar," Rebecca answered.William looked at her."The nightmares, from how Desmond explains them, is that he is relieving his ancestor's memory but it's him with us, other people he knew taking the place of the historical people."</p><p>"He's watching people he knows being tortured, killed, or worst," William understood."This is because we increased his duration in the animus."</p><p>"Yea," Rebecca answered."We're not at the Red Zone yet but we're pushing him and with the weight of what has to be done it's a lot on him."</p><p>"We need that information."</p><p>"Yes, but he's not a machine, Bill," Rebecca warned William."If he breaks I can't put him back together or upload his software.If he breaks it will be worst than Clay."</p><p>Rebecca didn't wait for him to respond, she took her own tea and headed to her sleeping area.They had been staying in the temple because of the long sessions.If there was any lingering questions about why Desmond would run away from home they had all been answered over the last few weeks as she saw the relationship between Desmond and William.Rebecca and Mato had a theory as to why Desmond was breaking down.The first part was that whatever happened in the Nexus of Time, what happened while he was unconscious had allowed his brain time to learn how contain the memories of other people while keeping them separate from Desmond's own memories.Which was why Desmond now knew when the bleed effect was happening because he now recognized when the world shifted or that a voice he heard wasn't in the present time.The second part was a bit sappy but they believe the other reason was Shaun.Their relationship centered Desmond, it anchored him to the present, gave him a reason to return to the present.If Rebecca said that to either of them, Shaun would say something sarcastic, Desmond would blush before he would change the topic. </p><p>At moment's like this, when Desmond was plagued by a bleed effect nightmare, it only showed how strong their devotion to each other was.Shaun had once explained to her while Desmond had been unconscious that the two had a long conversation about acting on their feelings.They know what a very real possible outcome of this could be.But they didn't want to regret anything, they didn't want to live in the what if's.So every moment was cherished, they discussed what they would do if they both survived this.At the same time Shaun knew what Desmond wanted if he died.Rebecca wondered if William saw any of that or if in his mind it could be a distraction. </p><p>****</p><p>When Desmond woke it was too a fresh cup of steaming coffee and Shaun working on his lap top next to him.Desmond smiled sleepily at him, it had been a few days since he felt this rested.Stretching he sat up and took the mug that was waiting him.</p><p>"I see Sleeping Beauty has decided to join us for the day," Shaun commented as he sipped his own tea. </p><p>"What time is it?" Desmond asked.The cot underneath him creaking as he moved to get comfortable.</p><p>"10:30," Shaun replied just as Desmond took a sip of coffee.</p><p>Desmond choked on his sip of coffee as he stared at Shaun."How? Did the end of the world happen and this is how you are telling me?"</p><p>"No, well maybe," Shaun answered as he kissed Desmond quickly."When the alarm went off at six, I had already decided that I would convince your father to let you sleep in.When I found him, he informed me that we all needed a day to sleep in and work on Brazil.I stared at him, he assured me it was him.So I came back to bed and woke up about an hour ago."</p><p>"Does this mean I can hit up one of the cabins for a shower?" Desmond asked.</p><p>"I was going to relocate to one after you woke up," Shaun told him.</p><p>They quickly grabbed their gear, not caring they were in their pajamas, Desmond told his father where they were.He was informed that Rebecca was already in one of them.They headed to the Cabin next to Rebecca's.Shaun let Desmond have a shower first, he would have joined him but he knew that Desmond needed to work through the nightmare on his own first. </p><p>Shaun went about setting up his laptop, the secure set up that would encrypt everything.He sent a message to Rebecca that they were in the cabin next to her.They all wanted to have a conversation about Juno but because of the strange emails they had been getting from her they didn't want to have it while in the temple.The one email made reference to a conversation that Desmond and Shaun had about her, in the email it stated that Shaun should be jealous of her. </p><p>Rebecca came over a little bit later to fined Desmond in the kitchenette making something to eat.She heard the shower going and figured Shaun was in there.She took the coffee that Desmond handed her. </p><p>"William will be here in about twenty, he was finishing up with a contact in Brazil," Rebecca told Desmond. </p><p>"I'm making enough for everyone," he told her."Just basic omelettes."</p><p>Rebecca was eating hers when Shaun came out dressed in gray slacks, a white button down, and no vest.The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the top button undone.He still reminded her of a professor. He took a fresh cup of tea that Desmond made for him.Shaun had almost broken down in tears when Bear showed up with an electric kettle a week ago.Bear thought the whole thing was a riot and wished he could have filmed it to show Mato.</p><p>Shaun sighed as he took a sip then sat down next to Rebecca.Desmond handed him a plate just as William came through the front door.Desmond loaded up another plate while William made himself coffee.Desmond got his own coffee and plate and joined them at the cramped table. </p><p>"What do we have?" Desmond asked.</p><p>"One of the wives of a higher up of a Soccer league has the battery as some kind of accessory," Rebecca answered."She keeps it in her purse and uses it as a party trick from what our sources have told us.She plans at a major game three days from now."</p><p>"We have tickets and id's for the plane," William said."The issue is the game is sold out so we are trying to work on how we get Desmond inside."</p><p>"No gliding through the air this time?" Desmond asked his dad.</p><p>"Unless you want to land in the middle of the game, it's not the best option," William stated."This a huge game so there is going to be more security than normal, Abstergo is also one of the sponsors of the game so we can expect Templar's there."</p><p>"Can we get blueprints, schematics of the arena?" Desmond asked. </p><p>"I'm working on that now," Rebecca told him."If we can find a route that bypasses the ticket entrance that would be ideal.From there it's locating the woman."</p><p>"How are we going to do that?" Shaun inquired. </p><p>"I'm working on a tracking device that tracks the batteries signature," Rebecca told him."I need to fine tune it a bit but I should have it ready for when we leave.I can already locate the two batteries in the Temple from here with it.I want to take it the house and then somewhere further away on tribal land to see if I can still read it."</p><p>"When are we leaving?"</p><p>"Tomorrow," William said."We are part of a research team that is looking into how deforestation is effecting the Rain Forest.We were able to get on a charter so we don't have to go through the public area of the airport.We need to be to the airport by 10 am so we need to leave here by 6, this will give us plenty of time to get there."</p><p>"Hence letting us all sleep in today," Desmond noted.</p><p>"Rebecca you will let me know once you got any routes?" William asked.She nodded."Good, I'll keep seeing if a contact can get us anything even if it's a press badge or an arena worker's badge."</p><p>William grabbed his mug and headed out of the cabin."Desmond," Rebecca said."You can help me go through schematics.Shaun is going to be researching the woman and those she will be with tomorrow."</p><p>"Sounds good," Desmond said.He kissed the top of Shaun's head."I'll head over to Rebecca's cabin so you can research and mumble to yourself with no one around to watch."</p><p>"I do not mumble while I work," Shaun argued.He was met with two disbelieving looks."Traitors, the pair of you."</p><p>Desmond just chuckled and headed out of the cabin with Rebecca.He wanted to talk to her about somethings anyway so this was perfect.Her cabin was the same layout as his and Shauns.Living area with small kitchenette, a tiny hallway that led to a bathroom and bedroom.Rebecca was set up on the table in the kitchen area. </p><p>"You said you wanted to talk when we got a chance," Rebecca recalled."This seems perfect."</p><p>"It's about Clay," Desmond began.He saw grief flash quickly in Rebecca's eyes."When I was unconscious, he was there with me on this like weird Island.He called it the Back room."</p><p>"Holy shit," Rebecca whispered. </p><p>"He wasn't really all there mentally," Desmond explained. "But he told me what I had to do in order to return with my sanity in tact."</p><p>Rebecca didn't know what to say so she just sat there thinking about what Desmond wasn't saying, about what it must have been like for Desmond to see Clay like that.</p><p>"He sacrificed his code for me," Desmond said."When the Animus was deleting the back room, he jumped in front of me and shoved me toward the archway I needed to go through."</p><p>"Yea he would do something like that," Rebecca said softly. </p><p>"When this is over, I want us to work on the glyphs, the videos, the messages, that he sent me," Desmond told her."And if for some fucked up reason I don't..., I want you to look into it.I owe it to him."</p><p>"We all do," Rebecca said.She paused."Did he talk about...before?"</p><p>Desmond nodded."He was the one that told me about Lucy, about what the apple had me do," Desmond replied."He was skeptical about Shaun and me, didn't think the 'Brit' had a heart.You, he missed you.He didn't blame any of you, his anger his bitterness was pointed at what the Templar's did to him.When he was lucid we would talk when he wasn't..."</p><p>"You feared you were seeing what you might end up being," Rebecca finished for him."You aren't going to end up like him."</p><p>"How do any of us know that?"</p><p>Rebecca leaned back in her chair."First, Clay was a bit unstable to begin with," Rebecca reminded Desmond."We weren't thrilled at the idea of sending him because we knew what could happen.But he was adamant, he had a decent percentage of First Civilization blood in him so he could sync with the animus.It would give us time to get into the Templar's while picking up our search for you.We knew if they got to Clay you would be next."</p><p>Rebecca turned her lap top toward him."While you were unconscious we did some scan's of your brain, we wanted to see what damage we were looking at," Rebecca told him.She brought up his scans."At the start there was some minimal damage, which we attributed to the bleed effect.But while you were in there those areas began to heal themselves.I think because you reached synch nexus it actually healed the damage done to you.Or maybe Jupiter did while you were there with him. But something happened while you were in there that is letting your brain work with the Animus like never before."</p><p>"That's kind of weird in a good way but still weird," Desmond stated.</p><p>"Yea, Mato wants to study it all after this is all over," Rebecca told Desmond."Des, you aren't going to end up like Clay."</p><p>"You sound so sure."</p><p>"Shaun."</p><p>Desmond stared at her."What about him?"</p><p>"He's your anchor, he connects you to the present world," Rebecca said."You will do anything to protect him, to come back to him.And Shaun, he will do what ever it takes to make sure you come back to him.He didn't know if you had access to his entries while you were unconscious but if there was a chance you did then he was going to get them to you so you knew that he was still there.The two of you are better at what you do because of your relationship.That's why I know you are getting through this."</p><p>Desmond stared at her.He felt nervous almost, so he chuckled."Didn't know you were a sap."</p><p>"Right because you two aren't a giant ball of sappiness when no one is looking," Rebecca pointed out.</p><p>"I have been told to deny any comment about Shaun being sappiness."</p><p>Rebecca snorted at that.She then laid her hand on Desmond's."You are making it out of there."</p><p>Desmond nodded.He looked away feeling his eyes sting. "If things don't go that way, you'll take care of him?"</p><p>Rebecca got out of her chair and pulled Desmond up into a hug."I will."</p><p>"Why are you hugging my boyfriend?" Shaun asked from the doorway to the cabin.</p><p>"Because I'm trying to figure out why he's with you," Rebecca answered as she released Desmond. </p><p>"It's my charm," Shaun stated as he walked to the table.He had a feeling he entered after a heavy conversation."I have more information on the female."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Enemies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We go to Brazil.  New Characters from me that get introduced are: Carlos and Maria.</p><p>Some Notes:<br/>I just counted and there are only I think 3 or 4 chapters left in this part.  I am already working on the Second Part.  Second Part will be Black Flag to Syndicate.  And if if you still like it,  Third Part will Be Origins to Current.  <br/>Other Note: So I know there is no smut.  The reason is not that I'm against it or anything.  It's I'm horrible at writing it.  I tried it in my first few published books, then when I went to re-publish them under my own name I took those scenes out because they are horrible.  So that's the reason.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>In the end, William didn't go with them to Brazil.Something was going on in Italy and he wanted to stay at the temple to get updates.Mato promised Desmond that Bear would have a team securing the area while they were gone.Mato took them to JFK in the city to meet up with the charter plane.They passed through security with no issues.It turned out the person running the survey team was an Assassin that Rebecca knew which meant they didn't have to come up with stories, he did it for them.They were going to be part of the tech team that would evaluate the data as the team collected it.It was perfect, it would explain why they would be working from a remote location. </p><p>They checked into their room a the hotel in San Paulo, the three would be sharing a room.Carlos entered the room once he made sure the rest of the team was good. </p><p>"Okay," Carlos said as he sat on the bed Rebecca claimed."I was able to get one of our guys in the arena.He is going to send us a route for Desmond to use to get past the security check points.I got a metro card for Desmond as well so he can slip through the metro without issues."</p><p>"Good because going through the schematics have been a nightmare," Rebecca said. </p><p>"Your cover is that you are collecting the data we send you via your hotel room or mine," Carlos continued. "This explains why you aren't coming with us into the Rain Forest. With some of the violence that's happening brining in expensive computer equipment was not our favorite idea."</p><p>"It's a good cover," Shaun admitted. </p><p>"The word on the street is that with Abstergo sponsoring the game, expect Templars as guards," Carlos warned Desmond."Though I heard about your take down of Cross in New York.We are trying to get names to see if he is going to be there, expect him to be there and to be going after the artifact."</p><p>"Why does the Templar want them, do they know what they are?" Desmond asked.</p><p>Carlos sighed."From what some of the intel I got is they are looking for their own temple," Carlos answered."They haven't found one but they know they need the batteries as Shaun calls them to operate them."</p><p>"They won't work in other temples." Desmond said.They looked at him."The batteries we are after are specifically for the one we are in.They made different sets for each of the other Temples this way no one could get into one they weren't supposed too."</p><p>"So they are chasing after something that won't help them," Carlos replied.Desmond nodded."That's brilliant."</p><p>"I take it Desmond going in armed is going to be an issue?" Shaun asked.</p><p>"Hidden blade, if that," Carlos said."This way if there is gun fire we can say he didn't have a gun."</p><p>"I'm not a fan of guns anyway," Desmond admitted. </p><p>"Once you are in the arena, you are going to be virtually on your own," Carlos told Desmond."Maria isn't positive she will be able to get to you if trouble should arise.She's going to be in one of the monitor rooms.We can get her linked to your ear piece so she can relay what she is seeing as well."</p><p>"Any information will be helpful," Rebecca told Carlos. </p><p>Carlos nodded.He looked at Desmond."You have the full support of the Latin American Cells, by the way," Carlos told him.He then headed out of the room.</p><p>"Alright," Rebecca said."We should eat, meet some of the people on this team, shower and then rest.Before the game we are going to be dealing with Carlos' actual reason for being here."</p><p>"You know him?" Desmond asked as he laid down on the bed and immediately regretted it.</p><p>"We did some training together," Rebecca said."He joined the brotherhood after he ran into some trouble with some big oil companies that had templar ties.A team was sent in to extract him before the templar's came to delete him and his research.He's an environmental scientist.We didn't need to give him a new identity either for once he had left the Templar's left him a lone.So he can move pretty freely amongst the world.He had this expedition planned for a while.Bill had me make some phone calls and I remembered that Carlos was going to be in Brazil for a bit.Carlos isn't one of Bill's favorite people.He doesn't like that he's out in the open in a sense."</p><p>"I'm really surprised by that," Desmond commented letting out a long yawn.</p><p>"If you sleep now you won't sleep later," Shaun said as he pulled him up from the bed. </p><p>"The group is meeting in a few minutes for dinner in the lobby," Rebecca told them."I'll head down."</p><p>Shaun nodded.He looked at Desmond and kissed him, when they pulled Shaun rested his head against Desmond's."We have to act like friends and not lovers," Shaun reminded Desmond. </p><p>"I remember," Desmond assured him.He squeezed Shaun's hand before letting it go."Alright asshole lets go have dinner with people we don't know.How long you think it will take before they all think we hate each other?"</p><p>"What does the winner get?" Shaun asked as he followed Desmond out of the room.</p><p>*****</p><p>It had taken five minute for the team of environmentalist to be convinced that Desmond and Shaun hated each other.A fact that had Carlos and Rebecca both concealing their laughter by coughing or eating.Their performance was so good that they sat at opposite ends of the table but they still managed to hurl insults at each other.Rebecca just shook her head as she tried no to laugh too hard.The following morning the three saw everyone off getting instruction from Carlos on what they should be focusing on while they wait for the team to arrive at the Rain Forest.It was going to be a few hour ride for the team. </p><p>While they waited, Rebecca got Maria linked into their com's.Maria warned them that when Desmond was underground connection might be spotty.Carlos contacted Rebecca two hours before Desmond had to head off to the arena.There was an issue with their paper work so no data was going to be sent today.This gave the three time to go over the route that Maria had laid out for Desmond.They still didn't know what Templar's were going to be there. </p><p>When it was time for Desmond to head out, Shaun gave him a long kiss.Desmond promised he would be alright.Then he was off to the metro to take to the arena.He was able to slip right into a group of fans, speaking Brazilian Portuguese perfectly.No one thought he was from another country.His coloring allowed him to blend in with non-whites easily taken on the look of that particular country.Especially if he was able to be out in the sun like he was lately, even if it was November.</p><p>He followed them out of the Metro as they argued what team was going to win.Desmond weaved between the lines at the entrance gate until he made it to a side security door that was open.As Maria said no one was there, so he slid through the door glad he didn't have to steal a ticket like Rebecca had suggested. </p><p>Using Eagle Vision, Desmond was able to locate who was Templar and who was a regular guard.From there he was pretty much able to keep himself from being noticed even by the Templar Guards.With Maria and Rebecca's help he was able to get past the last group of check points.Which involved walking through a mens bathroom. He commented on the lack of stalls which only got him a minor lecture about Shaun not wanting to hear about if he had to 'take a dump' as Desmond had stated.From there he was in the VIP section.It was then that Rebecca informed him the target was on the other side of the arena, because why would she be on the side he was on.So he took the catwalk that went over the field and the seats knowing that Shaun was probably pacing back at the hotel room while he looked at the video. </p><p>Once he was on the right side of the Arena he headed to the box.He knew there was trouble when he heard the gun shots.Desmond was around the corner and slid to where the woman fell.She had been shot in the stomach, Cross was running away.A man in an expensive suit was panicking.Desmond got his attention and grabbed a towel someone handed him.He told the man to hold it onto the wound, to keep pressure on it, he instructed someone else to call the paramedics' while Rebecca yelled at him to move.</p><p>Maria thought it was brilliant because she could tell the guards to let the guy in the white hoodie go because he wasn't the shooter.It would help them identify the Templars.Once Desmond was done he took after Cross.Rebecca was freaking out that he was going to let Cross get away with the artifact and they would all be screwed.Desmond ignored her while Maria gave him the route that Cross was taking.One of the times he got close, Cross fired the gun.Desmond ignored the burning sensation on his left shoulder.He kept running and bypassing guards.</p><p>Maria guided him to one of the ledges above a courtyard that Alex had just ran into.The moment Desmond spotted him he leapt from the edge and took Alex down to the ground, bashing Alex's head into the ground.For a moment he wished he had his blade but they had agreed it would be too dangerous fro him to have if he had been caught.He grabbed the artifact sliding it into the pocket he kept the Apple in. </p><p>A group of Templar guards advanced on him.Instead of fighting, he climbed up the nearest wall and got over it.He ran toward the metro, blending in with another ground of people.He collapsed in a chair and it was only then he realized he had been shot.</p><p>*****</p><p>They were evacuated out of San Paulo when Carlos's team was attacked that evening.Rebecca was able to get Desmond's arm stitched up by the time they were in the plane then she saw to everyone else. Shaun wrapped up Desmond's arm and helped get a new shirt on.</p><p>"I'm going to need a new hoodie," Desmond replied.</p><p>"Or you could get a more grown up looking coat," Shaun stated."Maybe something in tweed."</p><p>"Fuck you, Hastings," Desmond said.Though there was no malice in his words and Shaun knew that.Shaun squeezed his knee before sitting down next to him. </p><p>"That's the second time you have knocked him out," Shaun said in a low tone that no one else could hear. </p><p>"I kind of wished I had my bracer with me," Desmond admitted.</p><p>"You realize what kind of blow that would have been for the order," Shaun stated.</p><p>Carlos sat down across from them."How's the arm?"</p><p>"Numb," Desmond said. "How's the woman?"</p><p>"In surgery," Carlos stated."Her husband is telling everyone about the man in the white hoodie who saved her life, then went after the gun man. Maria said it was brilliant."</p><p>"I thought Becca was going to kill him," Shaun admitted. </p><p>"I needed Cross to think he got away from me," Desmond said."It was the only way he would have lowered the gun.When I got to close he shot at me, it was foolish of me to try the direct way.Going above him, that was the best way.He was expecting a direct attack not anything from above."</p><p>"You are very impressive, Mr. Miles," Carlos informed him."It has been a pleasure working with you.Now get some rest, both of you."</p><p>When they landed in Laguardia this time, it wasn't Mato that picked them up but William.Surprising everyone, William pulled Desmond into a hug being careful of the left arm.They realized then something bad had happened. </p><p>William sat in the back of the van with Desmond as if he didn't want to lose sight of Desmond.Shaun sat up with Rebecca and they argued over the radio.When they pulled closer to the temple they saw that security had increased, Bear waved them through with a jeep with his men in it following them. </p><p>When Rebecca parked the van, doors were opened for them and they were each given a guard until Desmond got them into the Temple.Desmond, Shaun, and Rebecca looked at each other knowing what ever they were going to hear was going to be disastrous.</p><p>"We lost Italy," William said.His voice rough with emotions he was trying to hide."I had gotten word earlier that Andriano's base had been attacked and then nothing.I got confirmation just before you left that he was killed along with those that stayed with him to keep the Templar's distracted while civilians and records were moved."</p><p>"Shit," Rebecca said as she slumped into her chair. </p><p>Shaun ran a hand through his hair as Desmond grabbed his hand.William sat down in his own chair."Harlan was able to get out before the attack, he believed that after he took down a Templar Base either he or one of the other assassin's was tracked to the base."</p><p>"Lucy could have given them the information as well," Shaun pointed out."How's Harlan?"</p><p>"Good, Mary got to him, so she's taking him to Switzerland," William replied."She can keep him from going rogue."</p><p>"That's why you stayed behind," Desmond realized. </p><p>"If I went with you guys I would have gone dark and if I was needed I wouldn't have been able to respond," William explained."By being here I was able to organize pick up and relocation of civilians and assassin's stuck there."</p><p>They all were silent for a moment.Then Desmond remembered the battery.He got it out of its pocket and set it on the table. </p><p>"I got Maria's report," William said as he stared at the cube."That's the second time you took Cross down."</p><p>"This time he got a shot off," Desmond answered.He waited for his dad to tell him he was sloppy or didn't move fast enough.</p><p>"How bad?" William asked.</p><p>"A deep graze, thankfully," Rebecca answered."Any deeper I would have been digging a bullet out of his arm while in the air.Forty stitches to close it up, he'll have a nasty scar."</p><p>"I can handle another scar," Desmond replied.He stared at his dad still waiting for the reprimand.</p><p>"From what I heard, the three of you did excellent while there, better than some teams that have been together for years," William informed them.</p><p>"Thank you, sir," Rebecca answered.</p><p>"I also heard that the non-assassin's on Carlos' team believe Shaun and Desmond hate each other," William added."Good job."</p><p>"Thank you," Shaun said. </p><p>"I think we should stay here for the night," William informed them."It's the most secure location for us."</p><p>"That's fine," Rebecca and Shaun agreed.</p><p>"Des, do you want to hook up the second battery and see what else comes on and opens up for us?" Rebecca asked."We can't get you back in the animus until at least tomorrow.I want to make sure you don't have an infection before you get back to Connor."</p><p>"Yea, I can get to the battery," Desmond answered.</p><p>"Shaun, can you go with him," Rebecca asked as she handed Shaun a weird scanner looking device."I want you to use this before he inserts the battery, during, and after.I want to see what changes and how it changes."</p><p>"Sure," Shaun said. </p><p>Rebecca showed him what to do then Shaun headed off with Desmond.They headed to the area where Desmond had located a battery notch.Shaun took some of the readings and then Desmond inserted it.They watched as more lights came on, as they heard areas open up.Desmond wanted to climb, to find what new areas there were to explore but not with his left arm wrapped up. </p><p>"You okay?" Shaun asked him.</p><p>"Just wondering who the hell that was and when my dad is coming back," Desmond admitted."I've never seen him that shaken up about anything.He hugged me.He had the perfect opportunity to tell me that I was sloppy and that's why I got shot but nothing."</p><p>"There were moment's of this version while you were unconscious," Shaun told him."When he would show remorse, or just look at you with this dread that you might not wake up.I think he's still dealing with that and this, bloody hell this is a nightmare."</p><p>"Yea it is," Desmond agreed. </p><p>"We got a few emails from our invisible teammate," Rebecca informed them over the com link. </p><p>"Great," Desmond groaned.</p><p>"Do you think that maybe they are here with us, like in some deep slumber?" Rebecca asked."Maybe a cryogenic state?And us being here, putting the batteries in, it's waking them up?"</p><p>"Because that thought isn't creepy at all," Shaun replied."Des, you ready to head back?"</p><p>He turned and saw Desmond staring at a fixed point like someone was there.He went to touch Desmond's shoulder but felt cold air.</p><p>Desmond felt her before he saw her.It was a chill to the air around him before she slid into focus.The way she moved reminded him of a snake in a way. </p><p>"Salvation..." Juno whispered.Her voice though quiet seemed to fill the area. "They found a way... too late for them...but not for you...sealed...to protect it...though now it bars the way...find the key...the past will tell."</p><p>Desmond refocused to him sitting down and Shaun kneeling before him."He's back," Shaun said into the com-links."You think you can stand?"</p><p>Desmond gave Shaun his hand, the Brit helped him stand up then pulled Desmond into a hug.He kissed him before letting him go. </p><p>"Did you guys hear it this time?" Desmond asked.</p><p>"We could make out a few words," Shaun told him."Rebecca thinks she can clean it up so we can hear the full thing."</p><p>"I think there were words missing for me as well," Desmond confessed."Either she couldn't get it all out or she was hiding parts of it."</p><p>"We'll see what Rebecca can do,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Mayhem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The third battery hunt is on.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     The third Battery had been in Egypt, discovered while Desmond was in deep in the Animus.William had gone to retrieve it.When Desmond came out of the Animus it was to learn that his father had been captured by the Templars and was now being held captive in Italy.It was a trap.Vidic wanted Desmond to turn himself in. If it had been Desmond that was captured, William would have left Desmond there.But that was where the father and son was different. </p><p>Rebecca was going over every schematic of the Abstergo office building that William was being held in as they drove to where Harlan was hiding out.They had landed in France then drove across the Italian border where Harlan and Mary were waiting.They couldn’t send a team in because as Desmond said there were innocents there, and that went against the code.With the lost of Andirano, many Assassins were looking for redemption and this was their chance to show the Templar's that they weren't backing down.</p><p>Through the chatter, Shaun was hearing how there were murmurs that the younger Miles seemed to understand the old codes of their order better than their father.Shaun watched as Desmond became the leader that no one thought he could ever be.The leader that Shaun knew he could be if given the chance. </p><p>“Bishop what else have you got?” Desmond was asking.</p><p>“We can pull the fire alarm which would get most of the people out of there,” Bishop was saying.“We have a person on the inside who could trigger it without detection.We could even set up a small fire to add validity.The templar’s would stay to ensure what they have is protected until they had to move.”</p><p>“It would also alert the authorities,” Desmond replied.</p><p>“We have people in the fire department that could keep it contained,” Bishop said.“But we have no one in the cops there.”</p><p>“Other options?”</p><p>“A power outage,” Tim Gibbons stated.He worked on one of Shaun’s teams and studied Abstergo.“According to Abstergo protocol, in the event of a power outage all the floors go on lock down.Elevators are turned off.Then each floor is escorted out if the outage is out for longer than ten minutes.”</p><p>“We could do a surge on the block,” Rebecca replied as she went over the streets.“It would take some time.But it would be easier to contain than emergency services.Abstergo has their own people to check on outages before they call in the power company.”</p><p>“It will still get the innocent’s out of the way and keep the templar’s in,” Shaun pointed out.</p><p>“How much time are we looking at?” Desmond asked.</p><p>“Two hours, three at most,” Rebecca answered.</p><p>Desmond nodded as he ran through all the options in his head.“Tim you can have your team in position in case this goes south?”</p><p>“Yes,” Tim promised.</p><p>“Rebecca do it,” Desmond said.“Bishop let your person know.”</p><p>“On it, boss,” Bishop said not even realizing what she said.</p><p>Shaun was the only one that seemed to notice.“In the meantime, I want someone to start looking into the Villa we stayed at,” Desmond began.“We know the town won’t sell unless the person is an Auditore.I won’t to know what the conditions are, price, and how far down a family tree they are willing to go.”</p><p>“I’lllook into it,” Bishop replied. </p><p>"Harlan is going to take me to a safe distance from the office building," Desmond informed them."He'll be back up."</p><p>With that the meeting ended.“Desmond, can we talk,” Gavin Banks asked from his line.</p><p>“Yea,” Desmond said.He took the headset from Rebecca and sat down.Shaun and Rebecca left.“You are going to talk me out of this.”</p><p>“Your father is one of my best friends,” Gavin began.“There was a time when he was more carefree, easier to work with.”</p><p>“Gavin I’ve heard this before,” Desmond sighed.</p><p>“I know but let me finish,” Gavin stated.“What your father did in raising you, seeing you more as a tool than his son, it was wrong.We fought over it, a lot.When you left I was so proud of you, kid.”</p><p>“Wait, you’re not going to lecture me about how it was irresponsible, how I abandoned my legacy?”</p><p>“Hell no,” Gavin chuckled.“Your dad is an asshole.He hated that you he couldn’t control your every move.It pissed him off, still pissed him off that his sixteen-year-old son slipped away from one of the most secure assassin headquarters we have.And why am I telling you this?”</p><p>“I was wondering that.”</p><p>“Because you running a way, it forged you are into who you are today,” Gavin told him.“You aren’t a robot, you aren’t a tool. You became a person, a person who knows right from wrong.Who knows what kind of shit goes on out there.A person who would go and rescue his dad from the head of our enemy knowing that if the roles were reversed veresed your dad would leave you.I’m damn proud of you and will take orders from you any day.”</p><p>Gavin signed off and Desmond just sat there.He allowed himself a moment before he got up and headed to where Rebecca and Shaun were working. </p><p>****</p><p>While the employees of Abstergo filed out of the building in calm group so that engineers could figure out the cause of the power outage, Desmond was able to slip into the building. Unlike most other times when he entered a building, this time he didn’t care if security found him.He wasn’t running this time.He was tired of running, tired of being chased.When he stepped into the first-floor office area he saw four security officers coming towards him while employees filed out.</p><p>“Mr. Miles, I wasn’t sure if you were going to come,” Vidic’s voice said over the loudspeaker.“I wonder do you remember your time you spent here?”</p><p>“Enough that I hated the décor of my room,” Desmond said as his hood fell off.</p><p>The first guard that came after him, Desmond grabbed him and broke his arm as he took him down to the floor.He wasn’t going to kill non-templars if he didn’t have too.Something that he had learned from Ezio, from Leonardo.While he took down the guards, leaving them groaning on the floor, Rebecca informed him of one elevator that was running on the back up generator.He got in it and hit floor three.</p><p>“Des, I’m sorry, I don’t know where Bill is,” Rebecca admitted.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I do,” Desmond replied. One of the elevators were working so he took it.</p><p>The elevator stopped between floors.Desmond looked up to see the emergency exit hatch.He opened it then headed up onto the elevator.Looking up he had a clear path to the fourth floor.He climbed up the elevator shaft, only cursing when he saw that the doors for the fourth floor were being manually opened.Desmond moved so that he was going to be below the door opening.</p><p>He dangled there and waited, when the door opened, he swung up and took down two guards.Desmond dove for cover as one fired at him.That guard didn’t leave him a chose, it was quick and painless.Desmond moved toward where he had been held prisoner.He had a feeling Vidic would be there.The doors slid opened before he even tried to punch in the code that Rebecca had found. Desmond walked in surprised to see the room was clear.</p><p>“They updated their animus,” Desmond said on the com-link.</p><p>“Really?” Rebecca asked intrigued.</p><p>“Still looks like a torture device,” Desmond informed her.</p><p>It was the simple brush of material that had him moving closer to the animus.It was the closest object that he could use for cover that was in the room.He knew he was behind him, he didn’t need to turn around.</p><p>“Twice you got away from me,” a deep voice said.“New York, Brazil, no one get’s away from me.”</p><p>“Apparently that’s not the case,” Desmond said turning to see Daniel pointing a gun at him.“The gun pointing thing is getting old.”</p><p>He saw the finger on the trigger and dove at last moment as Daniel fired the gun.Desmond rolled behind the animus, moving around as Daniel fired more shots.He heard him reload the gun. </p><p>“I’m just here for my dad,” Desmond said.</p><p>Daniel chuckled.“You think either of you are leaving here alive?” Daniel asked.“Give me the apple and I won’t torture your dad.He’ll die pain free.”</p><p>“Right,” Desmond said as he moved without a sound so that he was behind Daniel.</p><p>Daniel was taken by surprise when Desmond flung his arm around his neck.He dropped his weight so that Desmond would let go but that didn’t work as Desmond went down with him as if he was prepared.Daniel threw a punch but then noticed the apple.He went to reach for it, but Desmond was faster and moved away.Daniel couldn’t tear his eyes away from the gold peaking out from the pocket in the hoodie. Desmond waited for the templar to make a move.</p><p>Daniel then screamed as he grabbed his head.“NO! Not Now!!!”<br/>Desmond watched as Daniel ran out of the room.Desmond headed right after him.Daniel took a corner and guards came after Desmond.By the time Desmond was done with them, Daniel had run into a high secure research floor.Desmond found an elevator shaft that would get him above the floor and access to the overhead rafters.Using his eagle vision, he was able to locate Daniel who was ordering guards to fire on Desmond as Desmond free ran across the beams and catwalks above the research lab.He leaped from one, taking a guard down to the floor and disarming him in the process.He was quick on his feet and was soon right on Daniel’s heals. The group of guards that rushed him were dealt with in minutes as his adrenaline was running through his system. </p><p>He skidded to a stop as Daniel stood there in the middle of the hallway with his gun pointed at Desmond.He was still yelling at something that Desmond couldn’t see.Desmond could see the signs of the bleeding effect.It was like Clay’s yet deadlier.He watched as Daniel shot two of the guards that were coming toward Desmond.</p><p>“He’s mine!” Daniel yelled. </p><p>Daniel charged Desmond, Desmond caught him as Daniel tried to take him to the ground.It was like stopping a freight train. He caught the punch with his wrist blade that was concealed under his hoodie.Desmond was able to break the hold and kicked Daniel off of him, when Daniel came at him again Desmond punched him in the jaw then kicked him in the side causing Daniel to stumble backwards.</p><p>“You can’t beat me again,” Daniel said as he began to fire the gun randomly. </p><p>Desmond went for the nearest pillar, flinching as bullets flew around him.“I don’t want to kill you,” Desmond yelled.</p><p>“Think you can save me?” Daniel shot back.“Think you can convince that your cause is the righteous one, the right path? I’ve heard the lies.”</p><p>Desmond heard Daniel reload the gun.“Desmond Miles you are dying today along with your dear old dad,” Daniel informed him.</p><p>Desmond duck from behind the pillar.He ran toward Daniel crashing into him and knocking the gun from his hand.Daniel screamed is they crashed into one of the glass windows.Desmond froze when he heard a cracking noise.He tried to break away but Daniel was grabbing his hoodie. </p><p>Desmond kicked off of him and watched as the window shattered and Daniel fell from it.Screams were heard below followed by a sickening thud. </p><p>“You killed him!” Vidic exclaimed over the intercom.“He was like a son to me and you killed him…”</p><p>Desmond tuned out the rest of the rant as he made his way toward Vidic’s office.This time no guards stopped him.He walked through the doors that led into Vidic’s office and saw his dad tied to a chair.He had a black eye and split lip.</p><p>"Hey, dad,” Desmond said ignoring Vidic.</p><p>“You are not in charge here, Mr. Miles,” Warren Vidic informed him stepping out from behind his desk. “I am.As you see we have your father.Give me the apple and you both can walk out of here.”</p><p>“Sure, okay,” Desmond said. </p><p>The guards had their guns pointing at him as he reached into his hoodie.He took the Apple that was there and brought it out holding it out as if he was going to actually give it to Vidic.</p><p>“See, I knew you could be reasoned with,” Vidic stated as he reached out.</p><p>“Another thought,” Desmond said and raised the Apple pointing it at the guard closest to him.</p><p>The guard stated at him in panic as he raised his gun and redirected it at Vidic.Vidic was already yelling when the guard fired his gun.This caused the other guards to fire on him and each other.When they were all dead, Desmond put the apple back in his pocket.</p><p>He walked over to his father and used the hidden blade to cut his William’s restraints. “You never should have come here,” William began as Desmond worked.“You put everything at risk. For what? So, you could rescue your father?”</p><p>Desmond cut through the ties.He stood up and looked at his dad.“Yeah.”</p><p>Desmond then walked to him and hugged him.He wasn’t sure the last time his father and him had hugged, but he pulled him in and held him for a moment.When his dad returned it, he was shocked. When they parted, William grabbed the battery that was on the desk while Desmond slipped a small micro-chip out of his bracer.He then slid it into the computer on Vidic’s desk.It would give Rebecca full access to the servers without being traced.</p><p>“Let’s go,” Desmond said. </p><p>****</p><p>     Rebecca went and hugged William as Shaun hugged Desmond tightly when they entered the safe house.William then shook Shaun’s hand thanking him. </p><p>     “Can I now not be in charge?” A deep voice asked from Rebecca’s computer.</p><p>     “Gavin?” William asked.</p><p>     “I gotta say, next time you want someone to fill in for you ask your kid,” Gavin informed William.“He was behind it all.And he also took out the head of the Templar’s and one of their top killers while rescuing you.You should be proud of him.”</p><p>     “I am,” William said as he looked at Desmond. </p><p>     “Gavin are you getting the readouts as well?” Rebecca asked.</p><p>      “I am and so is Bishop,” Gavin informed Rebecca.“Templar’s are going to be scrambling for the next little bit.”</p><p>     “A nice change,” William admitted.</p><p>    “Celebrate,” Gavin said as he signed off.</p><p>    “Well I know some places that will deliver,” Harlan answered.“I think we, meaning Desmond, could use a night off.”</p><p>     “I agree,” William replied. </p><p>      Harlan nodded and made some phone calls while Desmond collapsed in a kitchen chair.Harlan placed the order then sat opposite him.</p><p>"It's nice to finally meet you," Harlan stated as he slid a beer across to Desmond.</p><p>     Desmond couldn't help but chuckle."Yea, sorry for sleeping during the visit," Desmond joked.He stretched out his legs and studied the large texan in front of him."Thank you."</p><p>"For what?" Harlan asked confused.</p><p>"For getting too Shaun in time at the Cemetery," Desmond said."I know he can handle himself, but thanks."</p><p>"He surprised all of us that didn't know him that day," Harlan admitted."I mean which is kind of stupid because you have to be able to handle yourself to be in the Brotherhood, but he has always been the Historian and then Team Leader that I think we forgot."</p><p>"We used to race around Monteriggioni," Desmond recalled."Free run during the night.He is tough to beat."</p><p>"Did you beat him?" Harlan asked.</p><p>"He cheated," Shaun said as he entered the room containing a take out bag.Rebecca followed with a take out box. </p><p>"William is using the satellite phone," Rebecca told them.</p><p>Shaun got a beer for the rest of them while Harlan grabbed plates and beer."I'm going to make a plate for Mary.She's on watch until midnight with her team.Then my team and I will take the night watch."</p><p>William joined them and took the plate that Desmond had made up for him.It was loaded with food.For the first few moments no one talked.Once they did start talking, it was nothing about the mission. Instead, they talked about embarrassing moments, funny moments. William was the first to leave the table, he was taking the small Den that was closest to the front door.Harlan was giving Rebecca his room, leaving Desmond and Shaun with guest room so Mary could have her room. Rebecca followed soon after wanting to go over the data they were getting from Vidic’s computer. Harlan left to get his team ready for the switch in a few hours. </p><p>“Well, why don’t we take our beers into our own room, Des,” Shaun suggested. </p><p>“Yea,” Desmond said. </p><p>Shaun helped him up out of the chair.He knew that Desmond had to be drained from using Eagle Vision, the Apple, and the fighting.Desmond grunted a thanks as they grabbed their beer and headed to the bedroom down the hall.Their travel packs were already in the room.Desmond set his beer on the run-down dresser and flopped face first on the bed. </p><p>Shaun walked over and pulled off Desmond’s shoes.Desmond rolled over and shucked his pants and hoodie leaving him his boxer’s and t-shirt. Shaun tripped until he was in the same combo before joining him on the bed.He helped Desmond get under the covers and figured Desmond would be asleep in moments.</p><p>“Daniel? Did they have him in the animus?” Desmond asked.His mind was making sense of everything that had happened.</p><p>“They did,” Shaun confirmed.“We don’t know much.But the sessions were not productive, he would keep de-synching.Rebecca has a theory that because of the heavy drug use and drinking it had damaged his brain enough that his brain couldn’t handle the stress of the animus.The Templar’s didn’t seem to mind the added stress, but they stopped because he wasn’t giving them information.That’s when they turned him into their own assassin.”</p><p>Desmond was silent as he thought about what it had to be like.“Desmond,” Shaun said breaking the silence.“Anyone who doubted you, you showed them today who you are.”</p><p>“And who is that?” Desmond asked turning to look at him. </p><p>“A leader, someone with integrity, a person who wanted to minimize innocent casualties,” Shaun replied.“A fighter, and a son.”</p><p>"Is that how you see me?”</p><p>Shaun snorted at the question.“No, I know you are Neanderthal with no brain,” Shaun informed him.He smiled as Desmond chuckled.“I might have been informed by several people that my boyfriend was hot.”</p><p>“I’m glad I could elevate your status,” Desmond said as he pulled Shaun in for a kiss. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Nothing Comes Easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After this chapter, there are just two chapters left in this part. You guys are amazing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shaun was pacing with his arms behind his head, Rebecca was going through all their date, while William stared at Desmond.They were in the house they had been renting from the tribe, Mato had met them there.He surprised everyone when he pulled William in for a hug then yelled at him for being dumb.Desmond wanted Bear and Mato in on the discussion he wanted to have. </p><p>Desmond informed that he had an idea of what would be greeting him when he opened the last chamber.At first, he was going to keep it to himself, he couldn't do that too Shaun to a future they could have. He wanted a chance at a future with Shaun.He wanted to rebuild a relationship with his dad.He couldn’t walk through that door with Shaun not knowing what could happen.He also didn’t want to have the conversation in the Temple where they could be overheard.</p><p>“Ok we have Minerva, Juno, and Jupiter,” Shaun began.“Juno, we know does not like anyone corresponding with Desmond.She had made that known in our emails.Jupiter and Minerva, it seems to have been working together on trying to save the planet.Jupiter showed some regret about what happened the last time this occurred.</p><p>“Minerva seems the type to not care the cost of lives,” Rebecca added.“We know Juno is dangerous and unstable.”</p><p>“Go over what Jupiter told you about the Nexus of time,” Mato asked Desmond.</p><p>“It’s the different probability outcomes of destruction,” Desmond said.“There were six different one’s each showing the first disaster happening despite their efforts.”</p><p>“Rebecca and I have found very little information on this,” William admitted.</p><p>“Last person to enter it was Ratonhnhke:ton,” Desmond answered. “The amulet of Haytham’s is buried with his tutor.”</p><p>"I talked to our historian," Mato said."After Desmond told me about it.And she's trying to find anything she can but Ratonhnhke:ton was not one to divulge any of of his secrets. He talks of the Nexus, I think Desmond knows more now of what he heard there than of us would know."</p><p>"I know he buried the amulet at Achilles grave," Desmond said."Which is at the Davenport Estate.</p><p>“Achille’s house is close to here,” Rebecca pointed out. She found the old Davenport Estate on the map. "No one owns it but it is protected as a historic site.There is a broker who will look at interested offers but one has to be willing to deal with the Historical Society in rebuilding it.So most have backed out."</p><p>"That means no one is there," Bear stated.He looked at the map Rebecca was looking out."I can get security there without being seen so when you guys go there won't be any surprises."</p><p>“We need a solid plan about what we are going to do after we retrieve it,” Shaun informed them.“Before we let Desmond walk to his…”</p><p>“Shaun,” Desmond said when Shaun's voice broke.He reached out and grabbed one of Shaun’s hands. </p><p>“But you were in this nexus,” William pointed out.“And Shaun, he’s not going to die.That’s why we’re talking about it.”</p><p>“I reached what they referred to as synch nexus,” Desmond recalled.</p><p>“Full synch with an ancestor,” Rebecca replied.They all watched as she began to look through files, as she began fitting all the pieces together.“Ratonhnake:ton could only access the nexus with the globe from his village.That allowed him entrance into the nexus where he talked to Juno.But Desmond was able to access it without an artifact because he reached full synchronization with an ancestor’s memory.In fact, he did that a few times.”</p><p>“Meaning what?” Shaun asked.</p><p>“If Desmond could enter the nexus without the artifact while in the animus then in theory he could do it again,” Rebecca explained.No one seemed to understand. “Desmond, Jupiter said it was how they played out the different scenarios, right?”</p><p>“Yea, it’s how they ran through the calculations, they saw different parallel universes,” Desmond answered.“Clay was able to see the different universes but didn’t understand the context until after he was dead.”</p><p>“Because he never received full synch nor did he have an artifact,” Shaun said.“Desmond has done both.”</p><p>“You think I could walk through these different threads and not go insane?” Desmond asked.“Cause if I end up like Clay then death would almost be a better option.”</p><p>“Desmond, you seem to be able to handle the bleed effect, you know when it’s happening and you know that it’s a memory not happening,” Mato replied.“No one else has been able to do that.You are stronger than you think you are.”</p><p>“Let’s say we can do this, and I keep my sanity,” Desmond began.“Can we do this without alerting the Isu’s?”</p><p>“I could mimic it, so that we would have control of it without them knowing what we are doing,” Rebecca replied.She was tapping her fingers on the table. </p><p>“And if I have no other alternative and I have to sacrifice myself to save the world?” Desmond asked.</p><p>“I have an idea, but you guys might not like it,” Rebecca admitted.</p><p>"How long will it take you to mimic the Nexus?" William asked her.</p><p>"A day," Rebecca said. </p><p>"Bear, take your team, scout out the Davenport estate," William instructed Bear."I want to know every way in and out.Everything.That gives Rebecca time to get the Nexus created and tested before we send Desmond in."</p><p>"What do you want me to do?" Mato asked.</p><p>"Talk to Naomi again, go over everything Desmond has told us," William replied."Then be back here for when we send Desmond in so you can monitor his vitals."</p><p>****</p><p>Jupiter paced back in forth in front of Desmond, they were in Rebecca’s version of the Nexus.Desmond had just finished informing the Isu everything that he knew.Jupiter had been disturbed by everything the human had been telling him.He could tell that this human carried a high percentage of Isu blood in him, it was the only reason they would be able to converse as they were. </p><p>“Juno cannot be released into the realm of man, the destruction she would create would be utter chaos, it could potentially be more dangerous than the end of the world,” Jupiter informed him.“Though I admit the Grand Temple is weakening and she will be able to leave on her own accord.”</p><p>“She’s able to communicate to us through our own technology,” Desmond informed him. </p><p>“That is troubling,” Jupiter agreed.“You said you have been able to push her out of your mind when she tried to communicate with you?”</p><p>“Yes,” Desmond confirmed.</p><p>Jupiter nodded and began to pace again.“In order to prevent the disaster, a sacrifice must be made, one with both human and Isu blood,” Jupiter explained.“However, knowing that Juno is getting stronger, that you are able to thwart her, leaves a very troubling dilemma.I am not sure what Minerva will offer you, but she will do whatever it means to keep Juno trapped.”</p><p>“My colleagues plan, her idea? Could it work?”</p><p>“Oh yes, it very well could,” Jupiter replied as he stroke his beard.“There can be no hesitation, no delay, once you enter the chamber you will have to hear both their arguments, then decide, any doubt will destroy it.But it could work.”</p><p>“I don’t want to die,” Desmond began.“But if it means saving the world then I’ll do it.”</p><p>Jupiter reached out and rested a hand on Desmond’s shoulder.“We have waited in the dark for some centuries, waiting for when a cycle would occur and the disaster can be stopped,” Jupiter said.“So many times, we have come close only for one thing to go wrong.Yet I truly believe it was all leading to you, that you are the key.This will work, if we all play our parts well.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. I Stand Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ok.  I'm apologizing now.  We all knew at some point I was going to have to get to that part of the game that we don't like to talk about.  I also feel really bad that I am posting this chapter on a Friday and there is still one more chapter left.  So my guilt might make me post both chapters today.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    The pendant was recovered and now they stood in the temple.It was time, they could not delay it any longer.The van had been loaded up, and teams were on alert.Everything was set.Now it was time to walk through the last door.Rebecca left false trails for when the Templars descended on the temple.Mato had the tribe head into the bunkers and shelters.Bear's teams were all ready for anything the Templar's threw at them.They knew the next few days meant some might not make it out alive, but it was risk they were willing to take in order to save the world.</p><p>“We’ll go with you until we can’t,” Shaun said softly as he rested his forehead against Desmond. </p><p>“I tell you to leave, you leave,” Desmond told him taking strength from Shaun's presence.</p><p>“Right,” Shaun said.</p><p>William walked over and laid a hand on both their shoulders.“It’s time,” William replied.</p><p>Shaun stepped back and headed toward Rebecca so that William had a moment with Desmond.“I was wrong,” William said.“The Farm, what I said to you, how I treated you.I was wrong.I’m proud of you.”</p><p>“Wow,” Desmond said.He then leaned forward and hugged his dad.“Thanks.”</p><p>When they parted, Desmond nodded, and they headed through the temple to the door that had haunted them since they arrived.Desmond took the pendant out of his pocket and stared at the door.</p><p>“Moment of truth,” Desmond said as he placed the pendant into the slot.</p><p>Shaun stood next to Desmond as they watched the translucent door begin to glow brighter and patterns began to emerge it.They had to shield their eyes as it got brighter than all of a sudden the door vanished revealing them a pathway to take.</p><p>The path led to a weird globe set into a stand in the center of what appeared a bridge that stopped at the stand.The orb globe white and looked to be made up of cubes.A voice was telling Desmond to come closer. Then Juno appeared.Her hologram looking more lifelike than before, her white gown had more detail, the veil she wore, more intricate.Her voice was not glitchy.</p><p>“Here at last,” Juno began. “Know you now our story. How we tried.How we failed. All our hopes extinguished. Save one. A touch, your touch.A spark. A spark to save the world.”</p><p>“Wait!” another voice yelled. Minerva appeared.“Do not touch the pedestal.”</p><p>“But, wait, Minerva!” Juno exclaimed as she glared at Minerva. “But how? You left, you destroyed the device!”</p><p>“Did you think there was only one?” Minerva inquired as she studied Juno's form before her.</p><p>“What the hell is going on!” William yelled as he surged forward.</p><p>“You must not free her,” Minerva begged them.</p><p>“Free her?” Desmond asked.</p><p>“Juno dwells within these walls, waiting release,” Minerva explained. “While we worked to save the world, she worked instead to conquer it. She used the machines to set her plans in motion.Divination with numbers. There is a pattern to existence.To understand the calculations is to tame time.This is why my focus, so I built the machines to aid us, but she turned it toward her own end. When we discovered her treachery, we put a stop to it and then we left.But first we called to you, that you might try again.We thought it safe with her gone.Now I see we were deceived, that she survived. She endured.And she began to work… For centuries Tinia and I walked the world to hop to rekindle the spark of civilization. We shared what we knew as best we could.We were not the only ones.But with all the power we wrought, death still claimed us. But before it did, I would have one last look to know if we succeeded.”</p><p>“That’s how you’re here,” Desmond realized.</p><p>“I had hoped you would find this place and finish our work.But it is too late. You and the templar’s have squabbled over our refuse.You have wasted centuries. And so, you have lost your chance. You cannot hope to save the world, Desmond, only survive it.”</p><p>“She’s lying!” Juno yelled. “Only one touch of the pedestal and the world will be saved.”</p><p>“Better the world burn, then she be released,” Minerva countered.</p><p>Minerva then showed them what the world would look like.Who Desmond would become. He heard the gasps behind him as the realization of what had to be done began to sink into everyone.It was a holocaust with barely enough humans alive to exist.It was destruction beyond comprehension with Desmond becoming the leader, the hero, a god.</p><p>“Look whatever Juno is planning, however terrible it may be, we’ll find a way to stop her,” Desmond said to Minerva.“But the alternative? What you want? There’s no hope there.”</p><p>“If you free her, you will be destroyed,” Minerva warned him.</p><p>“It will happen in an instant, there will be no pain,” Juno promised him.</p><p>“You mustn’t!” Minerva protested.</p><p>“It’s done, Minerva.The decision is made,” Desmond informed her.  There was no hesitation, no doubt in his voice.</p><p>“Then the consequences of that decision or yours to live with and die with,” Minerva spat as she vansihed.</p><p>“Desmond!” Shaun gasped.</p><p>Desmond turned and reached for Shaun’s hand.He rested his forehead against Shaun, taking in his familiar scent.He felt his dad’s hand on his shoulder, felt Rebecca take his free hand in hers.</p><p>"Shaun," Desmond began. </p><p>"I know," Shaun said and he kissed him with everything he had. </p><p>“You need to get out of here,” Desmond began trying to keep his voice calm when they parted. “All of you. Now.Get as far away from here as possible.”</p><p>“Come with us,” William pleaded.“We’ll find another way.”</p><p>“There isn’t time,” Desmond said swallowing the lump in his throat.</p><p>“Son,” William whispered as he pulled Desmond into a hug.</p><p>“You know it’s true, it’s already started,” Desmond said trying to keep his voice calm. “I need to do this.So, go!”</p><p>“I’m staying with you,” Shaun stated at last minute.</p><p>“No, you are not,” Desmond told him.He looked back at Rebecca.“Take care of him.”</p><p>She nodded as tears fell. She took Shaun’s arm and pulled him with her as they headed out of the room. </p><p>Desmond waited until he couldn’t see them.Juno and Minerva had both vanished.Swallowing all his emotions, Desmond walked up to the pedestal and reached out his hand.Taking a deep breath, he placed his hand on the globe.At first nothing. Then the worst pain he ever felt shot up his arm.He went to scream but nothing came out as his hand began to burn from contact.</p><p>****</p><p>They were halfway through the temple when Shaun stopped, around them there were trembles from within the temple.“I’m going back,” Shaun said. “I can’t leave him. I can't risk them getting to him.”</p><p>“Shaun!” Rebecca yelled as Shaun sprinted back the way they came.</p><p>William caught her around the waist as she went to go after him.He half dragged her to the entrance.He couldn’t lose all of them. He knew the plan, that this wasn't part of it.But he didn't care.He radioed to Bear.They were going to need Mato to be ready.</p><p>Shaun smelled something burning, he felt the temple tremble around him as he ran through it.There wasn’t much time.He sprinted down the path that led to the pedestal, sliding to the ground where he saw the still body of Desmond laying.He pulled Desmond into his lap. </p><p>“You moron,” Shaun whispered as he cradled Desmond's body.He ignored the tears that fell.<span class="Apple-converted-space">  "You had to be the brave and self-sacrificing type."</span></p><p>“She has vanished for the moment,” a male voice said. Shaun looked up to see Jupiter or Tinia standing there.“A moment is all I have.This will not be an easy road for him or for you.”</p><p>“It hasn’t be easy since we met,” Shaun pointed out.</p><p>“No, it has not,” Jupiter agreed with a sad smile.“You and he are what changed.What you have with each other, it is what changed the outcome. He needed to have something that grounded him to your world. That was you, what the two of you have built together. Now I need you to release him and step back.You should close your eyes as there will be a blinding light.”</p><p>Shaun nodded.He was instructed to shield his eyes.A bright flash of light occurred and then he was told to look. Jupiter smiled at Shaun.</p><p>Shaun ignored the second body that now lay close to Desmond.All Shaun saw was his Desmond taking a breath and he quickly went to his side.“I need you to wake up, we have moments,” Shaun said. </p><p>“She lied,” Desmond groaned holding his charred hand and arm to his chest.  The pain was white hot, it made it hard to breathe or focus. </p><p>Shaun took his good arm and wrapped it over his shoulders then very slowly stood up.They moved as quick as they could down the path.They heard Rebecca give a shout and then William was running their way. </p><p>“His arm,” Shaun warned. </p><p>“I’ll get his legs,” William said.“You get him from under the arms.Rebecca will guide us.”</p><p>Desmond hissed in pain as they moved him, it was too much.Shaun instead gathered him up and lifted him up into his arms. William nodded, no one said a word as they headed out of the temple.Only once they were out of there did William begin barking out orders.Mato was at the van waiting, he immediately helped Shaun get Desmond into a van with Shaun climbing in after him.Rebecca closed the van doors and headed to the passenger side of the van while William took the drivers seat, they headed off as smoke began to emerge from the temple. As the radio began to report weird outages happening around the world.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. War and Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well it's been an amazing ride.  This is the last chapter for this part.  The First chapter for Part 2 will go up on Friday.  <br/>You are all amazing.  Stay Healthy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>War and Peace</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Shaun was sitting in a chair while William paced the hallway.Rebecca had vanished a few moments earlier, on an errand to get tea and coffee. The world around them was in chaos as the Solar Flare attempted to destroy the earth.William was staring at his cell phone, but at the moment the events outside were interfering with all cell services.A door opened causing both men to look.</p><p>Mato walked out.“We’re still working on him,” Mato informed both men.“Shaun can I talk to you?”</p><p>He nodded and stood up wiping his hands on his pants as he did.Mato motioned for him to follow him to one of the empty rooms.Once the door was closed, Mato studied Shaun, he looked dead on his feet. </p><p>“I’ll start with good news,” Mato said.“He’s alive.”</p><p>“That’s it,” Shaun answered.“Actually, you know what, that is good news.Thank you.”</p><p>“Don’t thank me yet, Shaun,” Mato warned.“The damage to his right arm is beyond anything we have ever seen.We had to amputate it.I'm having it sent to our lab to see what caused the burns that were on his arms and to understand some of the burns we found inside of him. ”</p><p>“Inside of him?”</p><p>“There is internal damage,” Mato told him.</p><p>“Should Bill be in here?” Shaun asked as he tried not to jump to horrific conclusion.</p><p>“Well that is up to you,” Mato answered.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“On December First, Gavin got an email from Desmond with signed documents.In it contained his will, what he would have liked to have to done with the Order, as well as his medical directive.”</p><p>“That was weeks before he told us,” Shaun realized.“Bloody hell, you mean the wanker, he knew, he thought of it, knowing he might have to die, he said nothing.No hints.”</p><p>“Shaun, he has named you to be in charge of his medical decisions,” Mato informed him. </p><p>Shaun turned and stared at him not sure what to say.He sat down in a chair as Mato let him take it all in.He'd known this, he had made the decisions back in Italy before Desmond had made the legal change.</p><p>“Did you two ever talk about it?”</p><p>“He doesn’t want his body to be donated to science, not after the shit he has seen Abstergo do,” Shaun recalled as he buried his hands in his face.“He want’s to be cremated so no one can use his DNA without his knowledge.He doesn’t want machines keeping him alive.”</p><p>Shaun almost choked back a sob.“Don’t ask me to make that decision,” Shaun whispered.“I can’t, not right now.”</p><p>Mato sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.“Shaun, we have him on machines right now, not because they are keeping him alive but to allow his body to heal.He can breathe on his own, his heart can beat on his own.Right now, there is so much damage that we need the machines to take some of the stress off.”</p><p>Shaun nodded.“If, if it gets to a point where there is no improvement…”</p><p>“Then we will talk,” he promised.She took one of Shaun’s hands in his.“Shaun, this is not going to be an easy road.There are going to be surgeries, treatment, he is going to be here for a while.”</p><p>Shaun nodded.“Tell Bill,” Shaun said.“He’s an asshole but Des would want him to know.”</p><p>“If I see Rebecca, I will let her know you are in here,” Mato promised.“Also, Shaun.You are going to have to rest.”</p><p>“When can I see him?”</p><p>“When the surgeons are done,” Mato promised.</p><p>“Then I’ll rest after I see him,” Shaun answered. Then he thought of Desmond, of what Desmond would want to know. ."Mato, the tribe?"</p><p>"Bear's team has gone silent, that was planned," Mato said."But the tribe is safe.They will stay in the shelters and bunkers until the all clear is given."</p><p>"Desmond would want to know that," Shaun said.</p><p>Mato nodded.He left the room.Shaun rested his head back in his hand, for the first time everything hit him.The world nearly ending, Lucy, and Desmond.He didn’t hear the door open, or someone whisper his name.An arm wrapped around him.</p><p>“I’m here,” Rebecca whispered. </p><p>Shaun nodded not trusting himself to speak.“I can’t lose him,” Shaun whispered, he hated how broken his voice sounded.</p><p>“You won’t,” Rebecca replied. </p><p>When the door opened, Shaun felt Rebecca tense.Then another arm came around him, and he recognized that it was Bill.</p><p>“You have made him happier then I can ever remember him being,” William informed Shaun. </p><p>Shaun went to speak but the tears had finally arrived.William squeezed his shoulders.“He’s a fighter, he’s stubborn, he will get through this,” William replied. </p><p>It was another three hours before Mato and a surgeon came through the door.“Bill, if you want to call Nina you can,” Mato told him.“We have emergency com’s up and linked to Egypt.”</p><p>“Mr. Hastings, I’m Dr. Arthur Solo,” the surgeon began.“I can speak in front of them?”</p><p>“Yes, if you can’t get a hold of me then yes these two can be informed as well,” Shaun said as he stood up straighter.</p><p>The surgeon nodded.“I will be honest, the damage done to Desmond is unlike anything we have seen,” Arthur began.“The right hand had to be amputated up to the just below the elbow.We might have to take more off if the burn spreads.”</p><p>“Spreads?” Rebecca asked.</p><p>“We do not know what the burns really are, they are not radioactive, but they do damage similar to that,” Mato explained. “It’s one of the reasons we sent samples to the lab.If we can identify it, we can come up with better treatment.”</p><p>The surgeon waited to see if anyone else had a question.“There were also burns on the right side of the body, but very few on the left.”</p><p>“If he touched the pedestal with his right hand that could explain it,” Shaun theorized.</p><p>“Our thoughts as well,” Arthur agreed.Mato had explained what had happened at the temple to the medical team.“We were able to remove much of those without trouble.However, we had to remove his spleen, a section of his kidney, and a portion of his right lung due to the burns.It is one of the reasons we have him on the breathing machine, it will allow his lunga to re-regulate itself.His heart received no damage nor did his brain.Which is very good.”</p><p>“What are we looking at for care and treatment?” Shaun asked.</p><p>“He makes it through the night, I’ll put his survival at a good chance,” the surgeon said.“After that, we are looking at a long road.If the burns can stay contained, then we can work on keeping his body strong.If they spread, then we will have to do more surgery.We will know more when we get some answers from the samples.”</p><p>“Where is he now?” William asked. </p><p>“He is being moved into one of our secure rooms,” Arthur said.“The three of you may see him but then only one of you can stay.We will have guards outside his room at all times.If you have any questions, ask any one on this floor.Desmond is our only patient.”</p><p>“I can take you to him,” Mato said.</p><p>They thanked Arthur then followed Mato out of the room.“It is not going to be pretty.He is hooked up to machines, it is okay to fill overwhelmed,” He warned. </p><p>Mato showed his badge as they headed down the corridor.Most people recognized William as they were in a secure underground medical bunker.“We’ll get you badges so you can come and go,” Donna told them. </p><p>“Any word on above ground?” Rebecca asked as they went through another set of doors.</p><p>“Cell service is down as is satellite, massive power outages,” Mato replied.“But no end of the world disasters.He saved us.”</p><p>“Don’t feed into his ego,” Shaun warned with a hint of smile.</p><p>“That’s why he has you, Hastings,” Rebecca teased.“To keep his ego from getting huge.”</p><p>“Ha ha,” Shaun stated. </p><p>They stopped outside a door. William knew two of the men standing there.He shook their hands. </p><p>“Remember, it looks bad,” Mato reminded them as he opened the door. </p><p>Shaun looked at William.“Go first,” Shaun said.</p><p>“Shaun, are you sure?” William asked. </p><p>“Yes, you’re his dad, yes your relationship sucked but you didn’t tell him he was dead to you like mine did, so yes, let me be noble,” Shaun stated.</p><p> </p><p>William squeezed his shoulder again and stepped in the room.Shaun caught the look that Rebecca was giving him, he narrowed his eyes at her and she just smiled.A few moments later, William opened the door to let them in.His eyes were bloodshot.Rebecca went in first.William stared at Shaun, and Shaun nodded. </p><p> </p><p>He walked in and turned the corner to where Desmond laid in a hospital bed.Wires were attached to him that connected him to machines that were beeping.IV’s were there, his eyes were taped closed.His right arm, what was left of it, was propped on a pillow wrapped in bandages.Someone had put a clean shirt on him.A white one. </p><p>“He’s going to need a new hoodie,” Rebecca commented.</p><p>“Him and his blasted hoodie,” Shaun stated.He moved to the chair on the left side of the bed and sat down in it.He was nervous to take Desmond’s hands as there iv ports and wires connected there.</p><p>“You won’t disrupt any of it,”Mato said as he walked into the room.“You can talk to him as well.”</p><p>“Like when he was in the animus,” Rebecca answered.“Just think you can tell him he’s still being lazy, laying around, while we do all the work.”</p><p>Shaun just snorted at that.“I’m going to let Nina know,” William replied.“Rebecca, the tribe and I are going to need your help with the press copy.”</p><p>“Sure,” Rebecca said.She hugged Shaun. “I’m going to also eat, sleep, shower, and change clothes.Desmond, yell at him if he gets too cranky.”</p><p>Rebecca followed William out of the room.Mato looked at Shaun.“You can use the second bed to sleep, I had your pack moved in here, the bath-room in attached.There is a shower.When you want food, just hit the call button or poke your head out.But Shaun, if you don’t take care of yourself, I will remove your room privileges.”</p><p>Shaun nodded as he rubbed his finger over Desmond’s knuckles.He didn’t hear Mato leave the room.At least he had this, this was better than a dead body in the temple, better than leaving Desmond to be found by Abstergo and become another experiment. This might be bad but it could be worse.</p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>December 26th, 2012</p><p>Turin, New York</p><p> </p><p>During the Solar Flare that occurred on December 21st, a team belonging to world renowned Archeologist Nina D’Firenze-Miles had been sent to a Native American archeological site to ensure that no damage would come to the ancient site.The agreement had been made with local tribes for her team to begin pre-dig work at the site, while helping to keep vandals out of the site.Two of the team members were Dr. D’Firenze-Miles identical Twin sons.</p><p>Both twins had been trained by their mother throughout their life, with Damien following in his mother’s footsteps in pursuing a career in Archeology.</p><p>Unfortunately, tragedy occurred at the site which has left the community and the local tribes in mourning and in anger.At some point after the solar flare, the team was attacked, by an armed group.This was not normal vandals according to evidence found at the scene.Most likely they were paid to steel valuable items from the site.While most of the team was able to escape the attack, Dr. Miles twins along with two members of the security team were not so lucky.One of the Twins, we do not know which one at this time, is in critical condition, fighting for his life with life threatening injuries.The other was killed in the attack along with the other two security team members.In a bizarre twist, the body of the deceased twin was also taken from the scene of the crime before it could be removed by authorities.This is an on-going investigation.Local Tribes and Turin residents are asking for any information as to who carried out such a heinous crime.The tribe will be conducting a vigil on New Years Eve.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. We hit 1000!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I can't believe this hit 1000!  I was excited when I broke 100, but 1000 is huge!!!!!  Thank you everyone!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>